Indian Creek Massacre Move - Not completely proofed
by gdedwards11
Summary: It is actually the story of Chief Black Hawk and his life here. It is a Novel based on a true story. There was an Indian Massacre not far from where I live. It was on Indian creek, but there really isn't much out there about it.


**THE INDIAN CREEK MASSACRE (MOVE)**

Contents

 **1.** **PREFACE** 4

 **2.** **BLACK HAWK** 5

 **3.** **DEDICATION** 7

 **4.** **REDWINGED BLACKBIRD** 8

 **5.** **A COURT ROOM** 10

 **6.** **PYESA** 12

 **7.** **HIS NAME** 14

 **8.** **RECOLLECTION** 77

 **9.** **BLACK HAWK'S TOWER** 100

 **10.** **THE ST LOUIS TREATY** 113

 **11.** **SHABBONA AND WAUBONSIE** 117

 **12.** **QUASHQUAMES DEMISE** 119

 **13.** **DAVIS** 159

 **14.** **BLACK HAWKS RETURN** 167

 **The Indian Creek Massacre** 167

 **15.** **MR. GRAHAM'S SPEECH** 190

 **16.** **END AUTOBIOGRAPHY** 197

 **17.** **OTHER PEOPLES INPUT** 200

 **18.** **BLACK HAWK TOWER – Andrew S. Hughes** 203

 **19.** **THE BLACK HAWK WAR** 206

 **20.** **FOX MURDERERS WANTED** 208

 **21.** **ROCK ISLAND** 209

April 12, 1832. 209

 **22.** **ROCK ISLAND 2** 210

 **23.** **FORT ARMSTRONG** 211

 **24.** **THE BLACK HAWK WAR 2** 213

 **25.** **STILLMAN'S DEFEAT** 216

 **26.** **THE SCOUTING PARTY** 218

 **27.** **KILBOURN'S NARRATIVE A REMINISCENCE BLACK HAWK** 221

 **28.** **WORDS OF THE EDITOR** 231

 **29.** **BATTLE OF PECATONICA** 233

 **30.** **FIGHT AT APPLE RIVER FORT** 235

 **31.** **APPLE RIVER FORT** 237

 **32.** **KELLOGG'S GROVE FORT** 239

 **33.** **MAJOR DEMENT'S BATTLE WITH THE INDIANS** 241

 **34.** **WISCONSIN HEIGHTS** 249

 **35.** **STEAMBOAT WARRIOR'S FIGHT** 252

 **36.** **GENERAL ATKINSON'S REPORT** 254

 **37.** **YELLOW BANKS** 256

 **38.** **WARREN COUNTY CIRCUIT COURT** 259

 **39.** **GEN. SCOTT ARRIVES AT CHICAGO** 261

 **40.** **THE GENERAL'S REMEDY** 263

 **41.** **TREATY WITH SAUKS AND FOXES** 265

 **42.** **THE CITY OF DAVENPORT, IOWA** 266

 **43.** **THE CITY OF ROCK ISLAND** 269

 **44.** **THE CITY OF MOLINE** 270

 **45.** **FIFTY YEARS AGO** 272

 **46.** **THE QUAD-CITIES** 273

 **47.** **CITY OF KEOKUK, IOWA** 275

 **48.** **THE CITY OF MUSCATINE, IOWA** 276

 **49.** **THE CITY OF DUBUQUE** 277

 **50.** **KAIK's REWARD** 280

 **PREFACE**

There are some parts of this that are true. But to avoid copy write law infringements, most of Black Hawk's memoirs have been re-written. Upon reading through Black Hawks memoirs it was determined that it was readable. Many of the statements by Black Hawk are repeated or expounded on throughout. Black Hawk was the only Native American (Indian) who wrote or who had his own Auto-Biography translated and written. Black Hawk was a dangerous man but if you look at pictures of him, he does not look like much but his prowess, his nobility, his strength, his ability to lead, and his heart left no doubt.

The part of the Title of this story labeled (Move) comes from a song by Toby Mac called… "Move." It adds to the Title in that there have most likely been other books with similar Titles. The name of the faces on the cover are as follows:

Chief Shabbona

Chief Waubonsie

Chief Keokuk

Colonel Davenport

General Atkinson

General Winfield Scott

A family of Sauk and Fox Indians

A family of Sauk Indians

And at the center, a painting of Black Hawk as an Indian and in a Suit.

 _Andrew S. Hughes_ is the author of some parts of these writings even though basically everything has been re-written. It is believed that Mr. Hughes was the journalist who originally recorded the words of Black Hawk in his memoirs.

There are parts of this Novel that are true. The true words of Black Hawk himself, and some of the events he was part of. But there are parts that are fiction.

ebooks/

"Move" by Toby Mack 2017

 **BLACK HAWK**

Ai nan-ni ta co-si-ya-quai, na-katch ai she-ke she-he-nack,hai-me-ka-ti ya-quai ke-she-he-nack, ken-e-chawe-he-kekai-pec-kien a-cob, ai-we-ne-she we-he-yen; ne-wai-ta-sa-mak ke-kosh-pe kai-a-poi qui-wat. No-ta-wach-pai pai-kese-na-mon nan-ni-yoo, ai-ke-kai na-o-pen. Ni-me-to sai-ne-ni-wen, ne-ta-to-ta ken ai mo-he-man ta-ta-que, ne-me-to-sai-ne-ne-wen.

Nin-a-kai-ka poi-pon-ni chi-cha-yen, kai-ka-ya ha-ma-wepa-she-to-e-yen. Kai-na-ya kai-nen-ne-naip, he-nok ki-nok ke-cha-kai-ya pai-no-yen ne-ket-te-sim-mak o-ke-te-wak ke-o-che, me-ka ti-ya-quois na-kach mai-quoi, a-que-qui pa-che-qui ke-kan-ni ta-men-nin. Ke-to-ta we-yen, a-que-ka-ni-co-te she-tai-hai-hai yen, nen, chai-cha-me-cokai-ke-me-se ai we-ke ken-na-ta-mo-wat ken-ne-wa-ha-o  
ma-quo-qua-yeai-quoi. Ken-wen-na ak-che-man wen-ni-ta-hai ke-men-ne to-ta-we-yeu, ke-kog-hai ke-ta-shi ke-kaina-we-yen, he-na-cha wai-che-we to-mo-nan, ai pe-che-qua-chi mo-pen ma-me-co, ma-che-we-ta na-mo-nan, ne-ya-we-nan qui-a-ha-wa pe-ta-kek, a que-year tak-pa-she-qui a-to-ta-mo-wat, chi-ye-tuk he-ne cha-wai-chi he-ni-nan ke-o-chi-ta mow-ta-swee-pai che-qua-que.

He-ni-cha-hai poi-kai-nen na-no-so-si-yen, ai o-sa-ke-we-yen, ke-pe-me-kai-mi-kat hai-nen hac-yai, na-na-co-si-peu, nen-a-kai-ne co-ten ne-co-ten ne-ka chi-a-quoi ne-me-cok me-to-sai ne-ne wak-kai ne-we-yen-nen, kai-shai ma-ni-to-ke ka-to-me-nak ke-wa-sai he-co-wai mi-a-me ka-chi pai-ko-tai-hear-pe kai-cee wa-wa-kia he-pe ha-pe-nach-he-cha, na-na-ke-na-way ni-taain ai we-pa-he-wea to-to-na ca, ke-to-ta-we-yeak,he-nok, mia-ni ai she-ke-ta ma-ke-si-yen, nen-a-kai na-co-ten ne-ka-he-nen e-ta-quois, wa toi-na-ka che-ma-ke-keu na-ta-che tai-hai-ken ai mo-co-man ye-we-yeuke-to-towe. E-nok ma-ni-hai she-ka-ta-ma ka-si-yen,wen-e-cha-hai nai-ne-mak, mai-ko-ten ke ka-cha ma-men-na-tuk we-yowe, keu-ke-nok ai she-me ma-na-ni ta-men-ke-yowe. MA-KA-TAI-ME-SHE-KIA-KIAK Ma-taus-we Ki-sis, 1833.

 **DEDICATION**

[Actual translation]

To Brigadier General H. Atkinson:

SIR—The changes of fortune and vicissitudes ( _vicissitudes - a change of circumstances or fortune, typically one's that are unwelcome or unpleasant_ ) of war made you my conqueror. When my last resources were exhausted, my warriors worn down with long and toilsome marches, we yielded, and I became your prisoner.

The story of my life is told in the following pages: it is intimately connected, and in some measure, identified, with a part of the history of your own: I have, therefore, dedicated it to you. The changes of many summers have brought old age upon me, and I cannot expect to survive many more moons. Before I set out on my journey to the land of my fathers, I have determined to give my motives and reasons for my former hostilities to the Whites, and to vindicate my character from misrepresentation. The kindness I received from you whilst a prisoner of war assures me that you will vouch for the facts contained in my narrative, so far as they came under your observation. I am now an obscure member of a nation that formerly honored and respected my opinions. The pathway to glory is rough, and many gloomy hours obscure it. May the Great Spirit shed light on yours, and that you may never experience the humility that the power of the American government has reduced me to, is the wish of him, who, in his native forests, was once as proud and bold as yourself.

 **REDWINGED BLACKBIRD**

10th Moon, 1833

Hear the whistle of wind blowing through the trees, the trees half surrounding a memorial Park. It is spring 2010. The trees are turning a florescent green with new leaves. On the ground lay Acorn's from the year past, a new crop not yet even in blossom in their mother tree. Grass grows up around the acorns except where it has given way to ground which is shaded by the great tree and has been for years. Robbins bring-in spring with their song, a few Bluebirds call out what seems like a distress call. They sound like a hawk high in the air. A few squirrels eat quietly before the rut. The sound of the waters of Indian Creek pass in the background and as is often heard around any body of water, the Redwinged Blackbird which utters its strange warble from a nearby field. Two monuments stand as a reminder of what happened at this place almost two-hundred years ago.

Two young girls swing on swings and slide down slides in a park called Shabonna County Park. Hardly any other playground equipment. There is a Picnic pavilion with only a roof to keep picnickers out of the rain and under it three well worn picnic tables. The two girls – Rachel and Sylvia Varley. Great, Great, Great, Great, Great granddaughters of William Hall, the little girls, Sylvia (5) and Rachel (7). An old women watches over them. Her name… Opal.

My name is Opal Leila Burns Horn. I was a Burns originally. Til I married Early that is E. Earle Horn. We had several children, grand children and even several great grand children. We had two sons, Harvey and Lester Horn. Lester had children and one of them was named Ruth. Ruth had children, two girls, name of Rachel and Sylvia.

My husband Earle told me a story that his father Jesse passed down. Jesse's father John kept a lot of things private but his mother Mary Ann learned the story from her mother-in-law… Sylvia and passed it on. Sylvia Hall Horn, married to Reverend William Stribling Horn. Sylvia who, as a young girl along with her sister Rachel, witnessed the brutal murder of her mother and father William and Mary J Hall and several others, in a massacre by native American Indians. One of which was beaten with a stick like a dog, humiliated by William Davis, the founder of the Davis Settlement hence the suspected reason for the massacre. Davis had his own dealings with Indians. He was from Kentucky and fought against the Indians as a part of the military support at Ft. Dearborn Near what is now known as Chicago. I was the granddaughter-in-law of Rev. Horn. Rachel married William Munson who erected a monument on the grounds of the massacre in honor of Rachels mother and father. The grounds of a massacre by a group of Indians known as the British Band. The British band, headed up by none other than the great Indian Chief Black Hawk.

 **A COURT ROOM**

A court room, 1835. Several people sit awaiting the trial of one of the most famous Indian Chief's of their time. The people watching are commoners. They attempt to dress for the occasion but all the men wear hats and the tattered suites they wear are representative of their impoverished lives. There are no children in the room, an act of protection by their parents. The women wear dresses, jackets and bonnets of the era. A judge, William Shipman, sits at his podium awaiting the first statements. There is a Court representative and a bailiff, he has a rifle. A repeater that can fire seven shots by simply cocking it and firing. He is dressed in everyday working attire. He also wears a hat. He has what appears to be a deputy star pinned to his lapel. In the foreground, facing the judge, on the right, a legal representative and attorney for the American government, Frances S. Key, and his co-workers. On the left, Black Hawk, his interpreter, an older, Antoine LeClaire, and the attorney appointed to him by the state of Illinois, Arthur Roe. Black Hawk sits, dressed in a suite, in an attempt to look civil but clearly an Indian underneath. His face, clean of paint but like most men in the room, not having bathed in some time.

Judge Shipman calls for Attorney Key to call the man on trial to come forward. Attorney Key calls Black Hawk. Antoine LeClaire translates in the Sauk language that Black Hawk is being summoned to the witness stand. Black Hawk, with a cane, old and tired, hobbles up to the witness stand, turns to face the entire court. Key holds up a Bible and recites the Oath.

"Place your right hand on the Bible." Says Key.

Antoine translates from across the room. The judge tells Antoine that he can join Black Hawk on the witness stand. Black Hawk and Antoine stand next to each other. Black Hawk places his left hand on the Bible.

Key pushes his left hand off and puts Black Hawks right hand in its place. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God, if so answer by saying I do."

Antoine translates, Black Hawk answers by saying in English, "Yes."

Key looks at Antoine and whispers, "He has to say, I do."

Antoine translates, Black Hawk, to the best of his ability says, "I do."

The judge speaks up, "Now you understand Mr. Black Hawk, that we are here to hear your side of the story. At the point where you are finished, I will determine if what you tell us makes you a murderer or not. If I do decide that you are a murderer, you will be taken, put behind bars, given a final meal and the next morning you will be hanged. If not, you will be released immediately. Do you understand this?" The judge asks.

"Yes." Black Hawk answers.

"You may sit down." Says Key.

Antoine and Black Hawk both sit.

"Please state you name, where you were born, the date you were born and your age now, for court records." Key asks.

Antoine Translates, Black Hawk answers in the best English he can. From his memory of what his father Pyesa told him…

 **PYESA**

Pyesa was about to name his newborn son who lay in the arms of his wife Kneebinbkemewoin who has just given birth to their baby.

It was later in the day but still somewhat light out in the evening, when two drunk white Regulars wandered into the village on horseback. A squaw, a rather young, attractive squaw, was behind her TP doing something with furs that her tribe had recently trapped and tanned. The two white soldier's were passing by when one of them (Emmitt) noticed the attractive young squaw. He jumped off his horse and started having his way with her. She screamed and fought with him. He didn't care.

Hearing the noise, her young warrior husband came around and seeing what was transpiring, jumped in to help his wife. He and the soldier struggled a little but the young warrior was able to pull the soldier off and throw him to the ground. The other soldier (William), still on horseback, pulled his pistol and shot the young warrior dead. The squaw screamed and knelt down by her dead husband. Pyesa saw all this. He jumped out, pulled William off his horse, landing him on the ground. The other soldier, Emmitt, managed to get back to his feet and started to pull his pistol. Pyesa notices this and keeps the soldier from pulling his pistol out completely. The soldier fires but the shot goes astray. Another older Sauk brave sees William getting up near his horse, throws his tomahawk and kills the man. By this time, Several of the villagers have come to see what was going on. Some of them grab and hold Emmitt back.

Pyesa is about to go back to his TP to check on his wife when he notices his TP on fire where the ball from the pistol had passed through. He is terrified. He tamps out the fire with his hand and ducks inside the TP. The baby is lying naked next to Pyesa's wife. She lay with her eyes open. The pistol ball had pierced her heart killing her instantly.

Pyesa cries out in pain. He scoops up his newborn, cradles him and exits the TP with tears in his eyes. He drops to his knees and says something in Sauk that means "his wife was dead!" Many of the villagers gasp. Some of the wives are shocked and one of them, fearing for the toddler, takes the baby from Pyesa who is still on his knees writhing in mental pain from his wife's death. Pyesa looks up from where he is and sees his fellow villagers holding Emmitt. He looks down and sees William lying on the ground with the Tomahawk still stuck in his back. Anger wells up in Pyesa's heart. He runs over to the dead soldier, pulls the Tomahawk out of his back, pulls up the soldiers head by his hair and scalps him even though he is already dead.

Emmitt gasps, Pyesa hears Emmitt and looks up at him. Anger fills Pyesa's heart again. He pulls his knife and charges at Emmitt who cries out for his life. Pyesa jabs the knife into the soldiers gut. The villagers let Emmitt go. The soldier falls to his knees almost dead from the stab wound. Pyesa grabs Emmitt's hair and scalps him while he is still conscious. The scene is traumatic. The soldier can't believe what has just happened, blood gushing from his head and stab wound. He then falls over forward dead. Pyesa is still mourning his wife. He hears the baby cry. He gets up and slowly takes the baby from the older woman. He holds the baby up in the air and cries out the child's name…

 **HIS NAME**

(Back in the courtroom)

"I am _Ma ka tai me she kia kiak_ , Black Canary Hawk. I was born in a Sauk village on the Rock River in the year 1767. I am now in my 67th year."

"Please tell the court who your great and father was?" Asks Key.

"My Great grandfather was Nanamakee. To the Whites he was… Thunder. According to the stories told me by my father Pyesa."

"And where was your Great grandfather born?" Key asks. Black Hawk doesn't understand, Antoine has to translate.

"My Great grandfather was born in the vicinity of what is now called… Montreal, Canada, where the Great Spirit first placed the Sauk nation."

"Just answer what I ask." Commands Key being somewhat tired of Black Hawks continued expounding at each question.

Antoine instructs Black Hawk as to what Key has asked. Black Hawk nods his head in agreement.

"Tell us a little about what your Great grandfather believed and what led to his beliefs." Asks Key.

Roe jumps in, he looks at the judge, "Your honor, is this line of questioning relative to Mr. Black Hawks case?"

The judge puts his hand out as to calm Roe, "Patients Mr. Roe, I'm sure it is relative.

"It is rel…"

The judge interrupts Key, "Please Mr. Black Hawk, what were you going to say?"

Black Hawk begins to tell the story of his Great grandfather. Black Hawk pictures in his mind the course and story of his Great grandfather, told to him by his father Pyesa.

"The Great Spirit came to my Great grandfather in a dream. The Great Spirit brought a dream to my Great grandfather, a white man, a Father to the Sauk Nation. My Great grandfather then blackened his face, he ate but once a day, this he did for three years. And for three years the Great Spirit came to him in his dreams. And near the end of the three years the Great Spirit came to him in a dream and said to my Great grandfather, that in one more year the White man would come and my Great grandfather should take his two brothers Sturgeon (Namah) and Sunfish (Paukahummawa) and travel to the left of the sun rising and he pursued this course for five days.

And when the day had come, they had traveled five days to the right of the sun. My Great grandfather sent his two brothers ahead to listen for the sound of a man who had never seen an Indian but not to avail themselves but to fasten grass to a spear in the direction of the sound and return. When the next Sun rose, the two brothers returned to my Great grandfather and told of the sounds near at hand. My Great grandfathers two brothers had fulfilled his orders.

They all then started for the place where the spear had been erected. When the three men had reached the pole, they could hear someone talking, my Great grandfather told his two brothers to hold fast whilst he went ahead. He proceeded in the direction of the sound. When he came to a place that was clear in the woods he found that the white man had arrived just as the Great Spirit told him. The white man had pitched his tent. When my Great grandfather came out of the woods, the Great Father heard him and came out to meet him.

The Great Father took my Great grandfather by the hand and welcomed him into his tent. My Great grandfather, Nanamakee, was in the tent of the son of the King of France. The Great Father told Nanamakee that he had also dreamed for four years as led by the Great Spirit. That the Great Father should meet a nation of people who had never seen a white man. The Great Father told Nanamakee that the Great Spirit directed Him to come to America. The Great Father told Nanamakee that the Great Spirit told Him that our nation would become His children and that He would be their Father.

Our Great Father had communicated this to his own father, the King of France. But his father, the King, laughed at him and called him… Mashena…"

Key interrupts "Mashena?"

Antoine asks Black Hawk what Mashena means. Black Hawk thinks and tells Antoine that he is unable to translate the meaning of that word. Key gives a satisfied shake of his head and allows Black Hawk to continue.

"His father, the King of France, insisted on coming to this land to meet my Great grandfather and the Sauk people. When the son of the King of France proposed this to his father, the King told his son that he would find neither land nor people. He told his son that the land was an uninhabited region of lakes and mountains. But the son insisted on going. The King of France could see that his son would have no peace if he did not go, so the King outfitted a Napequa, put men to work it and put the son in charge of it. The son, our Great Father, loaded it and set sail. He landed on the very day that the Great Spirit had told my Great grandfather in his dreams.

The Great Spirit told the Great Father that he would meet his children. Nanamakee had met the man who should, in future, have charge of all the nation.

Key interrupts again, "Napequa?"

Antoine answers the question himself. "Great Canoe, Probably a sailing ship."

"Ah." Key replies and allows Black Hawk to continue.

"The King of France, the son's father, presented my Great grandfather with a medal which the Great Father hung round his neck. Nanamakee told the Father that his two brothers were set waiting a little ways behind. The Great Father gave my Great grandfather a shirt, a blanket and a handkerchief along with a variety of other presents. He then told my Great grandfather to go and bring his brethren. My Great grandfather set down his Buffalo robe, put on in his new dress and started for his two brothers. When he met his two brothers, he explained to them his meeting with the white man and exhibited to their view, the presents that he received from the Great Father. My Great grandfather then removed the medal from around his neck and placed it on the neck of his elder brother Namah. Nanamakee then told his two brothers to follow him to meet the Great Father. They proceeded thither, were ushered into the Great Fathers tent and after a brief ceremony, the Father opened a chest, and gave presents to the two brothers. The Father noticed that Nanamakee had given the medal to the brother. The Father told my Great grandfather that he had done wrong, that he should wear the medal himself and explained that He had other medals for the two brothers."

And what was the medal for?" Key asks.

"The medal he was given was of the French Army. I believe it was the rank of General. My Great grandfather was made a General over his nation. His brothers were also Generals but only in a Civil manor. Their duties would have consisted of taking care of the village and attending to its civil concerns. My Great grandfathers rank, based on his superior knowledge, made him Chief over all. So if our nation were to get into any difficulty with another, then his puccohawama…

"Key interrupts, "Puccohawama?"

Antoine asks Black Hawk what Puccohawama means. Black Hawk answers in his language.

Antoine then explains. "It means," Antoine searches for the words, "Sovereign decree, a decree that must be obeyed. According to Mr. Black Hawk, the Great Spirit made Nanamakee a great and brave General over the Sauk people. He said that the Great Spirit sent the King to give Nanamakee the medal and give presents to the Sauk people."

"The Great Spirit did this?" Key asks with some suspicion in his tone. "So the Great Spirit made your Great grandfather a General over his people?"

"No, this was the King of France, the father of our Father. The King remained for four days. He gave our nation guns, powder, lead, spears and lances. He taught our nation how to use the lances so that in war my Great grandfather might be able to chastise his enemies. Chastising the enemy allowed the Sauk people to kill buffalo, deer and other game necessary for the comforts and luxuries of the Sauk people."

Key interrupts, "The Great Spirit told him this?"

Antoine translates Keys question. Black Hawk replies in a somewhat frustrated tone, tired of being interrupted and in English. "No, the Great Father."

The on-lookers in the room laugh. Black Hawk continues on even though he has not been given the ok to continue.

"The French then gave some of the other Sauk people various kinds of cooking utensils and taught them their uses. Then after giving the Sauk people everything necessary for their comfort, the son of the King of France, our Great Father, set sail for France but promised to meet my Great grandfather at the same place after the twelfth moon."

"Who… who went back to France?" Key asks.

"The Great Father, the son of the King and the King."

"So what did the other Generals do, his brothers?" Key asks.

"The three of them, newly made chiefs, the sons of Mukataquet, returned to their village and explained to Mukataquet, who was the principal Chief of the Sauk nation, what the Great Spirit and the French Father said and did."

"I'm sorry… Mukataquet?" Key asks not sure of what he'd heard.

Black Hawk tells Antoine, Antoine explains, "Mukataquet was the leader of that Sauk tribe. "Oh, so Nanamakee wasn't the Sovereign leader of the Sauk tribe?" Key asks.

Antoine translates Keys question to Black Hawk.

"No," Black Hawks only reply.

Key thinks up another incriminating questions, "And what did they eat?"

"The old chief, Mukataquet, had some dogs killed and made a feast before he resigned his authority. Everyone was invited to the feast..."

Black Hawk tries to continue on but is interrupted by gasps from the audience. Key doesn't comment on the dogs being cooked. He knows that the onlookers are shocked and that the judge heard their gasps. The judge did some gasping of his own.

The Judge hammers his gavel down and orders the court quiet.

"I see, so the Great Chief, Mukataquet, believes what your Great grandfather told him." Key asks.

Antoine translates Key's question. Black Hawk simply answers, "Yes."

"So, it would seem to me that your Great grandfather deceived his own people?" Key asks.

The attorney for Black Hawk, Arthur Roe, stands and objects. "Objection your honor, Mr. Black Hawk did not say at any time that his Great grandfather deceived the Sauk People. It's conjecture and leading."

"Sustained," Replies the Judge in a calm manor.

Antoine tells Black Hawk what is going on. Key alters his question, "Would it seem to you Mr. Black Hawk, that your Great grandfather was attempting to deceive his people?"

Black Hawk confers with Antoine. Antoine finally answers for Black Hawk. "What the Great Spirit says, none would argue."

"Wouldn't that kind of information concern the Sauk people?" Keys asks.

Antoine translates, Black Hawk goes on.

"Great anxiety spread among the Sauk people to know what my Great grandfather and his two brothers had seen and heard from the French Father and the Great Spirit. Then Makataquet arose and related to the people, he told the people what the three brothers had seen and heard. Makataquet related that the three brothers would take his rank and power. Makataquet then yielded these honors and duties to them willingly because it was the wish of the Great Spirit. Makataquet would never wish to make the Great Spirit angry."

"I'm confused Mr. Black Hawk, were you and your two brothers, sons of Mukataquet?

"Tribal sons not real sons." Answer Black Hawk.

"No further questions… **at this time** … for Mr. Black Hawk." Keys says, then he sits.

Attorney Roe is given permission by the Judge to cross-examine. "Your Great grandfather , at this point was a Chief was he not?"

Black Hawk understands this question and simply answers "Yes."

"Who is also the medicine man?" Roe asks.

Black Hawk doesn't understand the question. Antoine translates for him.

"The old Chief, he was also the medicine man." Black Hawk continues to comment on the question "Mukataquet now presented the Great Medicine Bag to Nanamakee and told him that he "cheerfully" resigned it to him but it was the soul of the Sauk nation, it had never been disgraced. Mukataquet told Nanamakee that it was expected that he would keep it unsullied. (not spoiled or made impure)."

"The soul of the nation. A pretty big honor wouldn't you say?" Roe asks.

Black Hawk says something to Antoine. Antoine translates. Black Hawk replies in his native language. "A pretty big honor accept there was some dissension arose among the Sauk people. Because so much power was given to my Great grandfather and he was so young."

Roe shakes his head as to say that he agrees. "A pretty honest answer from someone who is supposed to have deceived his people. No further questions." Roe sits.

Black Hawk is reminded of what his father told him. He speaks again through Antoine.

"During a violent thunder storm, he told his people, who needed to be relieved of their anxiety about him, that he had caused the Thunder Storm. He told the people that the Great Spirit would make an example if they did not agree with his position. And… during the thunder storm, lightning struck and set fire to a nearby tree. A sight the people had never seen before. Nanamakee went to the burning tree and took hold of some of its burning limbs and made a fire in the center of the village. He then seated his two brothers around it opposite to one another while he stood and addressed the Sauk people.

He said to the people, 'I am yet young but the Great Spirit has called me to this position of power over you.' He said, 'I have never sought to be more than my birth entitled me to.'

Mukataquet had gone into the Spirit world during that time. My Great grandfather said, 'It was never my wish, while my tribal father was yet among the living, to take his place, nor was it ever my wish to usurp Mukataquet's power. The Great Spirit caused me to dream for four years. The Great Spirit told me where to go and meet the white man who would be a Great Father to us. I simply obeyed his commands. I have seen… and met the new Father. Mukataquet told all of you before he died, 'You have all heard what has conspired.' The Great Spirit directed the Great Father to come and meet me. It is his command that places me as the Chief over all of you. The place that Mukataquet has willingly resigned to me.'"

Key stands up. "Your honor, should I continue to question this man or should we close this court?"

The Judge says to Key "Why in the world would I close… oh, never mind. You may continue to question him… and the court stays in session!" The judge tells Black Hawk to continue on.

Key asks Black Hawk, where he sits as a relative of Nanamakee if his Great grandfather accepted the position.

Black Hawk says, "My father told me what my Great grandfather said about this, he said to my father…

"Your sons, all of your sons, shall be Generals over the Sauk people.'

Black Hawk continues to relate his Great grandfathers words, 'You have all witnessed the power that has been given me by the Great Spirit in the making of the fire. All that I now ask is that these, my brothers, may never let the fire go out. That they must preserve peace among you and administer to the wants of the needy."

"You've got to be kidding." Says Key under his breath.

"And, should an enemy attack, or invade our part of this country, I… will then, and not until then, assume command of our warriors, go forth with my band and endeavor to chastise them..."

"Well at least he told them that he was going to defend his village." Key says. Then he changes his demeanor. "Or did he?"

Antoine translates, Key's remarks.

Black Hawk goes on, "…My Great grandfather concluded his speech. Every voice cried out for Nanamakee. All were sure, when they found that the Great Spirit had done what they all originally suspected was conjured up by Nanamakee because they all knew he was a very shrewd young man, was the truth, they all cheered.

The next season, what the Whites call Spring, according to the promise of the French Father, he had returned with his Napequa richly laden with goods, which, I might add, were distributed among our people. Our Great Father continued to do this for a long time. Keeping up trade with our people and thusly, keeping in good standing with the Sauk tribe. My Great grandfather then ordered his people to reciprocate by giving them goods, furs and peltries.

While the French and the British had been at war, the British overpowered the French. The British then drove the French away from Canada, Quebec.

The British then took possession of Quebec themselves. The other tribes around the Sauk nation envied the Sauk people. The Fox and Sauk united forces against the French, and by our united force, succeeded in driving the French to Montreal and from thence to Mackinac."

Roe, recognizing that Key has more questions, cordially invites Key up, un-verbally, to continue to question Black Hawk.

The judge can't believe Key is up talking over Roe again.

"So your Great grandfather was part of the war against the French?" Key asks.

Black Hawk answers. "Yes, if what my father Pyesa told me was true."

"Why would your Great grandfather fight against those who would bring him gifts?" Key asks.

"I do not know."

"Then where does he get his gifts from?" Asks Key.

"When our people first met the British Father, he provided gifts, better gifts to them. Their enemies…"

"…Who's enemies?" Key asks, interrupting Black Hawk.

As Antoine translates, Black Hawk says, "…The enemies of the Sauk people, my Great grandfathers tribe."

"I'm sorry Mr. Black Hawk, we're just trying to understand." Key tells him to continue on.

"What I meant to say was, that the Sauk people still wantonly pursued the French believing that they were now the enemy. The new and Great Sauk nation drove the French to different places along the lake…"

"What lake?" Roe asks.

"The Great Lake, the lake you cannot see across." Replies Black Hawk through Antoine.

"Let's just say it was lake Michigan. I don't think that's important right now." Orders the judge, indicating from his tone that "We're wasting time.""

"So you're telling me that the Fox Indians joined the Sauk's?" Key asks.

Antoine translates for Black Hawk, "Yes."

"Why would they do that?" Key asks.

"My Great grandfather was able to explain to them that the Great Spirit ordered this."

"The Great Spirit, so the arrangement was mutually agreed upon?" Asks Key.

Black Hawk continues to speak "The truth was, that neither tribe was sufficiently strong enough to meet the French in battle with any hope of success. They had an arrangement with the Fox tribe to go to war together. The French were driven to the Wisconsin…"

"...Who was driven?" Key asks.

"The French, by the new nation of Sauk's" Answers Black Hawk.

"The Wisconsin?" Key asks before Black Hawk can say anymore.

"The Wisconsin, the Wisconsin river."

"So now, there wasn't just an agreement, the other tribes joined and became Sauk's?" Roe asks.

"I am not sure. I only know that the Sauk Tribe drove the French to the Wisconsin River and the other tribes followed." Answers Black Hawk.

"I see." Roe asks.

"The Sauk tribe stayed there for a time. A party of our younger braves, soon after, descended the Rock river to its mouth. When they returned, they gave a favorable report of the country."

"I'm sorry sir, you say that they moved further south now?" Key asks.

"Yes." Black Hawk answers making everyone wonder if he understands more English that he lets on. Key raises an eye brow and smiles a little.

"So we all followed our younger braves down the Rock River. At that time the Kaskaskia Indians occupied this area…"

"Who are the Kaskaskia's." Key asks.

"I don't know, the tribe that lived where my Great grandfather wanted to live. "Black Hawk answers in an exasperated tone.

"You act as though pushing these people out was no problem." Key insists.

Black Hawk confers with Antoine. Then Antoine tries to dissuade Black Hawk from his question to Key. Black Hawk insists. "Please forgive me, I am only the translator." Antoine says.

"So, what did he say?" Key asks Antoine.

"'He said, 'Look who's talking.'" Antoine answers for Black Hawk. Laugh's from the audience in the court room. The judge calls everyone to order. Key shrinks back from the question.

"I will tell you one story that my father told me about pushing the Kaskaskia's out. First of all, this was not the first time a tribe tried to push the Kaskaskia's out. The Kaskaskia's were mostly of… mixed breeds. My father told me that in earlier days, Kaskaskia women had children of White men. This repulsed us being that the Sauk were natural born, pure and never of a White, Indian relationship. I was told that many of the tribes around the Kaskaskia were their enemy, even enemies of the Sauks were their enemies. When we entered this area of Illinois and saw the Kaskaskia there, we knew we had to rid the area of such an infestation.

We encamped quietly the first day as not to alert them. We planned our attack the next day and on the third day, with almost five-hundred warriors painted, armed and told of the plan, we attacked.

My Great grandfather and my father were in the attack. The Sauk surrounded the Kaskaskia village covertly. Some of the Kaskaskia could hear us and proceeded, one at a time instead of in groups as the Sauks do, toward our warriors who were hiding in the thickets or behind trees. When any of the Kaskaskia braves ventured too close but out of hearing distance from the rest of their tribe, they would be muffled by one brave, pulled down by several and stabbed. They would be held until life left their bodies.

At one point, more of them were alerted. The Sauk's had no choice but to commence the attack. The Kaskaskia were not ready. With great war cries, our warriors attacked. My father told me that some of the Kaskaskia children were obviously half-breeds and had to be killed as well.

When the mothers of the children saw this, they attacked in anger and also had to be killed. They weren't supposed to kill squaws but two of our braves were killed by angry mothers so they had to kill them.

Most of the older men were Indian but some of the older men, Kaskaskia braves, were clearly tainted as well.

My Great grandfather and my father lead the attack. They attempted to obliterate all but some escaped. Some of the men were taken prisoner. Many of the squaws were taken as well. The mothers of the half-breeds were all killed, burnt at the stake. It was feared that if any were allowed to live, they would wait until our people were asleep and slit their throats.

The Sauks took many scalps and when the attack was over, they feasted and danced around them.

The Kaskaskia would not dare to come around again because there were so many other tribes that hated them. Eventually all the Kaskaskia declined to almost nothing. They were surrounded on every side. To the east, the Iroquois, to the northwest, the Sioux and the Fox and Sauk, to the south, the Chickasaw and Cherokee, to the west, the Osage Nation. They died of sickness brought on by the Europeans, or they assimilated into the White culture. I was born some years after."

Black Hawk finishes this part of the story. "…They drove out the Kaskaskia's and commenced erecting our village there. It was a good place. My Great grandfather hoped that his people could stay. The people were determined to stay. They were tired of moving."

Key changes the line of questioning. "Is this the place where you were born Mr. Black Hawk?"

"This was the place where I was born. In this new village. I was a lineal descendant of the first Chief, my Great grandfather Nanamakee or as he is known to the Whites, Thunder. I was just another brave at that time. As I grew, few, if any events of note transpired with me until I was about in my fifteenth year."

"Wait, I do want to know what happened to you when you were fifteen but what happened to your **grand** father?" Key asks.

"My Great grandfather ." Black Hawk corrects.

"No, your Grandfather, Pyesa's father." Key clarifies.

"I do not know, my father did not tell me this."

"Everyone knows stories about their grandfathers. Most even remember meeting their grandparents. You don't know anything about your fathers father?" Key asks.

More laughs sneak out from the audience. Key is taken back by the fact that Black Hawk doesn't know anything about his grandfather.

"Should I?" Black Hawk asks in reply.

More laughs. Key clears his throat and pulls at his collar. "Okay, so… what happened when you were fifteen?"

"Until that time I was not allowed to paint my face or wear feathers. I had to distinguish myself."

"And how, pray-tell, did you do that?" Key asks.

"I had to wound an enemy during a battle, then I would be placed in the ranks of the Warrior braves."

"So now you're a civil chief?" Key asks.

"I was not."

"When were you made a civil chief?" Key asks.

Black Hawk gets angry. He doesn't understand that no one knows that he was never a civil chief.

"I was never!" Black Hawk answers.

Antoine translates. The audience can't help but laugh. This time the judge laughs a little but under his breath. Then to hide it he sobers up and hammers the gavel down.

Key looks at the judge. "Your honor, this man is trying to make a mockery of this court."

"Sounds like he's trying to make a mockery of you. You're the one asking the questions." The judge replies.

The people laugh again. Key is taken back by the judges reply. Key turns his attention back to Black Hawk. "So, what happened next?"

Black Hawk takes a deep breath, exasperated but continues on. "I had now distinguished myself, in the mean time, a leading Chief of the Muscow nation came to our village and asked our Chief, my father, if he could recruit braves to join them in a battle against the Osage, a common enemy."

"I'm sorry, the Muscow, the Osages?" Key asks.

"There were many different tribes there back in those days."

"I see." Says Key.

"I volunteered my services to go…"

Key interrupts, "... **You** volunteered?"

"My father was pleased and rounded up a large group of warriors from our tribe. I volunteered my services to go. I was able to prove to my father that I was not an unworthy son. He could see that I had courage and bravery and allowed me to go."

Black Hawk continues on before Key has a chance to interrupt again.

"It… was not long before we met the enemy in battle. I stood by my father's side. I watched him kill his antagonist, the Chief of the Osage. He then tore the scalp from his head, not even using a knife. I was amazed at this strength and cunning.

It was then that I became fired with valor and ambition. I rushed furiously upon another Osage warrior and smote him to the earth with my Tomahawk. I then ran him through with my lance."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Key turns to the Judge. "He admits that he killed a man. He is guilty, there's no need to go on your honor."

The judge is intrigued now. He wants to hear more and asks Black Hawk to continue. Key insists that Black Hawk has admitted to killing. The judge tells Key that Black Hawk is not on trial for something he did as a youth. The judge smiles and nods to Black Hawk, who continues with his story. Key is taken back.

"I pulled out my knife, cut off his scalp and returned in triumph to my father. My father said nothing as we were still busy in battle but he looked at me. I could tell that he was well pleased. This was the first man I ever killed. The Osage had lost many braves in this battle. They had no choice but to retreat and this put an end to our war against the Osage, for a time. Our party then returned to our village. We hung the scalps to dry in the sun, then we danced over them. This was also the first time I was allowed to join in a scalp dance.

Eventually the Osage returned to commit depredations against our people. I had acquired a considerable reputation as a warrior. I was eventually put in charge of seven warriors. We attacked one-hundred Osage."

Key tries to mock Black Hawk, "Seven men against a hundred." Everyone looks at Key. Key realizes that he has interrupted Black Hawk again, drops his smile, shrinks back and asks Black Hawk to continue.

"I killed one of them and left him for my warriors to scalp whilst I took measure of the strength and preparations of the enemy. Finding that they were equally well armed as ourselves, I ordered my warriors to retreat. I was heralded for not losing one man. This earned me continued applause and enabled me to retain this stature for a great while.

Sometime later, I organized a party of one-hundred and eighty to march against the Osage. We left our village prepared for battle. We were in high spirits. We marched over rugged county until we reached the land of the Osage. The Osage were bordered by the Missouri."

"The Missouri river I presume." Asks the judge.

"Yes," Black Hawk answers.

More laughs from the audience. Now the Judge is taken back. Key takes some satisfaction from this.

"So, Mr. Black Hawk, what did you and your band do next?" Key asks.

"We had not seen them yet but we followed their trail until we arrived at their village. We approached with exceeding caution thinking that they were all there. When we sprung out for battle with our cries and our painted faces, we found to our sorrow that they had recently deserted it. My warriors lost all faith in me. Because of this disappointment they made the arduous journey home. I was left with five noble braves who still believed in me.

"Ah, so now there are only five of you?" Key asks. "Did it ever occur to you sir, that we do not believe you and see that this is simply a way to make yourself sound brave?" Asks Key.

The judge looks at Key, "KEY! If you'd stop interrupting him, maybe we'd finally hear the truth."

Humiliated, Key asks Black Hawk what happened  
next.

Antoine jumps in, "I'm sorry, my translation of this was incorrect. There were **fifty** braves, not five." He tells Black Hawk what he said.

Black Hawk continues as if the interruption never happened.

"I was still the leader of this band though I had lost many. I prayed and thanked the Great Spirit that so many had remained. Then we followed their trail again. We were determined to return with some trophy of victory. We followed cautiously on for several more days. We met a small party and were able to kill one man and one boy. We returned to our village with their scalps."

"My father was not pleased. He called it a..." he looks at Antoine for the right word. Antoine translates a Sauk word meaning (Mutiny).

"My father called our actions a Mutiny. He was sure this would bring the Osage down on our village. It was not until about my Nineteenth year then that I was again received by our people as a wise and brave warrior. Before that time, the Osage committed many outrages on our people. Frustrated at this, I succeeded in gathering two-hundred brave warriors. So, early one morning we took up the line of march. Days had passed as we marched. My warriors were growing weary. But despite our weariness, we did finally meet the enemy and commenced to battle.

Both the Sauk warriors and the Osage warriors fought desperately. The Osage seemed unwilling to yield their ground. But we were determined, conquer or die.

A great number of Osage were killed and many more wounded before they finally commenced a retreat."

Black Hawk brags, "A band of warriors more brave, skillful and efficient than mine, could not be found.

During this engagement, I killed five men… and… as I hate to admit… I did kill one squaw. I took the scalps of the five men but left intact the scalp of the squaw. I killed her accidentally. The Osage loss, about one-hundred warriors. We lost nineteen."

"So you killed a squaw… accidentally?" Key asks.

"He killed five other men or did you not hear that part Mr. Key?" The judge sarcastically asks. Key is humiliated again. The people laugh.

Black Hawk recalls the day that they met the Osage in battle. For some reason he was in fear. He and his warriors had several days of marching to allow the adrenaline to wear off. Several days to mellow from the last outrage of the Osage. Several days of marching to wear them out.

Yet the Osage warriors were prepared and his own warriors were prepared. Several from each tribe started in. Guns went off, Tomahawks came out and blood began to fly.

Black Hawk watched in fear as braves from both tribes engaged each other. One of the Osage warriors fell dead right in front of him. The man's throat cut, he had other wounds, blood gushed from all of them, especially his throat. Black Hawk seemed to forget the last battle he was in.

Black Hawks eyes grew big as he watched the carnage around him. "I thought battle was supposed to be glorious" he thought to himself. An arrow stuck in the chest of one of his warriors trying to protect him. The brave fell dead. Two more fell dead that he could see.

Everyone was fighting accept him. He watched fearfully as screams were heard, guns fired off, the noise of each man fighting or crying out, was unbearable. He began to move when a large Osage grabbed him, pulled him off the ground by his neck and through him about ten feet. Black Hawk landed hard on his back. The large Osage came at him again, this time, Tomahawk raised. Black Hawk didn't know whether to cry out in pain from his neck or the landing he just made and the Osage brave was about to inflict more pain. As quick as the large Osage was coming at him, the large Osage was cut off by one of the Sauk warriors and was taken up into another battle.

Black Hawk struggled to his feet. He was covered with blood. Another Osage came at him and drove a knife through his shoulder. The pain was excruciating. He fell backward thinking that his days were over but the Osage that stabbed him had moved on.

Black Hawk looked around now, watching the battle go on around him. Everything was moving in slow motion. His eyes were so glazed over that he could hardly see.

Then, he thought he saw one of his recruits kill an Osage. Then another, then another. They were winning! This invigorated him again. He forgot about the stab wound that he'd sustained and stood up. Then he watched as one of his warriors got Tomahawked. The brave went down but was not dead. He was incapacitated enough that he couldn't defend himself anymore.

The next thing the young Black Hawk new, was that he had his rifle in his hand and shot the Osage that was about to end his warrior friend. The Osage fell dead. The wounded Sauk warrior looked at Black Hawk and smiled.

An Osage warrior ran past him. Black Hawk was thin but stout. He stuck his arm out and clothes-lined the Osage. The Impact was enough to spin him around. When he looked down, the Osage warrior was laying on his back. Black Hawk pulled his knife and killed the Osage lying at his feet. Two down. Black Hawk was getting his guts on. He could see another of his warriors about to be killed. He pulled his Tomahawk and threw it at the Osage that was about to kill the Sauk warrior. He'd practiced but had never thrown one well during an actual battle. It stuck in the side of the Osage' head.

Black Hawk was in the fight now. He cried out in an Indian war cry, leaped over and pulled his Tomahawk out of the Osage' head and began to fight others. His involvement allowed others in his band to reload. They proceeded to cut down more of the Osage. A few more of his tribe were killed but many of the Osage were brought down.

When the battle was finally over and the rest of the Osage commenced a retreat, the Sauk warriors began to cry out in victory. Black Hawk watched a moment, then proceeded to cry out himself.

His warriors then proceeded to scalp the Osage that were dead. Black Hawk watched a moment, then he went and scalped the five he had killed. He was covered with blood but his adrenaline had kicked in and he had forgotten his wound and his fear.

"Your honor, I bring up this point to show Mr. Black Hawk's lack of responsibility." Says Key.

"He was young… Mr. Key." Says the judge wishing Key would think before he acted.

Black Hawk understands but feigns that he doesn't and continues on.

"We then returned to our village well pleased with our success. We were encouraged by the leaders of our village including my father. We danced over the scalps which we had taken, for the scalps were many.

The Osage, in consequence of their great loss in this battle, became satisfied to remain on their own lands... again, for a time. Our attention was now directed towards an ancient enemy who had destroyed and murdered some of our helpless women and children. The Cherokee.

To pay the Cherokee back for their depredations against us, my father (Pyesa) took command of a small war party. I don't remember how many. He proceeded to their land to chastise them for the wrongs they had heaped upon us. I was with them. We met them near Merrimac River. It took some time to get there. The Cherokees always fought in great numbers which gave them an advantage."

 **TECUMSEH**

(In Black Hawks mind)

Tecumseh, one of the most well known Indian War Chiefs ever, was as much a political figure as a Shawnee War Chief. He was, like Black Hawk, against the White European expansion. To Tecumseh, the Whites had less claim on the land than his enemies. He, like Black Hawk, lead several raids on the Whites who had believed it was their right to live east of the Mississippi on the prairie. He was a great orator, and had great success at rallying other tribes to his cause. And like the Whites of Black Hawks time, Whites in those days were just as arrogant as they were later. (If the shoe fits…)

Tecumseh could see their arrogance. Native Americans weren't used to the way Whites seem to just occupy land and lodges. Many of the other tribes experienced much the same thing and became as incensed at the Whites.

The Problem with when Black Hawk was a leader was that a lot of the tribes, including some of his own, had given in to the Whites. The Whites had a few more years after Tecumseh, to increase in number and had become numerous. Black Hawk and Tecumseh didn't care. All they cared about was cleaning the Whites off their land. The problem for the American government wasn't to stop Black Hawk or Tecumseh because others would simply rise up in their place. The problem was that they needed to convince Black Hawk that there was no way he was going to win. Tecumseh became a learning tool for the American war leadership.

Pyesa, had heard of Tecumseh and longed to be his mirror. But unlike Tecumseh who was wise and seemed to be able to control those who followed him, Pyesa was not as intelligent as Tecumseh. Pyesa had, however, become as great a warrior as Tecumseh. They eventually met when Tecumseh was enlisting others to his cause. Pyesa, a younger brave at the time, had many of the same desires and had been on raids against the Whites himself. Through these raids, Pyesa had become quite the fighter. And Tecumseh had eventually noticed. Pyesa became one of the leaders of his own tribe, the Sauks, and he eventually became war Chief of that Sauk tribe.

Pyesa was elected to this position because of his ability to fight battles in the field and more because he was known to have descended from the ranks of Tecumseh.

During the Battle of the Thames in Upper Canada, near present-day Chatham, Ontario, also known as the Battle of Moraviantown, there was actually a river named Thames that rolled through that area, Tecumseh organized his force.

Tecumseh had several parties and leaders of each party. One of the leaders was his second in command, Round Head. Another was Pyesa. They were to fight on the side of the British and against the armies of the Cherokee and the armies of William Henry Harrison and who were also, by this time, well versed in the art of war.

Round Head was to take his party and flank Harrisons army. Pyesa was to take his party of mounted braves, up the middle, to the Cherokee. Tecumseh was going to take his braves and fight were-ever the need was greatest.

The area was hilly but not mountainous. Round Head took his braves behind a hill to the east of Harrisons armies. Harrisons soldiers did not see the Indians amassing. When Round Head and some of the other leaders of his party went up the hill to observe Harrisons army, shock set in, they were surprised.

Between the three parties of Indians, there were some three-thousand braves. About a thousand went with Round Head, a thousand with Pyesa and the rest with Tecumseh. What Round Head and his leaders observed was that Harrisons army numbered in the tens of thousands. Round Head didn't care and ordered his fellow leaders to keep their mouths shut about the great number of Americans. When they went back to their party, they simply told the braves that the Americans were in a gullible position.

Pyesa didn't have it as easy. His braves were mounted and as they rode to the starting point of the battle, he and all his braves were startled at the immense number of American troops and Cherokee before them. Many of Pyesa's braves protested and began to ride away. Tecumseh caught them as they were leaving. He gave a speech that would cause them to hold. He said: "I to, was disenchanted when I saw the number of American's and Cherokee but remember, that we have other parties waiting to join the battle and each of you is mounted and have been in many battles. The America's always recruit new men who are not accustomed to battle. And the Cherokee are powerful in numbers but fail to win when in smaller bands."

Pyesa's men held their positions. Pyesa was mounted and ready for battle at any cost. This time his braves would follow him into war.

Tecumseh ordered Pyesa to charge. Pyesa and his braves began to ride toward the American troops and the Cherokee with great war cries. The Cherokee advanced the same way. Tecumseh didn't tell them that a large contingent of the Americans and Cherokee were also mounted. And Pyesa's braves would attack under the illusion that the enemy were not good fighters. This was, as usual, poor thinking.

The attack of Pyesa's braves did surprise the Americans and their cries frightened them at first. Usually there would be a parley before a battle. This time Tecumseh, Round Head and Pyesa did not wait.

Among Pyesa's leaders was his son Black Hawk who was young but had by this time, earned the respect of the braves under him.

Several musket volley's were fired by both sides. And to Pyesa, his braves fared well against the American's and the Cherokee. But the American's and the Cherokee were indeed numerous and began to take the upper hand. They were all armed and good shots.

Round Heads party came in on foot, flanking the American's. Harrison only sent out one group of his soldiers. The Cherokee were on their own. When Harrison saw the Indian's flanking, he ordered a second group to charge. They stopped and fired a volley which brought down many of Round Heads braves.

By now Pyesa's braves were mixed up with the first group of Americans and Cherokee. Pyesa was one of the best in battle and dispatched many of the Enemy. He could ride, load his musket, and shoot a bow and arrow, each while in motion. Pyesa was in battle and none could get near him. He was great with the Tomahawk and as fierce as they came. He was so into the battle that he didn't notice that Harrison had sent yet another group of soldiers in to battle.

Round Head was also a man of war. He was relentless as he killed one soldier or Cherokee after another. He also didn't notice that Harrison had sent another group of soldiers to Round Head's part of the battle. The new group of Harrison's soldiers fired yet another volley at Round Head's warriors. Many of Round Head's braves went down. Some killed, many injured. One of the braves killed was Round Head himself.

Tecumseh rode in with mounted braves to assist Pyesa. Pyesa was starting to realize that he needed help and Tecumseh came none too soon.

There was blood everywhere. Many of the Indian's lay dead or screaming from their wounds. Many of the American's were equally lost or wounded.

Harrison had many troops who hadn't even joined the battle. The Cherokee were everywhere, vast in numbers. Tecumseh and Pyesa seemed indestructible as they fought their way toward the American leadership.

Yet another squad of Harrison's men were sent into the Frey. They fired a volley. Black Hawk watched as his father and Tecumseh were gunned down. Pyesa was still alive and brought down several more Americans and Cherokee before the end of the battle. Tecumseh died instantly. Many of Pyesa's braves looked to Black Hawk for leadership now that Pyesa was down.

Black Hawk, being the equal to Tecumseh in power and intellect, reorganized some of the braves but Harrisons army and the Cherokee were baring down and Harrison had many more in reserve. Black Hawk could see this and finally ordered a retreat before their losses were total.

Harrison at least had the dignity to allow the Indian's to gather their dead and wounded. The Sauks and the Shawnee still had to deal with the Cherokee. Harrison ordered his men to retreat as well. Many of Harrisons soldiers had never even joined in. They gathered their dead and wounded and rode away. Pyesa was able to walk to the medicine man before he collapsed. Black Hawk would go to his father's side as soon as he could. The medicine man worked furiously to help Pyesa but finally realized that his efforts were in vein. The Cherokee had finally retreated as well.

About a half hour later, Black Hawk was able to tend his father but the medicine man told Black Hawk that his father's wounds were too great.

Black Hawk picked up his father and carried him to his own horse and helped him on. They rode several days toward the village on the Rock River but one night, as they encamped, Pyesa, incoherent by now, died. Black Hawk was devastated.

(Back in the courtroom)

"We fought desperately. The enemy eventually commenced a retreat. Our braves had fought with well directed bows and arrows.

"Your father died?" Roe stands now feeling that he has let Key carry on long enough asking his questions out of turn.

"Yes." Black Hawk answers.

"So you wanted revenge?" Roe asks hoping to affect the emotions of the judge.

"No, I just wanted to mourn my father."

"Please Mr. Black Hawk, tell us more." Key insists from where he sits.

"During this battle, I myself killed three men and wounded several others. I do remember the statistics, the enemies loss was twenty-eight, ours… seven.

"I was heir to the great medicine bag of my forefathers, which had belonged to my father.

I took it, buried our dead and returned with my party to our village. My village also mourned the loss of my father, who had by that time, become the Great Chief of our nation."

Black Hawk spoke with his head hung low and sadness in his words. Brought to tears as he explained further. "But I did not assume the responsibilities of Chief. I was very sad to lose my father. Owing to this misfortune, I blackened my face, fasted and prayed to the Great Spirit for five years. I remained in a Civil capacity, hunting and fishing.

I would have continued acting in a Civil capacity but at the end of five years, the Osage came back. They had not changed. They immediately commenced aggression's on our people.

The Great Spirit took pity on me. So I gathered a small war party and went in pursuit of revenge."

Key takes over again, the judge dons a sarcastic look and looks at Roe. Roe, being the good Christian man that he is, looks at the judge and relents the floor back to Key. The Judge isn't sure about Roe relenting to Key but allows Key to continue on.

"Mr. Black Hawk, are you saying that… the "Great Spirit" talked to you. Took pity on you?" Key asks.

Antoine answers for Black Hawk. "Yes, does this surprise you Mr. Key?"

"No, actually it doesn't. But it does indicate that **you** ," he points at Black Hawk, "are, indeed, a murderer." Key replies to Antoine.

"A murderer, what about my people, if the Osage should murder my people am I to just sit idly by and allow this to happen?" Black Hawk pleads.

The judge interjects, "No sir, but murder is not the answer to murder."

"So you found them and murdered them?" Key asks.

Black Hawk humbly continues. "I could only find six of them. Their forces were weak. We had dealt them a greater blow than I had thought. I thought it would be cowardly to kill them. So we took the six prisoners and handed them over to our Spanish Father at St. Louis. Once this was done, we returned to our village.

"Fort St. Louis or the city?" Key asks.

"The city." Replies Black Hawk.

"This time we, my village and I, had enough. We were determined. We decided to exterminate the Osage completely. They had to be punished.

I recruited a strong force almost as soon as we returned from our last venture to find and attack them. We started on the third moon with five hundred. This party included Sauks, Foxes and one-hundred Iowas.

"Now the Iowas, another tribe I presume?" Asks Key.

"Another tribe." Answers Black Hawk.

"Did they also join your tribe?" Asks Key.

"No but the Osage had committed deeds against the Iowas as well.

"We continued our march for many days before coming upon their trail. Their trail was discovered late on the final day. So we encamped for the night and made an early start the next morning.

Before sun-up, we fell upon forty lodges. We killed all except two squaws whom I took prisoner. In this engagement I killed seven men and two boys, not young boys, with my own hands. The Osage lost many brave warriors. This caused the remainder of their nation to beg us to leave them to remain within their own boundaries and they ceased aggression's against us. They also agreed to cease hunting on our hunting grounds.

"And where are these squaws now?" Asks Key.

"They became my wives but were released years ago, back to their tribe."

"Did they go back to their tribe sad to have left their husband?" Asks Key.

"They were sad to leave me, but from what I understand, their tribe was no more." Answers Black Hawk.

"My guess is that you killed them?" Key asks and shortly drops the question to ask another.

"Let's hear more about your father who died? I don't mean to sound unsympathetic but I believe hearing more about him could lend to this case." Says Key.

"At this point, revenge was on my mind. I wanted revenge against the Cherokee and the Whites for killing my father. I was blind with anger and rage. I wanted their total annihilation if possible down to the last remnant of their tribe, women and children included."

"Total annihilation? You were to kill all of them?" asks Key.

Black Hawk garners an evil look, leans forward toward Key and speaks a recognizable English. " **Total annihilation**."

Key looks at his assistants as if he wants to make sure they recorded Black Hawks last statement.

"We want to hear more about your father." Says Key.

Roe jumps up, "Your honor, is this a trial or story time at the local school house?"

"Your honor, this man is a killer…" Says Key.

"Mr. Key, we are going to move on. If that is a problem for you, maybe you should just let the man off." Interrupts the judge.

"Very well your honor, I have no reason to assume that the truth will eventually come out. Let him continue.

The judge nods his head at Black Hawk. Black Hawk continues, Antoine translates.

"At this I rounded up another war party to go against them. I had succeeded in rounding up a war party but when we went into their country, I found only five of them, one was a squaw. We took the five prisoners but soon released the four men. The squaw stayed with us and we brought her home.

Great as was my hatred for the Cherokee, I could not kill so small a party."

"But you did eventually kill again?" Asks Key.

"The Osage, I found were a large nation. I still wanted their total annihilation. And now, it was brought to my attention that the Chippewas and what was left of the Kaskaskia's had joined them. So I led a large war party against them.

This was the commencement of a long and arduous campaign which did not end until my thirty-fifth year. I believe we had seven regular engagements and many smaller skirmishes. During this campaign, several hundred of the enemy were slain. I killed thirteen of their bravest warrior with my own hands.

We returned to our village in peace satisfied that our village and our hunting grounds were safe. We mourned and buried our dead braves. Then we feasted and danced. When this time had passed we prepared for the winter hunt. The Hunt was more successful than it had ever been. We returned to our village richly laden with the fruits of the hunter's toil."

"Because of the long protracted war with our enemies, I had not been to St. Louis for some years as we usually visited every summer.

"Finally, after all our affairs had settled, I concluded to take a small party and go down to St. Louis to visit our Spanish Father. When we arrived we put up our lodges where the market house now stands. After painting and dressing, we called to see our Spanish Father and were kindly received. He gave us a great variety of presents and an abundance of provisions.

"We danced through the town as usual and the towns people seemed to watch. At times, they seemed to us like brothers and always gave us good advice.

On my last two visits to St. Louis, I discovered that all was not right. Everyone's countenance seemed sad and gloomy. I went to my friend, the Spanish Father and inquired the cause. He told me that the Americans were coming to take possession of the town and that part of the country.

When I conveyed this news to my band, they got exceedingly sad as was I. We had not heard on any good accounts about the Americans, from the Indians that lived near American villages.

Once again, our Spanish Father would soon be departing himself. We were even more saddened by the fact that he would be leaving for the last time. He had always treated us as a great friend.

"A few days later, the Americans arrived. I and my band, in observation of this, went to take leave of our friend for the last time. The Americans came to see him also. They wanted to make sure all affairs were in order before he left.

When the Americans came to his place, we passed out of one door whilst they entered another. We immediately embarked in our canoes for our village on Rock River. We did not like this change and our Spanish friends did not like it either.

"When we arrived back at our village, we told of what we had seen and heard there. That the Americans had taken possession of St. Louis and that we should never see our generous Spanish Father again. This information cast a deep gloom over our people.

"A time had passed when we saw a boat coming up the river. There was a young American Chief, a Lieutenant I believe and shortly after that a General by the name of Pike arrived. He had a small party of soldiers aboard. He was friendly but the soldiers remained and looked upon us with evil in their eyes.

The Lieutenant came on shore with his interpreter. He made a speech and then gave us some presents. In return we gave him as much meat and other provisions as we could spare.

"Our village seemed pleased with the young Lieutenant's speech. He gave us good advice and told us that the American Father would treat us well. He gave us an American Flag which we hoisted with our British flag. He asked that we lower the British flag. This we declined to do. He asked us for our British medals promising that they would give us American Medals in return. We declined to do this also. We wanted both the Americans and the British as Fathers."

"When the young chief left us we sent runners to the village of the Foxes which were farther up the river. We asked them to treat him well as he passed. They did.

He sailed to the head of the Mississippi and then returned to St. Louis.

We did not then, see any Americans again for a long time. We were satisfied with the goods the British Traders had given us.

"We were fortunate in not giving up our British medals. We later heard from our British traders that some of the Indians higher up on the Mississippi had given up their British medals. They never received American medals to replace those they were given by the British."

"Some moons after this young Chief went back down the Mississippi to St. Louis, we heard that one of Sauk braves had killed an American. The brave was taken prisoner and was confined in the prison in St. Louis for the offence.

"We had some new leaders in our village. We held a council to see what could be done for this brave that committed the murder.

We decided that Quashquame, Pashepaho, Ouchequaka and Hashequarhiqua should go down to St. Louis to visit our American father. To do all they could to have our brave released. We offered to pay for the person that had been killed. We hoped that this would satisfy the relations of the murdered man. We had no other real means to save a person who had killed another. We thought this was also the way of the Whites.

Our council departed with the hopes of the whole nation. The relations of the brave blackened their faces and fasted, hoping the Great Spirit would take pity on them and return husband and father to his sorrowing wife and weeping children."

"Our council remained a long time absent. When they did return they suspiciously encamped near our village but remained a short distance below it and did not come up that day nor did anyone approach their camp. Upon observing them from a distance they appeared to be dressed in fine coats and had American medals. So I and some of my braves went down to their camp and told them that there would be a council in the morning. We believed that since they were so well arrayed that they had good news.

Early the next morning, Quashquame and party came up and gave the following account of their mission.

They said 'On our arrival at St. Louis we met our American Father and explained to him our business. We wished to pay the relations of the murdered so that our brave could be released to return home with us. The American Father told us that he wanted land.

"We agreed to give him some on the west side of the Mississippi and likewise more on the Illinois side opposite Jefferson. We signed a treaty to that affect. When the business was concluded we expected to have the brave released to come home with us. About the time we were ready to start home, our brother was let out of the prison. He was joyful to be released and began to run toward us. When he was close to us, someone SHOT HIM DEAD".

Quashquame did not seem the least bit sorry or saddened by this. His story sounded..." Black Hawk asks Antoine for American words to describe his Indian words. Antoine told him, "Made up." Black Hawk repeated the words to the best of his ability, "Made up."

"Then they further kindled my suspicion by saying that this was all they could remember. Quashquame liked American fire water. I believe they were all drunk and probably almost the whole time they were in St. Louis.

Black Hawk then makes a comment outside of his story. "I do not understand these American ways. Our nation offered to pay the relations of this man for his death. Payment was not accepted and our man was shot dead as he was being released. An offer of land was made and still our man had to die. His wife and children were greatly saddened.

"As for the death of your young brave I can only say that it would seem that they meant to betray your trust in the American people. A regretful situation and I am sorry for your loss. As for payment of someone's death, would payment be sufficient for the death of one of your own Mr. Black Hawk?" The judge asks.

Black Hawk has to think about the question for a moment.

"I do not know, I will ponder this question and will give you my answer tomorrow."

Roe stands up prompting Key to sit. "It would seem, Mr. Black Hawk that you had been mistreated. I would imagine revenge was on your mind? And what of the treaty?"

"Yes, the Treaty. I was not understanding of this Treaty. It was difficult to understand. My nation new little of it. Someone did explain it to me. I found that all of our country east of the Mississippi and south of Jefferson was ceded to the United States. One thousand dollars a year from the Great Father of America. I don't know if we were properly compensated in this treaty. The people of the United States can decide. It seems the four individuals that signed the treaty, really didn't know what they were signing. Especially if they were drunk.

This treaty seems unfair and incomplete to me but since it has been the origin of our serious difficulties with the Whites, I will say no more on this subject."

Key spouts off from where he is sitting. "So you admit that you had a problem with the White settlers?"

"I will not comment on this matter." Black Hawk repeats. "Ok, so let's move on. What happened next?" The Judge asks.

 _"_ Sometime after the treaty was made, an American war Chief came up in a Keel Boat and encamped a short distance above the head of the Des Moines rapids and commenced cutting timber and building houses. The news of their arrival was soon known to everyone in our village. This raised concerns among our people and many councils were held on the matter.

Their intentions were a mystery to our people. Quashquame and his party seemed nowhere to be found. The question on everyone's mind was, why would the Americans want to build homes at that place. We were told, there seemed to be a White war party, great guns and all.

A number of our people proceeded to that area to see what was going on, myself included. When we arrived in the area, we could see that they weren't just building homes there but a fort. While they were busy cutting timber I noticed that they would bring their rifles with them. Our people acted as if they were in a war with the enemy. Our chiefs asked for and were given council with several of the American officers. I did not attend but was later told that the war chief insisted they were just building homes. But it was clear that they were also building a fort. We were told that the homes were for one of the fur traders who was coming there to live and would sell us goods very cheap. We were told that the soldiers would remain to keep this fur trader company.

I was suspicious but my people seemed pleased at this information, maybe even relieved. But in time, it was clear that my people became distrustful of their intentions. Why would one fur trader need so many buildings, My people became anxious. Wishing that they would just leave back down the river.

By this time a great number of other Chiefs had come from other tribes and villages to see for themselves what was going on. The Whites seemed to notice that the other chiefs had come and this alarmed them. Some of our younger braves had seen a party of soldiers who had gone out to work. They carried their rifles but laid them aside while they worked.

Having stolen quietly to the spot were the rifles were, some of the younger braves seized them. Soon after, they gave a wild yell. The soldiers threw down their axes and ran for their weapons only to find them gone. The young braves surrounded them. Then the young braves started laughing and returned their rifles to them. They seemed to laugh too but they also seemed nervous.

When the soldiers were back in the Fort they had apparently reported to their war chief what the young braves had done. The war Chief didn't think it was funny and made a serious affair of it.

He called our chiefs to council inside his fort. Our people were nervous and wanted to know what would come of it.

The fence that had been put up seemed low. Many of our people crowded around the fort to see what they could see. Some of them stood on blocks of wood or old barrels. Some of our people were armed with rifles as well, some with bows and arrows. They used caution being that the soldiers were armed, rifles loaded and their big guns were also loaded and had been observed early that morning.

A party of our braves were dancing and proceeded up to the gate with the intention of going in but they were stopped. This was unusual. We never had a problem entering a fort before. It caused the council to break up. The chiefs had left and the soldiers rushed out from the rooms where they had been concealed. The soldiers were ready for war.

Their big guns were also hauled to the gateway and a soldier actually came running in with fire in his hand, ready to apply the match. The dancing braves disbanded quickly and returned to our village. At no time had we any intentions of attacking the Whites but I am sure that if we had, the Whites would have been killed as were the British soldiers at Mackinac many years before."

"The British…" Key asks but fades during his question.

"The British had captured Mackinac Island but later lost it to the Americans. I believe it was a battle of great canoes." Answers Black Hawk.

"A… yes… Um, continue on sir." Key says trying to remember his history.

Fort Madison was on the Mississippi in Iowa just north of Keokuk IA, just south of Burlington IA. North of Burlington is Muscatine IA.

"We broke camp and returned to our village on the Rock River. Before long we received word that the soldiers at the fort had received reinforcements. Among them were some of our seemingly old friends from St. Louis.

Soon after our return from the Fort called Fort Madison, runners came to our village from the Shawnee Prophet Tenskwatawa, the son of Tecumseh.

Other runners were sent by Tenskwatawa to a village of Winnebago's with an invitation for us as well to meet the prophet on the Wabash river. Accordingly a party went from each village.

The prophet came to our village and explained to us the bad treatment the different tribes and nations had received from the Americans. The Americans gave them few presents and claimed more of our land.

The prophet said, 'If you do not join us your friends who came to my village on the Wabash, the Americans will take your village from you as well.

I never thought his words would come true. We believed he was just saying this to trick us into joining his tribe. We had no intention of ever doing that. Tenskwatawa was not like his father. The Winnebago's heeded his words and prepared for war.

A battle did soon ensue and several Winnebago's were killed. As soon as word of Winnebago's being killed reached the Winnebago village, they sent out several war parties in different directions. One to the lead mining country, one to Prairie du Chien and another to Fort Madison itself.

The first war party came by our village and displayed several scalps which they had taken. This induced another war party to go to Fort Madison. Myself and several of my warriors joined this party, determined to take the Fort. We arrived in the vicinity of the Fort during the night. We had sent out spies to watch the movements of the garrisons and ascertain their numbers. The spies came back to us with the following information…"

'A Keel arrived from below this evening with seventeen men. There are about fifty men in the Fort. They march out every morning to exercise.'

It was immediately decided that we should go to the Fort at night, conceal ourselves near it where the soldiers should come out and when the signal was given, each one of us was to fire on them and rush the Fort.

With my knife, I dug a hole in the ground deep enough that by placing a few weeds around it, I had succeeded in concealing myself. I was concealed so close to the Fort that I could hear the sentinels walking their beats.

By day break I was anxiously awaiting the rising sun and the morning drum beat. I made sure the priming of my rifle was not wet, then I sat back and eagerly watched for the gate to open.

But contrary to what I had been told, when the gate opened, only a young man came out. He was alone, the gate closed after him. He passed so close to me that I could have killed him with my knife but I let him pass. He kept the path toward the river. Had he gone even one step from it, he would have seen some of us, maybe he did. If our braves knew that he had seen them, he would have been killed. He returned quickly and went inside the Fort through the gate. I would have rushed for the gate and entered it with him but I feared that our party was not prepared to follow me in.

Eventually the gate opened again. Four men came out, probably looking for wood by the river. While they were searching for wood off in the distance, another man came out and also walked toward the river. One of the Winnebago shot and killed the man. The other men searching for wood ran rapidly towards the Fort but two of them were also shot dead. My party and I took shelter under the river's bank. The men in the Fort would not have been able to see us to shoot at us.

At that point, guns began to fire, a battle commenced. This battle between our party and the men in the Fort went all day, never ceasing. During the battle I advised our party to set fire to the Fort. Some of our party prepared arrows for that purpose. Later that night we fired flaming arrows at the Fort but without effect as the fire was always extinguished instantly.

The next day, early in the morning, I took my rifle and shot the cord by which they hoisted their flag. They were not able to raise it again during that time.

We continued the battle but eventually our ammunition was expended. Finding that we were unable to take the Fort, we returned to our home on the Rock River. We lost one Winnebago and one of the Winnebago braves was wounded during the siege. I have since learned that the fur trader who did live in the Fort wounded the Winnebago while the Winnebago was scalping the first man that was killed. The Winnebago survived and has become good friends with the fur trader. The fur trader, I learned, believed the Winnebago a great brave.

Soon after returning home, our nation was apprised of a great war between the British and the Americans.

"Possibly, so what happened next Mr. Black Hawk?" Asks the judge.

Runners, messengers, continued to arrive from all manner of different tribes, all confirming reports of the expected war. The British agent, Col. Dixon was making presents to the different tribes. He also held talks with their Chiefs.

I had not made up my mind whether to join the British against the Americans or remain neutral. I didn't like the Americans because I had discovered not one good trait in their character. The Americans came to this country and made many promises but never fulfilled any of them. The British made but few promises but we could always rely implicitly on their word. I…"

"…So anyway…" interrupts Key cutting Black Hawk off rather than listen to him badmouth the Americans. Black Hawk realizes that his talk is being cut off by Key because of his badmouthing the Americans, so he simply continues on with his story avoiding the American thing.

Black Hawk clears his throat. "I recall a time that one of the Sauk braves had killed a French man at Prairie du Chien. The British, who were our friends, took this brave prisoner and were obliged to shoot him for his deed, the next day. The braves family were encamped a short distance below the mouth of the Wisconsin River. The brave begged for permission to go and see his family that night as he was to die the next day. The British permitted him to go after he had promised them to return by sunrise the next morning.

He met with his family, his wife and six children. I do not know of what was said during his short stint with his family but I imagine he told them to be brave, that he was to die the next day. The Whites have certain rules about such a thing laid down by their preacher. I do know that the brave bade his loved ones a last sad farewell and he hurried across the prairie to the Fort. He arrived in time. Upon his return, the British soldiers, against their better judgment, readied themselves immediately, marched out and without ceremony or a place of execution where they would carry out such acts, shot him down dead where he stood.

I have since visited the grief stricken family and by hunting and fishing, provided for them until they were joined by their other relations.

But getting back to the Whites, why did the Great Spirit ever send the Whites to this country to drive the Indian's from our homes. They brought poisonous liquors, disease and death? The Great Spirit should have had them remain in the land that was allotted them to begin with."

Key is about to interrupt again but Black Hawk continues before he can, knowing that it is because he is badmouthing the Americans again.

…But… I will continue with my story. Forgive me, I am old and my memory is not so great since my last visit with the Whites. I may give some parts of my story out of place but will do my best to make my endeavors to be chronological. During our travels as prisoners there was much noise and bustle. I still have a buzzing noise in my ears.

Several of our chiefs were called upon to go to the Washington territory to see our Great Father, who you call the president. While our Chiefs were gone I went to Peoria on the Illinois River to visit an old friend and get his advice about this great war. He was, to his own misfortune, a man who knew news about everyone and everything that was going on so he had to endure the bad news as well as the good. But when I arrived at Peoria I learned that he had gone to the land of stinking Onions. So I visited the Potawatomie villages nearby and then returned to my home on the Rock River.

While I was at my home the Chiefs returned from their visit to the Great Father. They reported what had been said and done. The Great Father told them that, in the event of a war between the British and the Americans, there should be no interference on either side. All Indians were to remain neutral. He told them that he, even if we were to side with the American's, did not want our help. We were, to the best of our abilities, to hunt and supply our families and remain at peace.

He further told our Chiefs that any British traders would not be allowed to come on the Mississippi to furnish us with goods. In time, we would be well supplied by an American fur trader.

Our Chiefs did mention to him that the British traders always gave us credit in the fall for guns, powder and goods which enabled us to hunt and clothe our families. He told our Chiefs that an American fur trader at Fort Madison would have plenty of goods. Then if we were to go to him in autumn that he would supply us on credit.

Very much pleased with this information we all agreed to follow our Great Father's advice and not interfere in this war. Our women were much pleased that we would not interfere and that we would get supplies from the Americans.

Everything went on cheerfully in our village. We resumed our pastimes of playing ball, horse-racing and dancing which had been laid aside when this Great War was first talked about.

We had a fine crop of corn which became perfectly ripe. Our women engaged in the busy work of gathering it and making cashes to contain it.

Eventually we were ready to start for Fort Madison to get our supply of goods with which we would proceed to hour hunting grounds.

We took our canoes merrily down the river, all in high spirits.

I had determined to spend the winter at my old favorite hunting ground on the Skunk River. There I would leave part of my corn and mats at the mouth of the river to gather as we returned from hunting. Many others did the same."

"Excuse me Mr. Black Hawk but it seems to me that you did most of your traveling in rivers by canoe?" The judge asks.

Antoine translates. "Yes." Black Hawk replies. "It was our main source of transport and the rivers were the avenues we used to get to places, especially places far away like St. Louis.

The next morning we arrived at the Fort and made our encampment. Myself and other principal men, paid a visit to the war chief at the Fort. He was very kind, he gave us tobacco pipes and a few other provisions.

As this was taking place, the American fur trader came in. We all shook hands with him counting on him to enable us to hunt and thereby support our families. We had waited a long time for him to arrive. We expected him to tell us that he had orders from the Great Father to supply us with goods.

He said nothing on the matter.

I told the fur trader that we had come for supplies on credit. We were depending on it. I even mentioned that he would be well paid in the spring. I mentioned that the Great Father had told us to hunt instead of going to war with the British against the American's and we did this.

During this meeting with the American fur trader, our party gave an accurate account of what they had seen and the kind of treatment they had received.

He said that he was happy to hear that we had concluded to remain at peace during the war. He said that he did have a large quantity of goods. He said, if we made a good hunt, **we should be well supplied**. But… he said that he had received no instructions to furnish us anything on credit. He said that he could give us nothing without receiving pay for goods on the spot!

We again informed him of what the Great Father had told our chiefs at Washington and asked him to supply us if he would, believing that the Great Father always spoke the truth. The war chief jumped in and addressed us gruffly. The war chief spoke emphatically, he told us that the fur trader could not furnish us on credit. He reiterated that neither of them had received instructions from the Great Father at Washington.

We left the Fort greatly depressed and went back to our camp. No one knew what to do. We eventually questioned the party that brought us the news that the Great Father told them that we would be supplied on credit for our winter supplies for our winter hunt. The party again told the same story, they insisted this is what they had been told. Few slept that night, all was gloom and discontent.

In the morning a canoe was seen descending the Mississippi. It came with an express that La Gutrie, a British trader had landed at our home near Rock Island with two boat loads of goods. He requested us to return immediately as he also had good news for us and a variety of presents.

The canoe with the express also contained tobacco, pipes and wampum, (wampum, what you call beads for a necklace). This news ran through our encampment like wild fire through the dry grass on the prairie. We quickly took down our lodges and started for Rock Island. We were happy about this news but we also concluded that all of our hopes of remaining at peace with the Whites or during the war, were ended. We had been forced into war by deception.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black Hawk, who deceived you?" Key asks.

"The great father of the Nation.

"The president?" Key confirms.

"Yes."

"I doubt the President of America would have deceived anyone."

"The Great Father told my people that they would receive goods on credit. He told us this."

"It's a lie!" Insists Key.

"Probably not." Replies Roe calmly.

The judge looks at Roe.

Roe continues in the defense of Black Hawk, "I find it hard to believe as Mr. Key stated, that our illustrious president would have said that and not kept his word. But deception, most likely by whom. Your honor it is well known that the American Government has reneged on its word, often."

"Who's side are you on Mr. Roe?" Asks Key.

"He's here to defend Mr. Black, Hawk Mr. Key, or haven't you figured that out?" The judge asks Key.

Laughs can be heard.

"Your honor, you just stated that…" Key is interrupted by the judge.

"…I would agree with Mr. Roe. I found it hard to believe that our president would say something and not back it up Mr. Key. It is assumed that it was the president."

"I'm sorry your honor, I thought that you were coming over to our side." Replies Key.

"I'm not on anyone's side Mr. Key." Says the judge. "Especially not yours." The judge finishes under his breath.

Key, trying to make his point, asks Black Hawk what he did next.

"We were not long in getting to Rock Island. When we came in site of the island, we saw that there were tents pitched. They were British tents. We fired our guns and beat our drums. Our salute was returned and a British Flag hoisted."

"So you joined back up with the British?" Key asks.

"Yes, we had no choice."

"You always have a choice Mr. Black Hawk. About going to war and about killing." Says the Judge.

"You were still with the British?" Roe asks.

"Yes." Answers Black Hawk.

"Was the British trader La Gutrie a soldier as well?" Asks Roe.

"We were not sure but La Gutrie himself cordially received us. We smoked the pipe with him. He then told us that he had been sent by Col. Dixon. La Gutrie surprised us with a number of handsome presents along with a large silk British flag and a keg of rum. He then told us to rest from our long travels, take some refreshments for he had more good news for us the next day.

So we retired to our lodges which had been put up by this time and spent the night on the island.

The next morning we called upon him and told him that we wanted his two boat loads of goods to divide among our people…"

"…You told him this?" Asked the Judge. "That you wanted to distribute them among your people?"

Antoine translates.

"Yes, La Gutrie wished me to raise a party and go to the boats immediately. That morning he also told us, while our people were dividing the goods, that Col. Dixon was at Green Bay with twelve more boats loaded with goods, guns and ammunition. He said that we should hurry, that my old friend the fur trader at Peoria was gathering Potawatomi and would be there before us. I communicated this information to my braves and a party of two-hundred warriors were soon gathered and ready to depart for the two boats.

While all this was going on I paid a visit to the lodge of an old friend who had been a comrade of my youth. He had been in many war parties with me. He was now crippled and no longer able to travel. He had a son that I had adopted as my own to teach him what my friend as a father, could not. The young man had hunted with me two winters before. I asked my old friend to let his son go with me again. But he objected saying he would not have my support. I had always provided for him after his misfortune. He was afraid I would be gone, therefore he could not spare his son. He had no other dependence. I offered to leave my son in his stead but he still refused to give his consent. He followed by saying that he did not like the war. He had been down river and had been treated well by the Americans. He said he could not fight against them. He had promised a white settler that he would winter nearby above the Salt River and would take his son with him. We bid each other farewell, I concluded my arrangements and started with my party for Green Bay.

Upon our arrival at Green Bay, we found a large British encampment. We were welcomed kindly by Col. Dixon and the other war chiefs with him. He gave us plenty of provisions, tobacco and pipes. Then he told us and the Principal people in our party, that he wished to hold a council with us the next day.

While in the encampment I also noticed people from other tribes like, the Kickapoo's, Ottawas and Winnebago's. I took it upon myself to visit each of these camps. They all seemed happy to be there. They had all received new guns, ammunition and clothing. That evening, a messenger came to Col. Dixon's tent. I was summoned to his tent and there were two other war chiefs and an interpreter. Col. Dixon received me with a hearty shake of the hand and presented me to the other war chiefs who also treated me as though they were please to meet me. Col. Dixon asked me to sit, so I did. After I was seated, Col. Dixon said:

"General Black Hawk, I sent for you to explain to you what we are going to do and the reason why you're here. Our mutual friend, La Gutrie, informs us in the letter brought to us, what has taken place of late. You will most likely be shocked when you hear this. Our King, the English Father has uncovered a deep secret that the Americans have held. He learned that the Americans want to take your county from you and has sent me… and my men, to drive them back to their own country. The English Father, in all his wisdom, has sent a large quantity of arms and ammunition. With this, General Black Hawk, we want you and your braves to join us."

Black Hawk was indeed shocked by this information. He did in fact, not believe that the Americans would be so bold.

"I was shocked to say the least. The Col. Then placed a medal around my neck and gave me a paper. I'm sorry to say that I lost it in the late war, and a silk flag. He said: "You are to command all the braves. Tell them that they will depart from here the day after tomorrow. They will join up with British soldiers at Detroit."

"I told him I was disappointed. It was my wish to descend the Mississippi and attack the settlements. He said he had been ordered to lay waste to the country around St. Louis. But La Gutrie, having been a fur trader along the Mississippi for many years, said he was always treated kindly by the people there. It would only be murder of helpless women and innocent children. He further told me that I would find no American Soldiers there. He said that where he was going to send us, were many of them there. He said, if we defeated them, the Mississippi county should become ours. I was glad to hear him say that, he spoke like a true brave.

As I was in council with the Col. I asked him if he had heard anything from my old friend, the fur trader at Peoria. I would have expected my old friend to be in this encampment before me. The Col. Looked down and shook his head. He said: 'Sadly I have sent express after express for him and even offered him great sums of money to come here and bring with him the Potawatomi and the entire nation of Kickapoo. He did finally send me an express saying, 'Your British Father cannot send enough money to induce me to join you. I have now laid a trap for him. I have sent Chief Gomo and several of his party to take him prisoner. I told Gomo to bring him here alive. I expect he will not be hard to find. I expect them back in a few days." The Col. Said

"The next day the Col. Ordered that arms, ammunition, knives, Tomahawks and clothing be given to me for my braves. We did feast that evening but the following morning I headed toward Detroit with about five-hundred of my braves to join the British Army there. We passed the land of stinking onions. The Fort there had been evacuated by the Americans. Apparently they had all marched to Fort Wayne. I also heard that they were attacked a short distance from Fort Wayne and defeated.

At the Fort in the land of stinking Onions, they had a considerable quantity of powder that they, the Americans, had promised to the local Indians. But the night before they marched to Fort Wayne, they destroyed the powder by pouring it into a well. I believe that if they had kept their word about the powder, they would have been able to march to Fort Wayne and would not have been attacked.

"Murder, murder, murder! Is that all you Indians do?" Key asks.

"It is our way. If someone does not do as he has promised he is molested."

Roe jumps in and pleads with the judge, "Sir, they know no better, they…"

"…That is why we're here Mr. Roe. Murder is not our way. An example has to be made." Interrupts the judge.

"An example has to be made Mr. Roe." Says Key.

"I'll decide who will be made an example Mr. Key. Says the Judge.

Key drops his head in shame. "Yes your honor."

"Please continue Mr. Black Hawk." Say the judge.

"Upon our arrival in the land of stinking Onions, I soon discovered that the Indians there, had several American prisoners. They knew who I was and I ordered them to treat the prisoners well.

We continued our march to Detroit, joined the British there and commenced a battle. The Americans fought well and drove us back. We lost a lot of people, braves and British soldiers alike. I was surprised at this. I had been told that the Americans would not fight!"

"And why, prey-tell, would you believe that the American's would not fight?" Key asks. "Who told you that?"

"Someone," Black Hawk keeping that person's identity a secret. "This made sense to me. I supposed that the Americans were afraid to fight the British. I was told wrong.

Our next attack was against a fortified place. I was positioned with my braves to prevent anyone from going to or coming from the fortification. While in the area, we discovered two men taking care of cattle. We took them prisoners. I did not kill them but delivered them to the British war Chief.

While at Detroit we noticed several boats coming down the river there. The boats were full of American Soldiers. They disembarked on the other side of the river. The American soldiers then attacked the British soldiers. The American soldiers were very good and some of the British soldiers decided to run.

However, the Americans followed after them not knowing the strength of the British further down. The Americans were eventually defeated.

I raced with my braves as quickly as I could and crossed the river, anxious for an opportunity to show off the courage of my braves but before we could reach them, the battle was over.

The British during the battle, took many prisoners. Some of the Indian braves, mine included, took it upon themselves to kill the American prisoners. I immediately put a stop to this."

"Oh really," Key says with sarcasm.

Black Hawk asks Antoine what "Oh really," means.

Antoine explains it to Black Hawk who in turn says:

"Oh, you must understand that I didn't care that they were killing Americans but I told them that killing anyone who was unarmed was a cowardly act."

Roe just smiled, rested his head and looked at Key as if to say "That'll teach ya."

Black Hawk watches Key and Roe for a second, then continues on.

"We remained here for some time. I cannot tell you what took place at the Fort. I and my braves were told to guard the woods. But as I could see, the British could not take the fortification. So instead, we marched to another fortification some distance off. As we approached, I discovered a smaller stockade. It seemed to me that there were not a lot of American soldiers in it.

The British war chiefs sent a flag of truce. Col. Dixon himself carried it but soon returned telling the British war chief that the American Officer in charge would not give it up. He insisted they would fight. Col. Dixon then came to me and boasted, 'Tomorrow you will see how easily we will take this stockade.' I believed what he said was true but I was disappointed the next morning. The British advanced and commenced an attack. They fought like true braves but were defeated by the braves in the Fort. A great number of British soldiers were killed. The British were preparing to retreat.

I was fed up with the British. We were not successful, we came away with no plunder, nothing, time after time. I ordered my braves to leave Detroit and return to our home on the Rock River. I wanted to see what had become of my wife and children. I had not heard from them since I left. I left a few of my braves at Detroit, and took the rest of them home with me.

As we were marching home, we met no one until we came to the Illinois River. At the place where we were on the Illinois, there were to lodges of Potawatomi. They were friendly to us and gave us something to eat. I asked them about their friends who were also with the British. They indicated that there had been some fighting along the Illinois River. They told me that a Peoria fur trader had been taken prisoner. 'Was it by a man named Gomo?' I asked. They said no, they were sure it was by the Americans who came up the Illinois with boats. hey took the fur trader and French settlers prisoner. Then they burned the village of Peoria. They had no information regarding our village on the Rock River.

Three more days we marched and came within the vicinity of our village. We discovered that a party of Americans had actually followed us from the British camp at Detroit. One of the American followers came out. He was more daring than his comrades. He was in the thicket and was just about to shoot me when I saw him aiming at me. I ordered him to surrender. To my surprise, he did. So I marched him into my camp with orders to my braves to treat him as a brother. I told them that I was going to adopt him into our tribe.

When we neared our village, I could see smoke ascending from a hollow in the bluff. I sent my braves ahead to my village and went alone to the place from whence the smoke proceeded to see who was there. As I approached, I came in view of a fire. As I approached further, I saw an old man sitting in a sorrowful way beneath a mat which he had stretched over him.

At any other time I would have turned away without disturbing him, knowing that he came here to be alone and to humble himself before the Great Spirit. That the Great Spirit would take pity on him.

I approached and seated myself beside him. He gave one sad look, then turned his eyes to the ground again. I recognized this man! It was my old friend. The man who's son I had spent much time with. I anxiously inquired about his son, my adopted child. I also asked him what had befallen our people.

My old friend seemed scarcely alive. He must have been fasting. I lighted my pipe and put it to his mouth. He eagerly drew a few puffs, then looked up at me. He recognized me. His eyes were glassy so I gave him water before he fell into forgetfulness. The water revived him some. So I asked again, what has happened to our people and what of our son?"

Key snickers under his breath, "Sure, you were concerned about his son."

"What did you say Mr. Key?" The judge asks.

"Oh nothing your honor," Key replies with a mischievous smile on his face, that he hides and sits.

"Your old friend, the old man, what happened to him?" The judge asks.

"He spoke to me with a feeble voice and said: 'Soon after your departure to join the British, I descended the Mississippi with a small party to winter at the place I told you the white man had asked me to come to. When my son and I arrived, there was a Fort there. The white people that had invited me to hunt there, had moved into the Fort. I went to the Fort to tell the people there that my band were friendly and we simply wished to hunt in the vicinity of the Fort.

The war Chief who commanded there told me that we could hunt there but on the Illinois side of the river. If we hunted there, no one would trouble us. They had sentinels but they only ranged on the Missouri side. The sentinels were told not to cross the river. I was pleased with his assurance of safety, we crossed over and made a winters camp. Game was plenty, we encamped happily. We often talked about you, my son regretted your absence and the hardships you would have to undergo. We had been there about two moons when my son went out as usual to hunt. Night came and he did not return."

Key stands up outraged, "Next you're going to tell us that White people killed his son."

"Yes!" Replies Black Hawk. "The old man said to me that he was alarmed for his sons safety. The old man did not sleep that night."

He said: "My woman went to the other lodges and gave the alarm that one was missing. All turned out to hunt for him.

There was snow on the ground which gave way to his tracks. We followed them for some distance before we found that he was on the trail of a deer, which also led toward the river.

Soon we came to the place where he had stood and fired. We soon discovered a deer, skinned and hanging on the branch of a tree. Why would he leave a skinned deer I asked myself. The answer came, we had discovered the tracks of White men.

They had taken my son prisoner. Their tracks led across the river and down towards the Fort, we followed the trail. We soon found my son lying dead. He had been most cruelly murdered, his face was shot to pieces, his body stabbed in several places and he had been scalped. He had no chance, his arms were tied behind his back.

The old man paused for some time, tear welled up in his eyes. He then added that his wife died on their way up the Mississippi. So I took the hand of my old friend and pledged myself to avenge the death of his son."

"Pitiful, pitiful," Yells Roe. "You must have just been  
incensed!"

"So in keeping your vow, you killed White people?" Key asks.

"Objection your honor, he didn't say that, the defense is leading." Roe says before Key can say anything else.

"Sustained." Says the judge.

"Then I will say it a different way…" Key says but is cut off by the judge.

"…You will sit Mr. Key and let Mr. Black Hawk continue explaining the situation." The judge looks at Black Hawk, "You may continue sir."

"It was now dark and a terrible storm was raging. The rain was descending in heavy torrents. The thunder was rolling in the heavens and lightning flashed athwart the sky. I took my blanket off and wrapped it around the feeble old man."

Key roles his eyes.

"When the storm finally abated, I kindled a fire and took hold of my old friend to move him closer to it. My old friend was dead.

I remained with him until the next morning. Some of the people in my village came looking for me. They assisted me in burying him on the peak of the bluff. I then returned to my village, visiting the grave of my friend from time to time.

On my arrival at the village I was met by our chiefs and braves. They ushered me to a lodge which had been prepared for me. After I ate, I gave a full account of all that I had seen and done at Detroit. I explained to my people the manner in which the British and Americans fought. I told them that the Americans and the British marched out in open daylight to fight regardless of the number of warriors they might lose. This was strange to me in that when we fight, we seize the opportunity to save our people as much as we can. I consider this good policy in a War Chief. After the battle is over, they would retire to feast and drink wine as if nothing happened. They did not mourn their dead. They did write a statement about what had been done.

Each party, the American's and the British, claimed victory. Neither party gave an account of even half of their dead. They fought like braves but would not lead a party with us. Our maxim was: "Kill the enemy and save our own men." Those Chiefs will do to paddle a canoe but not steer it.

The Americans actually shot better than the British but their soldiers were not so well clothed or provided for.

The current village Chief informed me that after I left for Detroit with my braves and the parties who followed, the Sauk nation was reduced to a small party of fighting men. They would not have been able to defend themselves if the American's had attacked. Further, the old men and old women who belonged to the braves you took were left for the few fighting men we had to provide for them.

A council had been held, in the mean time, to say that Quashquame, The Lance, and other Chiefs would accompany the old men and women, and the women and children to St. Louis to the American Chief stationed there. They were well treated by the Americans, they were then sent up the Missouri river and provided for while the braves you took were assisting the British.

Then the subject of an Indian I do not like came up. Keokuk… Keokuk was made the war Chief in my absence. He became the leader of the few warriors left in our village.

I asked how he could have been selected as a Chief? The other Chiefs said 'that a large force of American troops was seen by our spies going toward Peoria. The people of the village feared that they would come up and attack us. 'We had a council to decide what was our best course of action if this happened. We first determined that the people of the village would go to the west side of the Mississippi to remain out of the way. Keokuk was standing at the door of the lodge because in his current status, he was not allowed to enter. He had never killed any of our enemies. Eventually Wacome went out. Keokuk told Wacome that he was listening to the council. He heard what they had decided. Keokuk was anxious to be permitted to speak before the council adjourned. Wacome went back in and asked if Keokuk could address the council. He was allowed, he said: 'I have heard with sorrow, that you will take the people of our village across the Mississippi to the west side. But I ask you, would you leave our village, desert our homes and flee before the enemy approaches?' He asked them: 'Would you leave everything, even the graves of our fathers to the mercy of an enemy without trying to defend them?' Then he said: " **Give me charge** of your few warriors and I will defend the village while you sleep in safety.'

The council determined that Keokuk should be our war Chief. Keokuk gathered the few warriors that we had and followed the trail to Peoria. He returned and told the council 'that they saw no one and the American's never came to our village.' The people were satisfied that Keokuk would be the war Chief. Wacome told me that Keokuk used every precaution so that our people would not be surprised and that is how Keokuk became war Chief. 'Fine,' I said, packed up my things and took off to see my wife and children.

My boys were growing fine. It is not customary for one to say a lot about our women. They perform their part cheerfully and never interfered with the business of men."

(Black Hawk remembers)

When Black Hawk was about twenty-two and still under the rule of his father Pyesa, his village was enjoying a few days of rest and relaxation from their otherwise hectic lives. The young Black Hawk decided to take a few minutes to enjoy the day himself. He sat by a tree that was near his lodge and just outside the lodge of his father. The weather was warm and there was not a cloud in the sky. Some played ball, some rode horses and others just sat around, napped, or worked on things they would otherwise not be able to work on, hobbies of sorts.

While he was sitting he noticed a girl about his age. She, like many of the squaws, had long jet black hair and dressed well. She was not soft and supple like his mother who he never knew but thin, sturdy, even muscular and yet, uncompromisingly beautiful. She worked while the others played though she seemed to be content. She and her mother were moving corn in baskets. Her strength was obvious in the way she lifted the baskets.

Black Hawk noticed her several more times but as the son of the Great Chief, he tried to look busy when she glanced in his direction. She knew he was watching but was not about to let him get to know her easily.

The next winter while at their hunting grounds Black Hawk was moving meat around to make room for the hunt the next day. He noticed some other boys about his age laughing at each other. One picked up some deer guts and threw them at another. Before long, a deer gut fight ensued. The braves were laughing hysterically. Black Hawk watched and laughed a little at their happiness.

Then he noticed the squaw. She was near her wigwam doing something with furs. The boys that were throwing the deer guts also noticed her. Black Hawk watched with some concern. He knew that she was not aware of the boys who were aware of her. Black Hawk watched as one of the boys took a drink. After watching them some more, he realized that they were quite drunk. And now they were headed up the path toward the Squaw.

She eventually saw them coming, dropped what she had and ran into her wigwam. Her family was nearby, her father, mother, four younger brothers and two younger sisters and a dog.

As the boys neared her wigwam, the father noticed them. They were sniffing around and one of them opened the flap that covered its entrance. The father walked over and shooed the boys away. They were cocky but ran away. Black Hawk was content to see that her father would keep her safe.

That night he lay in his wigwam watching sparks from the fire rise up through the opening in the top. It was late, all was quiet. There were sentinels assigned to guard the camp. Black Hawk was thinking about the squaw.

He finally got up and slinked through the TP's. His path only lit by the moon. When he finally reached her TP he quietly got down on his stomach, level with the bottom of her TP. He called to her. He tried several times but just before he had decided to give up, she popped her head out from under.

"Who is there?" She asked but in the Sauk language.

Black Hawk lay on the ground near the TP and didn't speak for a moment. Then he acknowledged her question.

"It is I, Black Hawk, the son of the Chief."

A pause, then, "What do you want?"

"To speak with you." He answered.

Another pause, then, "About what?" She asked, knowing full well what he wanted.

He was stumped. He hadn't thought that far ahead. The son of the Chief, speechless. What would she think?

"Are you cold?" She asked.

He had to think about it. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Then come inside." She ordered.

He was cold and began to crawl under the leather hull but then realized what he was doing and stopped. "I… in there, with you?"

She laughs a little, "You did say you were cold?"

"Yes… yes I am cold."

"Then come in. I won't hurt you." She says.

Black Hawk laughs at himself a little, then enters her TP. They sit looking at each other, it was warm, the only light in the tent from a small fire that burned in the middle. She smiles and looks down, she was shy.

"You… said, you are Black Hawk?" She asks.

"Yes… yes I am."

Another awkward pause.

"But…"

"But what?" She asks.

He doesn't want to appear stupid but has no choice but to ask. "I… do not know your name."

She smiles and looks down, "I am Asshewequa."

"Singing Bird. I like it."

"I think it is… too pretty." She says.

He thinks for a moment, "I think… it is perfect. To me, you are as the birds singing from the trees on a beautiful day."

Probably the most romantic thing he had ever said. She was swooned by him, the two looked at each other. The small fire lights their faces. He leans forward to kiss her, she leans forward but just as they are about to kiss a knife cuts through the tent and three braves come in laughing, trying to be quiet.

Black Hawk can smell the alcohol almost immediately. Two more braves enter from the front entrance where the flap is. Black Hawk stands up but is instantly clubbed from behind and knocked down. Not unconscious but down for the count none-the-less.

They immediately grab her and cover her mouth. Several of them wrestle her to the ground and climb on top of her. The one most on top starts to undo his winter covering when someone from behind pulls him off, strikes him and throws him out of the TP. The others try to fight this savior in the dark but the man is huge and strong. As each attacks, he beats them and tosses them out. Finally he grabs Black Hawk. A few disabling punches and he is airborne as well and sailing out the entrance.

The young Black Hawk limps back to his TP.

The next morning, still asleep in his lodge, his father wakes him.

"A late night my young son?" Pyesa asks from the opening in the Tp.

Black Hawk slowly rouses from his sleep. "Father, I am not well."

"Son, a young chief has to…" Pyesa stops mid sentence, seeing the cuts and bruises about his son's face.

Black Hawk is still waiting for his father to say something.

"What has happened to you my son? Has a bear attacked you?" Pyesa asks, somewhat concerned.

Black Hawk thinks a little, touches one of the marks on his face. "No I…"

As Black Hawk is about to explain to his father what had happened, a demanding voice from outside is heard. Pyesa turns to see who is calling.

"Great Chief, please forgive my tone but it was brought to my attention that your son may be one of the guilty." Her father states.

Pyesa looks at his son inside the TP again. He again notices the marks on Black Hawks face. Pyesa turns again and looks at the girl's father. "What is it that my son may be guilty of?"

"Invasion Great Chief." The man answers.

Black Hawk comes out of the TP. Her father sees that he does bare wounds on his face.

"Invasion of what?" Pyesa asks.

There are several other boys standing near, culprits in the offending issue. They look at Black Hawk strangely.

"Your son, I caught him in my daughters lodge last night. I am rounding up her attackers. They were about to violate her when…"

One of the other boys speaks up, "…Please Great Sir, may I speak?"

"No, keep silent!" Her father orders.

"Sir, I must speak." Says the boy.

Her father tries to shut the young brave up but Pyesa insists that the boy be able to speak.

"Very well." Says her father.

"It is true, we had been drinking fire water. I do not wish to say more but the brave, Black Hawk, was not with us, he was there but not with us."

"I was there." Says Black Hawk.

"You were?" Asks Pyesa.

"You were?" Asks the father.

"Yes but I was there by invitation. I was cold and the maiden let me in to get warm. We were talking when some of these men came in abruptly."

"She tried to tell me this but I was angry and would not listen to her." Says the father.

Pyesa is still confounded, he looks at Black Hawk. "Why were you in this girls lodge? If you needed warmth, why not go to your own?"

"We were…" Black Hawk is too embarrassed to say the rest.

"…Oh" Says Pyesa.

"…Oh" The father stops then continues on. "What were you…?

"We were… talking, that is all."

"That is… what she told me but I would not listen." Says her father.

Pyesa looks at both of them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"She has… mentioned that she is starting to…"

"…To look at young braves?" Asks Pyesa

"Yes." The father says, not wanting to admit it.

"Then she and my son must enter into the dance." Says Pyesa.

The father looks up at Pyesa. "She is… too old my chief."

"Too old?" Pyesa thinks, "What is… too old?"

"I… we have never… she…"

Pyesa cuts him off. "…Yes, but times have changed. We must change with them. I will allow this."

"But great Chief, would it be seen as… you making an exception for your boy?" The father comments.

"Then let it be seen that way. I am the Chief. I will decide. "Go to her then. But you must be…" Black Hawk cuts her father off.

"…We will… take our time." Says Black Hawk. Both fathers seem satisfied with his statement.

That night, Black Hawk goes to her TP and calls to her. She does not reply. He calls again, even calling her by her name. Still she does not answer. He is confounded, "Maybe she is not there," he thinks to himself.

The next day after the hunt, Black Hawk comes in with some of his friends. He sees her pulling a deer off of her father's horse. He runs over to assist her.

"Please, let me help you with that." Black Hawk asks.

She ignores him and forcefully pulls the carcass away and drapes it over her shoulder. Black Hawk, confused, follows her.

"What have I done?" He asks.

She continues to walk, he gets in front of her, she walks around him. He stops, shrugs his shoulders and gives up.

That night, Black Hawk sits by a fire roasting some Venison. Her mother walks up, Black Hawk sees her and in his shock, he stands up.

"Yes?"

"Please excuse me, I did not mean to startle you." She says.

He calms, sits and looks at the fire. "I know you. You are her mother."

"Yes… may I sit?" She asks.

Black Hawk looks at her for a second. "Please… sit."

She sits near him. "Do you… like my daughter?"

A little embarrassed by the question. "Yes… I suppose I do."

"Then go to her tonight." The mother says.

"I did… last night and… I tried to…"

"…I know, she told me." Says the mother.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. She is just… a woman." Says the mother.

"Nothing, I must have done something…"

"…No… you did nothing wrong. She loves you but she is confused. Her father was angry at her and now, for some reason, she takes it out on you." Says the mother.

"I… why?"

"I cannot answer that. Just go to her, that is all I can tell you." The mother says.

"I… I will think about it."

The mother stands up, touches his chin, smiles and walks away.

Black Hawk is completely confused. Just about that time, his father, Pyesa walks up and sits down. Black Hawk does not respond.

"What troubles you my son?" Pyesa asks.

Black Hawk has to think before he answers. "Women."

Pyesa laughs a little to himself. "Ah, yes, women."

"I am… in love with one of our squaws. But she…"

Pyesa has to think now. "I have been trying to figure out women almost all my life. I still don't understand them completely."

A pause.

"Does she love you?" Pyesa asks.

"I… I believe she does or at least she did."

"And?" Pyesa asks.

"Her mother came to me tonight."

"Really, what did she say?" Pyesa asks.

Black Hawk thinks. "She said I should go to her."

"So, what's the problem?" Pyesa asks.

"I… I don't want to go through that again."

"That my son, is the same thing most braves go through and that, my son is something you will have to figure out for yourself." Says Pyesa.

Black Hawk looks up at his father who stands, stretches, turns around and enters his TP.

On the day the tribe is breaking hunting camp to head for their village on the Rock River, Black Hawk can see across the camp, that the girl and her family are packing the last of their things on Pack horses. She glances at him but she does not smile. Then she looks away and finishes what she's doing. Black Hawk can only shake his head.

Later, when they are on their march back to their village, Asshewequa's family is walking past some bushes and thickets when several Osage braves jump out at them. The women scream. The father is able to fend a couple of them off but another shoots him.

Then masses of Osage attack the tribe. Several of the Sauk men are killed or wounded. Pyesa jumps in just in time, he fires his rifle killing one of them. Two come at him from behind but he is ready and fends them off.

Before long, Sauk warriors are in the fight. Some of the Sauk equipment catches fire. It's pandemonium, all are fighting like crazy.

Some of the Osage grab Asshewequa and her sisters. The mother and brothers try to fight them off but are batted away having no affect. Asshewequa is screaming. Her mother tries to get to her but she is Tomahawked and pushed back. This time one of the Osage men is about to stab her when an arrow sticks in his chest. The other Osage that were with him who are hauling Asshewequa away, stop to look.

Black Hawk crashes in. He knocks some of them away, fires his rifle killing another one of them. He fixes another arrow and cuts one down. One jumps on his back, he takes his knife and jabs it backward, stabbing the Osage in the eye. He runs over, grabs Asshewequa, pulls her up and hauls her away from the fighting.

Now other Sauk men are helping her father up. He is still alive. Black Hawk has run back into the fray, he fights like a lion. His father sees him and watches for a moment but then has to turn his attention back to the battle even though he is somewhat injured.

After about an half an hour, the battle is over. The Osage commence a retreat. Some of the Sauk men lay dead or wounded. Many of the Osage lay dead or wounded. Some of the Sauk warriors finish them off and scalp them.

Black Hawk walks over to Asshewequa's family. The father is ok, the mother, daughters and boys are beaten but ok. Asshewequa is cut and bruised as well but is tending to her family.

After Black Hawk is assured that her family is ok, he walks away. She sees him, it was the hardest thing he had ever done but he tried to act as if he wasn't interested. He goes and checks on other wounded braves. Her father and Pyesa look at each other. All they can do is shrug their shoulders.

That night, back in their village, Black Hawk lays alone in his lodge. He hears a noise outside, he is suspicious, grabs his rifle and moves silently toward entrance. He uses the end of the rifle to pull the flap covering the entrance back a little. Asshewequa is standing there.

He puts the rifle away simultaneously pulling the flap open. She turns around. They smile at each other, they kiss.

(Back in the courtroom)

"She is the only wife I ever had and the only one I will ever have. She is a good women and teaches my boys to be brave. I could have stayed with them and enjoyed the comforts of my lodge but I had made a promise to a friend to avenge the death of my adopted son. I gathered a party of thirty braves and explained to them the object of gathering this war party together. I told them that it was to avenge the death of a very close friends son who was cruelly and wantonly murdered by white men. I explained to them the pledge I made to my friend. 'Avenge my son.' Were the last words that he had spoken. All were motivated by their own feelings towards the Whites and agreed to go with me.

We started in canoes down the Mississippi until we landed near the place where Fort Madison had stood. It had, earlier, been abandoned and burned by the Whites. Nothing remained but the chimneys.

We were pleased to see that the Whites had left that area. We jumped in our canoes again and rowed further down the river. I dropped one brave near Cape Gray. The remainder of my braves went to the mouth of the river. I hurried across to the trail that led from the mouth of the river to another Fort. I was near a creek and heard firing. I returned to where my braves were and took them back with me. We concealed ourselves on the side of a road. We had not been there long before two men riding one horse came at full speed from the direction of the sound of the firing. When they came close enough, we fired, the horse jumped and both men fell. We rushed toward them, one of them rose and ran. I followed him and was gaining on him when he ran over some rails that had been pre-made. He grabbed a stick and swung at me. I now had an opportunity to see his face. I knew him, he had been at Quashquame's village to teach the people how to plow. We believed he was a good man. I did not wish to kill him and pursued him no further. I returned and met my brave. He told me that he had killed the other man and had his scalp in his hand. We had not strolled far when we met the man that my brave had supposedly killed. The man was staggering like a drunken man and he was covered all over with blood.

I had seen many people cruelly murdered and there was always lots of blood but I was not prepared to see him like this. It was the most terrible sight I had ever seen. I could not look at him. I told the brave that was with me to kill him and put him out of his misery. I continued to walk but heard rustling in the bushes ahead. I was prepared to fight when I saw two boys hiding in the undergrowth. I thought of my own children and passed by acting as if I had not seen them.

My brave joined me soon after and we continued to walk back together. Before long we met the other braves from our party. I warned them that we would be pursued and directed them to follow me. We all crossed the creek near the Fort when a party of mounted men rushed upon us at full speed. The brave that was with me was Sauganash. You all know him as Billy Caldwell"

 **RECOLLECTION**

Billy Caldwell recalls a different raid by the American's upon his own band.

Billy Caldwell, a White turned Potawatomi. He chose three warriors that were partial to him and about 130 other braves. Black Hawks party went back to the winter hunting camp in PawPaw. They would attempt to hunt again in his favorite area the next morning.

Billy Caldwell had split his band into smaller hunting parties. They had set up camp on the Illinois river in the Joliet area. His party of twelve was hunting when a force of about one-hundred American regulars road up, all mounted. Some of Billy's party were firing at Buffalo which startled the American's. They dismounted and ran for cover amid some nearby trees pulling their mounts into the woods behind them. Billy's party was unaware of the American Regular presents at that point.

Word of the situation passed between the American soldiers. Eventually it was realized by the American's that the Indian's were hunting and hadn't been alerted to their presents. The leader of the American force signaled some of his men to follow him near the sound of where the Indian's were hunting. The American men silently watched for a few moments then quietly moved back to where the rest of the troops were.

Billy being keen on American movements, was ever on his toes but really had no indication that troops were in the area. Billy and his braves continued to hunt.

This allowed the American's plenty of time to make a plan. Their task, to remove the Indian presents from that area of Illinois so that White settlers could live without the fear of retaliation.

Billy is hunting but looks up, wondering why he has an uneasy feeling. Shots are fired, at first Billy and the braves with him assume that it's other parts of his total party hunting. But Billy starts to analyze in his mind the sound of the guns firing. They sound different. Billy halts his band, they stand listening. Faint yells, more shots, the yells are silenced. Billy alerts, he tells the others in his band that the shots were not from Indian muskets and the faint yells were fellow Indians in distress, fighting or hiding.

The band runs in the presumed direction of the shots. As they're running, a group of regulars pops up from a different direction and fires at Billy's band dropping several. Billy and the survivors drop to the ground in the tall grass. Billy calls out names but some of the ones he calls out don't reply. There are only eight of their small party left and the troops now know of their where-abouts.

More of Billy's partial bands come looking, they watch for Americans. Another group of regulars fire on the other partial bands. There were nineteen of them and now only nine. There was nothing Billy could do without alerting the regulars but he has reloaded and as they fire on Billy's other group Billy pops up and fires on the Regulars dropping one of them. The Americans duck down. Billy and the rest of his band start to crawl in the direction of the other part of his hunting party.

The Regulars are in the trees nearby. Another group of Billy's hunting party, a smaller band, attacks the Regulars in the woods. Shots ring out and then the menacing cries of Indians warring are heard. Billy knows this will be disastrous.

The others in the third band, kill several of the Regulars and tomahawk several more. But the Regulars are fighting men too. They don't have time to reload but they have pistols and bayonets. More of the regulars come out from behind the trees and attack the survivors of the third band killing the rest of them.

In the mean time what remains of Billy's band and the second hunting party have met up and regrouped. Billy has warned his new band, that there may be more Regulars hiding somewhere.

The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh of Billy's bands are cautiously moving toward the sound of the gun fire. Yet another large group of Regulars pops out from behind the four bands and begin firing. Members of the four bands still standing fire back killing some of the Regulars. The Regulars pull pistols and fire another volley killing more of the four bands. Billy and his new band also fire at the regulars. They charge the Regulars but the Regulars in the nearby woods have had time to reload and come out firing at both Billy's band and the remainder of the four other bands. The Regulars in the woods charge at both bands. The battle ensues hand to hand, many in the bands are killed. Several of the Regulars are killed. The second group of Regulars has reloaded and kill more of the Pottawatomi braves.

The rest of Billy's hunting party appears firing and kill many more of the Regulars. Some of the Regulars have retreated to the nearby woods but are well armed. Many of Billy's hunting party run out of ammunition and resort to attacking with Tomahawks. The rest of the Regulars come from a different direction firing. Most of Billy's band is killed. Billy and some of the band who still have ammunition, duck behind some trees in a small wooded area opposite the American woods and fire on the regulars. The Regulars, in usual fashion walk toward the remnants of Billy's band firing. Some of the Regulars are killed or injured. The remnants of Billy's band and Billy raise a white flag surrendering. They are taken prisoner by the regular army and will be taken to St. Louis to stand trial.

As Billy and the remnants of his band have their hands bound by the Regulars, Billy takes note of all the Potawatomi that have been killed. They also notice all the Regulars that lay dead around them. The leader of the Regulars also takes note. Anger rises in him, he comes back to reality and rough houses Billy's band into a line behind the horses of the Regulars.

Some of the Regulars cry over their dead friends. Billy notices this and feels for them as he and his party are pulled away. The leader of the Regulars orders a group of them to stay behind and bury the dead. The burial detail only attends to the American's, The American leader orders the burial detail not to bury the Indians. The Indians are left to rot. Billy and the remaining Potawatomi are saddened by their dead as they're led off.

Quashquame's group are doing fairly well and have a spot picked out for their camp. They return to the camp and begin field-dressing their kills. They erect poles with rope to hang the pelts out to dry. They have no knowledge of the fate of Billy's group.

Black Hawk has returned to their camp at Paw Paw with his braves and close friends who haven't caught much for the second day. He sends riders out to ask the others if their hunting has been affected. The riders go out and come to Quashquame's camp first. Quashquame's braves and squaws have had some success. The riders move on to Billy's camp.

As one might imagine, when they arrive, there are only six braves at Billy's camp. They are packed and ready to move when Black Hawk's riders show up. TP's are taken down and fires doused. When the riders ask what has happened, Billy's braves say that the hunting party never returned. They were packing up to see if the hunting party had moved to Quashquame's camp or something. Black Hawk's band tell that they were just there and there was no indication that anyone else had joined the camp and they did not pass any hunting parties on their way. The six braves follow Black Hawk's riders back to Black Hawk's camp. Getting there takes until the next day but they are alarmed and don't stop until they arrive.

Black Hawk, un-aware of any emergency, meets the riders with a smile. When he sees Billy's braves that have joined the riders, he becomes concerned. The six braves explain the story to Black Hawk. Black Hawk pulls a makeshift war party together of 50 braves including Black Hawk himself. They set out to see if they can find Billy and his party.

While on the lookout for Billy and his party the war party discovers American troops headed for the fort in Ottawa.

(Back to reality in the court room)

Black Hawk continues to speak. "I took aim and shot the leader of the party. He fell lifeless from his horse. The rest of my braves fired but did not have any effect. They rushed upon us, we did not have time to reload. They surrounded us shooting. They killed a couple of my braves and forced us into a deep sink-hole. There were bushes at the bottom which mostly broke our fall. Most of us were able to stand again. We reloaded and awaited the approach of the enemy. They rushed to the edge of the hole and fired-in killing another one of my braves.

We instantly returned fire and I know we killed one of their party. We reloaded, one of my braves had an idea to dig into the side of the hole so we all did this to protect ourselves. Part of our party watched expecting their whole force to be upon us soon.

Some of my warriors began singing their death song. I could hear the Whites talking and called them to come out and fight. Truly we were in a bad situation and I wished the situation to be over. Then I heard chopping and knocking. I could not imagine what they were doing. They fired a large gun into the hole but they did not hurt any of us. And just after they fired, the large gun fell into the hole with us.

I called to them again daring them to fight. I said they were not brave enough to fight us. We were in the hole a long time. They finally gave up trying to kill us and went away. We were all hungry and thirsty. There were eighteen of us in the hole. We eventually climbed out, there was no one around. Hungry but unharmed with the exception of the brave that had been killed at the start of siege, we found one white soldier which we had killed directly after we had been force into the whole. They did not remove him for fear that we might fire at them. We scalped him and placed our dead brave upon him. It was decided that we could not leave our brave in a better situation than prostrate on the other man.

"We had accomplished what we set out to do. We had avenged my friends son."

Key interrupts again. "Mr. Black Hawk, I… and the court… would like to know why you did not seek out the men that killed… your friends son? Why just kill anyone?"

I looked at the judge. The judge is looking at me as if waiting for an answer to the question. Of course I was waiting for the judge to say something snide to Key. Eventually I had to answer.

"Because, my friends son was… just anyone… to them. Therefore we just killed… anyone… to avenge… my friends son."

"Makes sense I guess." The judge says to himself.

"So you returned to your camp on the Rock River?" Roe asks.

"Yes, but we decided that it would not be safe to go back by the river, so we walked back by land. I talked to several people and found my wife and children and the greater part of our people, at the mouth of the Iowa River. I was determined to remain with my family and hunt for them. I had to humble myself before the Great Spirit, returning thanks to him for preserving me through the wars. I made my own hunting camp on the English river which is a branch of the Iowa.

During the winter, a party of Potawatomi came from the Illinois River to pay us a visit. Among them was an old man by the name of Washeown. He had lived with us at one time but was now on his own. That happens from time to time. He informed us that in the fall, the American's had built a Fort at Peoria. The American's prevented the Potawatomi from going down the Sangamon River to hunt. He said that the Potawatomi's were very much distressed.

He said that Gomo had since returned from the British Army and brought news of the British defeat near Malden. Gomo said that he went to the American Chief with a flag of truce. He told the American Chief that he had given up fighting for the British or anyone else for that matter. He told the American Chief that he wanted to make peace for the Potawatomi nation.

The American Chief gave him a paper addressed to the war Chief at Peoria. I visited that Fort with Gomo.

It was then agreed that there should be no more hostilities between the American's and the Potawatomi's. Two of the white Chiefs along with eight Potawatomie braves and five other American men, went down to St. Louis together to have the treaty of peace confirmed.

"This," said Washeown, "is good news. We cannot go to our hunting grounds but that he, Washeown, told us that he had nothing to do with the hostilities with the Indians. The American's never killed any of our people before the war and did not interfere with our hunting at any time. So I resolved to do nothing against them." He said.

Washeown then said, he made no reply to any of these remarks as the speaker, Gomo, was old and talked like a child.

At my village we gave the Potawatomi a great feast in honor of this treaty. We presented Washeown with the gift of a good horse. Then we gave a horse to each one of his party.

When they parted, they said to us that they wanted all of us to make peace with the American's. But we had made up our minds about the Americans and made no promises to them. We did agree that we would not send out war parties against the settlements.

A short time after the Potawatomi had gone, a party of thirty of our braves belonging to our nation came from the peace camp on the Missouri River. They showed us five scalps which they had taken while at the Missouri River. They wished to dance over the scalps in our village. Our people were happy to let them do so. Then they told the story of how they got the scalps. My braves and I showed them the two we had taken near the Mississippi. We explained to them why we took the war party down the river and what had happened for us to get them. We explained some of the difficulty we had to undergo to obtain them.

A peace party, they made peace all right as they recounted to us all that had taken place. They told us the number of Americans they had slain. If their story was true, they had taken many more Americans than we did when we fought alongside the British.

Then I found out that they were making their way to fight with the British. I told them of our exploits with the British and advised them to return to the peace party. I told them what the Potawatomi had just told us.

This, took the wind out of their sails, as you Americans say. They returned to the Missouri river accompanied by some of my braves whose families were also at this peace party.

The season had changed and we went to make sugar in the spring. I visited the Fox village at the lead mines. I talked to them and they all seemed in good spirits. I asked why they seemed happy. They explained to me that they also had nothing to do with the war and were not in mourning as many in our nation were.

I stayed with them for a time. We danced and feasted, it was a joyous time, I did not have to think about the war myself.

Then I visited the Potawatomi village on the Illinois River. Here I learned that Sanatuwa and Tatapuckey had also been to St. Louis.

Gomo had explained to me how they made peace with the Americans. Gomo had also left seven of his braves at St. Louis to make the peace stronger.

He also told me some very sad news. That Washeown had died. He was murdered, he had gone to the Fort there carrying fowl to exchange for tobacco, pipes and some other articles. He had actually secured some tobacco and a little flour. He left the Fort just before sunset. He was only a short distance from the Fort when he was shot dead by a White war Chief. The war Chief had concealed himself near the path of Washeown. After he killed Washeown, he dragged him to a nearby lake and threw him in. "I, Gomo, had found Washeown washed up on the shore of the lake. I have since given two homes and a rifle to his relatives, asking them not to break the peace which they agreed to."

"I stayed at the village of Gomo for some time. Again, I went with him to visit the war Chief at this Fort. I speak the Potawatomi tongue as well and was taken along for this purpose and with one of his people. The war Chief of the Fort there told us that he was very concerned that someone from his Fort, had killed Washeown. The Chief promised that he would find out who had done this and punish him for it.

I was on my way back to our village on the Rock River, when someone told me that a party of American soldiers had gone up the Mississippi to build a Fort at Prairie du Chien.

That same party of American soldiers stopped near my village. They seemed friendly and were treated the-like by our people. While they were there we commenced repairing our lodges and putting our village in order. We also cleared out our cornfields. We had a reason to divide the fields belonging to the braves that were on the Missouri River at the peace party, giving portions to those who wanted them. But, we set a condition, that once their owners returned from the peace party, that the parcels of land would be relinquished back to them.

I had returned to my village but shortly thereafter six boats arrived loaded with American soldiers on their way to reinforce the Fort at Prairie du Chien, they seemed friendly. We held council with their war Chief. We had no intention of hurting him or any of his soldiers. We could have easily killed them all. They stayed with my people all day and at the end of the day before they left they gave our people plenty of whisky.

During the night a party of British soldiers arrived from along the Rock River. This party gave us six kegs of gun powder. They said they had a message for us. The British had gone to Prairie du Chien and taken the Fort there. The British asked if the Sauks would again join the British in the war. We did, I gathered warriors and pursued the six boats. Which had sailed with a fair wind. If we had known when the soldiers had arrived the day before we could have easily taken them all. I observed that their war Chief used no precautions to prevent us from taking them.

I and my party started after them by land thinking that some of the American boats might get beached or that the Great Spirit would put them in our power if he wished them taken and the soldiers killed. We began to catch up with them. One of the boats became badly mangled and was surely to be drawn to the side of the river by the wind. They landed on the beach by running hard against it. They lowered their sail, the other boats went on.

The mangled boat, the Great Spirit gave to us. All that were on the side of the river hurried aboard when they saw us. Several of them tried to push the boat off, back into the river but were unable to do so. We were able to advance to the bank of the river undiscovered. We began firing on the boat, I encouraged my braves to continue to fire on them. Several guns fired from the boat but were unable to hit anything.

I prepared my bow and arrows to set fire to the sail which was lying on the top of the boat. After several attempts I had succeeded in setting fire to the sail. The boat was soon in flames. At this point, one of the boats that had gone on, returned, dropped anchor and swung in close to the boat that was on fire. They did help the people on the burning boat come aboard theirs. They left the people who were killed or badly wounded. We could distinctly see them passing from one boat to the other, so we fired on them. Several were killed, the war Chief had been badly wounded by my braves. Another boat came down and dropped anchor in an attempt to do the same as the boat before but it did not take hold and drifted.

This boat that was adrift was still in rapid waters and cut her cable and drifted down the river, leaving her comrades without attempting to assist them. We attacked the boat that was assisting. For some reason, they did not fire back. So I ordered a rush on the boat. When we got close, they returned fire, killing two of our braves. However two was all we lost during this engagement. Some of their men jumped in to assist the others and were successful this time at shoving the rescue boat away.

I must say, I was impressed with the war Chief that orchestrated all of this. He managed much better than the others. It would give me great pleasure to shake him by the hand.

We put out the fire on the captured boat to save its cargo. Another boat, a small skiff like boat came near us. As they passed they yelled to us, "Here comes an express from Prairie du Chien." although they were probably yelling to Americans. Because after we hoisted the British flag, they would not land and turned their little boat around and began moving back up river. We fired a few shots at them but they were too far.

Our younger men jumped in canoes and followed the other boat for some distance. They were only able to scare the people, no other damage could be inflicted.

When we entered the burnt boat, we found several barrels of whisky. We knocked in the heads and emptied the bad medicine into the river.

I also found a box full of smaller bottles and packages. These appeared to be the bad medicine such as the medicine white medicine-men use to kill people with when they were sick. This I also had poured into the river. I found several guns, large barrels filled with clothing and a number of cloth lodges. I distributed all this among my warriors.

We disposed of the dead and returned to the Fox village opposite the lower end of Rock Island where we erected our new lodges and hoisted the British Flag.

Many of our braves put on some of the clothes that were in the barrels. They were American soldier uniforms. Our encampment looked like an American soldier camp. We set up sentinels and danced over the scalps we had taken from the dead settlers on the boat.

We were certain that the Fort at Prairie du Chien had been taken. The larger boat carrying big guns also carried the party who built the Fort. Later that day some of the British came down the river in a small boat. They had actually followed the larger American boat, thinking that they could take her in the rapids. They called to the boat and asked for their surrender but the surrender was refused. Once the Americans passed the rapids even the British did not dare to run the rapids themselves. The American boat was too far gone.

The British did bring us a big gun and left three British soldiers to manage it. The British complemented us for our bravery in taking the one boat. They told us what they had done at Prairie du Chien. They gave us a keg of rum and joined with us in dancing and feasting. We gave them some things that we had taken from the boat that were no use to us, books and papers.

Most of them left the next morning but promised to return in a few days with a large group of soldiers. Directed by the British soldiers left behind, we began to dig in two places, to emplace the big gun. The British soldiers remained with it and the trenches that we dug would also keep them safe.

We sent spies down the river to see what was taking place. They sent a runner to tell us that several boats were coming up river filled with American Soldiers. I gathered a large band and was soon ready for their arrival. I was sure we would have to fight and was eager to do so since we had not been in a fight with the American's that did not involve other things or other people.

The boats arrived in the evening, stopping at a small willow island nearly opposite us.

During the night we assisted the British soldiers and moved the big gun further down to a position where it could easily reach the Americans on the island. The Americans did not know we were there.

The next morning at daylight, we began firing. It was encouraging because almost every shot hit its target. The British were very good with big guns.

The Americans pushed off as soon as they could. I was sure they would land on our side and give us battle. I was disappointed as the boats were escaping down the river.

A band of braves did follow them to see where they would land but they did not stop until they had passed through the rapids at Des Moines. Our braves did not run the rapids there but could see as the Americans had landed and began building a Fort.

I did not want a Fort in our country as we had hoped to go down to the Two River county to hunt in the fall. The Two River country had become another of our favorite hunting grounds. We were sure that if a Fort was built there that we dare not go passed.

It was almost fall and we had taken our canoes down river but we encamped on a high bluff in the vicinity of the Fort. We made no fire, we did not want to be seen. Our younger braves kept watch taking turns while the others slept. I was very tired and fell fast asleep myself.

During my sleep I dreamed of the Great Spirit. He told me to go down the bluff to a creek. There I would find a hollow tree cut down. I was to look down into the hollow stump. There I would see a snake. The head of the snake would be pointing to where the enemy would be and unarmed.

The next morning I told my braves about how the Great Spirit came to me in my dream. I took one of my braves and climbed down a ravine that led to the creek. Sure enough, it was indeed there.

We followed the creek until we saw the cut tree. When I did look into the stump, there was a snake. Its head was pointed East South East. We crawled cautiously on our hands and knees until we came in site of the Fort that was being built. It was on a hill on the opposite side of the creek. I saw there, many men. I then saw two war Chiefs walking arm in arm and they were indeed unarmed.

They eventually turned and began to walk back toward the area where the other men were building the Fort. In awhile they returned, walking directly towards the spot where we lay concealed. They stopped before they got to us. If they had kept on their path we would have killed them.

The brave and I went back across the creek and crawled to a cluster of bushes. I carefully raised my head to see if they were coming but they returned to the Fort. This day they would go on among the living."

"So you intended on killing them?" Key asks.

"Yes." Said Black Hawk.

"We went back to our camp but I returned to this area alone. I climbed down the same ravine. My brave had followed me and was now with me near the creek. I looked over a hill to the left of the one we came down. I could plainly see the men at work. I saw a sentinel walking a beat near the mouth of the creek. I watched him for a long time. My brave had moved to a different place than I. I wanted to see if the sentinel would see my brave who was crawling cautiously toward him. The sentinel stopped for some time and looked toward where my brave was concealed. The sentinel walked one way, then the other.

I watched my brave creeping toward him. I was sure the brave would attack but he finally lay still. When the sentinel was sure he was just hearing things, he turned. My brave shot him and he fell. I looked towards the Fort and saw the Whites now in what seemed like confusion. They were running wildly in all directions. Some ran to the boats that they had come in. My brave joined me and we quickly returned to the rest of the party and all hurried back to the Rock River. We arrived safely at our village. I hung up my medicine bag, put away my rifle and spear. I was terrified, feeling as if I should want my weapons no more. I had no desire to raise another war party to go against the Whites unless they gave me provocation. Nothing happened but the next spring we could see that the Fort that they had built had been abandoned and burned.

We eventually returned to my winter hunting grounds. It was there that we received an express that peace had been made between the Americans and the British. The express also said that we should make peace also. We were invited to go down to Portage des Sioux for that purpose.

Some in our nation thought we should go down. But others argued that we should not. Nomite, our principal civil Chief said he would go as soon as the Fox Indians came down from the mines.

The Fox did eventually come down so we packed up our encampment and started for this place with Nomite from the Rock River. During our travels, our civil Chief had taken ill. The Fox Indians went on but we stayed telling them that we would be along as soon as our Chief got better. He got worse, he soon died and in his place, his brother became our principle civil Chief. He was afraid to go any further for fear that he would be taken ill and die like his brother.

This seemed reasonable so we decided that none of us would go at this time. We returned to our village on the rock river. Soon the Fox Indians had returned saying they had smoked the peace pipe with the enemy. 'The Americans told us that if you do not go down soon, they would send a war party against you.'

I did not believe them and said so to our people. The Americans had always sent a message when their armies were sent against us.

La Gutrie and other British traders arrived at our village that next fall. La Gutrie told us that we were summoned by the Americans to immediately go down and make peace. He said it was the wish of the English Father.

He said that he was allowed to tell us that we could winter and hunt in the Two River country. No of the Americans had been there in several years.

I told La Gutrie that we needed to go down and explain why we had not been down there sooner. An American war Chief had come up to build a Fort near the Rapids Des Moines. We did not tell him that our principal Civil Chief had taken ill and died. We agreed to go down with La Gutrie and the other traders for this purpose.

When we arrived at the head of the rapids, the traders left all but one boat and accompanied us to see the Americans. We visited with the war Chief that was on La Gutrie's only boat telling him what we had to say and we explained why we had not been down there. The war Chief became angry and spoke to La Gutrie in private for some time.

I later asked La Gutrie what the war Chief had said to him. La Gutrie told me that the war Chief was angry and threatened to hang La Gutrie by the yard arm. La Gutrie told me that he was not afraid of what the war Chief had said. La Gutrie being a gruff man himself, said that the war Chief dare not execute his threats. I said no more and did no more than I had a right to do as a British subject. So when we arrived at Port des Sioux, I asked the Chief if we and some Menominee's could go down to the Two River country to hunt. He said that we could go down to hunt there but then we should return to make peace before the ice came. He did not want us to winter south of the Fort. He also asked why some of the Menominee were going with us?

I did not at first know how to reply to this question. I eventually told him that the Menominee had a great many pretty squaws with them. He laughed and consented.

Our people went down the river and remained all winter. We actually had no intention of going back before. We had a good hunt and loaded our traders boats with furs and peltries. The traders started for Mackinac and we returned to our village on the Rock River.

However, I did not tell the war Chief exactly where we were going. I didn't tell my people this but told my friend Gomo, the Potawatomi Chief. Gomo came to our village on the Rock River to pay me a visit and relay a message.

He said: 'The war Chief at Peoria is a good man. He always speaks the truth and treats our people well.' Gomo said: 'the war Chief at Peoria sent for me one day and told me he was nearly out of provisions and wished me to send my young men hunting to supply his Fort. He told him he would do it. He returned to my camp and told his young braves that they needed to hunt for the war Chief at Peoria. They all agreed to do so and returned with a great many deer.

The young braves carried the deer to the Fort and laid them at the gate. They then returned to our village. He again went to the Fort and asked if they needed more meat. The war Chief said he would appreciate it. Then he gave them gun powder and lead for their trouble. He returned to his village and told the young braves that the war Chief wanted more meat. Matatah, one of his principal braves said he would take a party, go across the Illinois River and make a good hunt. He took eight hunters, his wife and several other squaws with him.

As they were traveling they discovered a party of Whites coming toward them with a drove of cattle. The hunters assumed that there was no danger or they would have kept out of the way of the Whites. The Whites had not yet seen them. Matatah went to the Whites to speak with them. But when the Whites saw our hunting party they charged at full speed toward our hunters. Matatah gave up his gun to them and tried to explain to them that they were friendly and were simply making a hunt for the war Chief at Peoria.

The Whites were not satisfied with Matatah's story. They fired at Matatah and wounded him badly. Matatah was injured but able to get behind the branches of a tree that had blown down and this also kept some of the horses of the Whites from running over him. He was again fired on and wounded further, he fell from his wounds, covered with blood and died. His other hunters attempted to escape after seeing Matatah so cruelly murdered.

He said that the Whites pursued them and nearly killed all in the hunting party. He said: 'My youngest brother told me what had happened that night.' His brother had been slightly wounded while with them. He said that the Whites had abandoned their cattle and road back to their settlement. Gomo spent the rest of the night with his people, mourning the deaths of the others in the hunting party. Gomo blackened his face and started for the Fort to see the Chief there. He met the Chief and explained to him what had happened. The Chiefs countenance changed and he could see sadness for the death of his people. The war Chief asked Gomo if perhaps he was mistaken? The war Chief there could not believe that the Whites could act so cruelly. Gomo convinced him that this had been done. The war Chief said that the cowards who murdered his people would be punished. Gomo then told the Chief that his people would have revenge. He told the Chief that no one at the Fort would be in danger. He said a party of his braves would go towards the Wabash to avenge the death of the hunters and their relations. The next day, Gomo took a party of hunters and killed several deer. They left the deer at the gate to show that there was no animosity toward the people or soldiers in the Fort."

"Gomo told you this?" Roe asks.

"Yes."

"So he acted out of revenge?" Roe asks.

"Yes."

Key jumps in, "This gives you the right to attack innocent people?"

"No. This was Gomo's fight, not mine."

"Yet you are here because you killed white people for encroaching on what you deemed Indian land?" Key further asked.

Antoine translated, "Yes though I believe things are different now."

"Do you believe the land to be Indian land now?" Asks the judge.

Antoine translates, "Though I still believe this, the American people have long lived there now. I am but an old man and a friend to the Whites. I can only say that I would do what I can for them now."

"So did Gomo say anymore?" The judge asks.

Antoine translates, "Here Gomo ended his story. I could tell you many more of my own but I dislike to look back and bring sorrow afresh. So I will continue with my story after this.

The Great Chief at St. Louis sent word to come down and confirm our part of the treaty. We did not hesitate another moment. It was our greatest desire to smoke the peace pipe with him.

When we arrived at the Peace Party we met all of the Great Chiefs in the council. They told us the words of the Great Father in Washington, but we were being accused of heinous crimes and many misdemeanors. One of the misdemeanors was for not coming down when first invited. We said that we believed that the Great Father had deceived us. He forced us to join the British and we could not believe that he put his lies into the mouths of the other Chiefs to accuse us. I could not speak as a civil Chief but our civil Chief's told the Great Father at the Peace Party that what was said about us was a lie!

Our civil Chief's told the Chief of the Peace Party that they could not believe that the Great Father at Washington would say such things. Our reaction angered the other Great Chief's. The White Chief's said they would break off the treaty and make war against us. They said we had insulted them.

Insulted them? Who cares if we insulted them? We were not afraid of them." Black Hawk pauses, then speaks in a softer tone. "I'm sure that was not their intention. I now believe our civil Chief's only option was to go along with it. I do not believe our Chiefs insulted them. A lie was told. They explained what they believed. Maybe our Chief's were stern in their manor. The Whites do the same thing. I guess they ended up smoking the peace pipe anyway, but again, who cares if we insulted them.

"You should take care to watch your tone Mr. Black Hawk. You should not talk to or about the American officers in this manner.

The judge watches to see what Black Hawk would do. After Antoine translated for him, Black Hawk stood up and in a very angry tone, spoke to Key, he said"

"Sir, I do not now care if these war Chief's were insulted and I do not now care if you are insulted! My people are gone, my home is gone, my hunting ground is gone and my life is gone. If you are offended then kill me. I am old and am not afraid to meet the Great Spirit now. I was angry then and I am angry now!"

Key starts to get his dander up but the judge cuts him off. "…Mr. Key, contain your emotions, there is no doubt that Mr. Black Hawk has been run off his land. And there is no doubt that he would not hesitate to kill you."

Key backs off now, realizing that the judge is right. Black Hawk, though old, is still an Indian and could still inflict death if he wished. Key backs off somewhat frightened now. Black Hawk sees that key has backed off and sits. He regains his composure and continues to tell his story.

"I, for the first time, administered my mark with the goose quill. I agreed to the treaty. Again we were lied to. It was difficult to read the treaties of the Whites. If it had been made clear that I was signing away the right to my village, I would not have made my mark.

I never agreed to this. I would not leave, my people would not leave. I believe it should have been clear that we were not fooled by the manner in which this treaty was ascertained. We fought to keep our land.

We did not understand the manners, the laws and the customs of the white people. What we did know, we did not agree with. The treaty might as well have said that we agreed to sell our bodies for dissection. We did not, I did not know what I was doing. I speak for my people as well.

Our standard of right and wrong is different from the Whites. We can only live by what seems proper to us. The Whites stand before the gallows and plead for their lives saying, "We are sorry for what we have done." And all is well, they are not hanged. But if it is an Indian who does wrong and pleads for his life, says he is sorry for what he had done, he is hanged anyway.

We are like the white Christians. If we have corn and meat and know of a family that has none, we divide our corn and meat with them. If we have plenty of blankets, we give to those who are in want but it does me no good to explain our customs and the manner in which we live.

One of Keys fellow court officers leans over and whispers something in Keys ear. Key agrees and stands up abruptly. "Mr. Black Hawk, it is… the American peoples observation that the Indians do not live in this manner."

Antoine translates. "I have never seen a white observing our manners and customs, so how would you know?" Asks Black Hawk.

The judge interrupts… "Ah, let's just hear the rest of Mr. Black Hawks story." The judge looks at Black Hawk, "You are getting to the end of your story are you not sir?"

"My story has an ending but it is not here." Replies Black Hawk.

The judge sits back and rolls his eyes.

Roe speaks up, "Once you smoked the peace pipe with the peace… treaty… people, how were you treated?"

"We were release to go, they did not treat us badly after that. So we went back to our village on the Rock River. I told my fellow Chiefs that I would like to visit some of the other Sauk villages along the way. They agreed, so I went a separate way.

While riding on my own I came upon a Lieutenant. A Militia officer. He was tall but strong and appeared to be most intelligent. He sat up high on his horse. He was alone and when he saw me, he assumed that I was against him and fired his musket at me. It seemed at first that he had missed his target but very soon I realized that he hit exactly what he was aiming for. He hit the strap which held my Tomahawk and it fell from my side. He pulled his knife and immediately charged at me on his horse. Being a well seasoned warrior myself, I thought I could defend against him. When he was at my side, he tried to kill me with the knife. I caught his knife hand but he grabbed hold of the necklace that I wore and pulled me over with him. We both tumbled off our horses and rolled around on the ground trying the gain the upper hand between the two of us. Eventually he was able to get his foot under me and tossed me backwards. I flipped over his head and landed hard on my back. It was then that I was sure how smart and strong he was. An equal match to me by any standards. I got up, pulled my knife and charged at him. Again, thinking that as a seasoned warrior I could kill him, I found myself flipped over on my back again. I quickly got to my feet but this time, the man had my knife. I didn't remember him taking it from me when he threw me. He tossed it aside and charged me with his knife. Using my entire body, I sprung up in the air turning sideways as I jumped. He was not prepared for this. His momentum was such that as he lunged toward me, my body in the air, caused him to run into me, I kicked him with my feet. I landed on my feet facing him, he landed on the ground, on his back this time. He was quick to his feet. I attacked him this time but when I got too close he struck me in the face with his fist. The blow was such that my momentum caused me to fall, he simply stepped out of the way. I crashed to the ground. He then turned and jumped on me. He landed hard on me which knocked the wind out of me. He knew this disturbed me and he tried to kill me with the knife again. I was barely able to catch his knife hand. He was strong and it was difficult for me to keep him from killing me. I finally used my elbow to strike his face knocking him off of me. It took me a moment to gain my composure. He had lost the knife but still had his composure, got behind me and locked my head in his arms. He was crushing my neck and lifting me in the process. I had to act quickly so I threw my legs and my body over his head and my weight pulled him back and down to the ground. He still had hold of my neck but his hold was precarious. I was able to free myself, I started to move away from him but he was ready and grabbed my legs knocking me backward. He climbed up my body while I was laying on the ground. He had me beneath him and began striking me with his fist over and over. His blows were tremendous, if this had gone on much longer he would have dispatched me. I moved my head once and he missed, this allowed me to throw him back. I stumbled back holding my neck. I was out of breath and leaned against a fallen tree. He was in better shape than I. He charged me again hitting me with the full weight of his body. I was out of energy and the only thing I could do was fall with him. Now I had hold of his head and neck but the only thing I could do was toss him over me. He was up and charged me again. I was too tired to avoid him, he hit me again, mid section and the two of us went down. We both struggled to gain control of the other. He managed to get on top of me again, held me down and was to commence striking me again. I could not let this happen again or he would surely win. I reached around with my hand and found his musket lying near us. I grabbed it, it had been discharged and there was no bayonet so I used it as a club. I knocked him off of me, stood up, turned it so the butt of the musket was opposite my hand. I swung down at him striking him atop his head with the butt of the musket. I raised it high and was about to strike him again but something stopped me. I had fully intended to strike him again. I stood over him for a moment fully intending to kill him. I can only say now that at that time the Great Spirit stopped me. He put into my mind that this man was my equal in ability and strength. I wanted to shake him by the hand but it was not the time He covered his head expecting me to strike him again but I could not. He was defenseless, I raised the musket to hit him again angry, bloody and beaten but I could not strike him. I looked at him for a moment, he was bloody as well. He uncovered his face long enough to look back at me. I threw the musket away, ran, jumped on my horse and road off. I eventually rejoined my friends and told them what had happened. We then rode back to where our encampment was. I can say now, here, that I have seen this man's face somewhere else. I do not know who he is but I believe he has become famous among the Whites in this land.

When I did finally arrived back at my village, still licking my wounds from the beating I took, I found that troops had come to build a Fort on Rock Island. It was a time of peace or so I thought, for it seemed that they were preparing for war. We did not try to stop them but we were still disturbed because this was the best land on the Mississippi and had long been the resort of our young people during the summer.

It was a garden place like the White people have near their big villages. This garden place supplied us with strawberries, black berries, gooseberries, plums, apples and nuts of different kinds.

I was standing at the foot of the rapids which supplied us with fine fish. When I was young, I spent many happy days on this island.

A good spirit had charge of it. The spirit lived in a cave in the rocks immediately under the place where the Fort now stands. This guardian spirit had often been seen by my people. This spirit was white with large wings like a swans but he was much larger. My people were particular not to make much noise in that part of the island which it inhabited, they did not want to disturb it. But the noise at the Fort has driven it away and a bad spirit has taken its place.

My village was situated on the north side of the Rock River at the foot of the rapids on the point of land between the Rock River and the Mississippi. In front of my village was a prairie that extended to the Mississippi. And in the rear, a continuous bluff that gently ascended from the prairie.

 **BLACK HAWK'S TOWER**

We used the highest peak of the bluff as our watch tower. From there we had a fine view for many miles up and down the Rock River and in every direction. To the side of the bluff we planted our corn. Our corn fields extended about two miles up and parallel with the Mississippi. Our fields joined with those of the Fox who's village was on the same stream opposite the lower end of Rock Island. Their village was actually about three miles from ours according to the Whites method of measurement. We had cultivated about eight-hundred acres… this included that which we had also planted on the islands of the Rock River.

The land around our village, which looked untouched, we covered with blue-grass which furnished excellent pasture for our horses. We were supplied good water by the many springs that poured out of the bluff. Not only were the rapids good for fine fish but an abundance of them. The land was fertile and provided us good crops of corn, beans, pumpkins and squash. We always had plenty. Our children never cried from hunger, our people were never in want.

Our village was there for more than a hundred years. We were the only tribe in the Mississippi valley. Our range ran from the Wisconsin River to the Portage des Sioux, near the mouth of the Missouri River. It was about Seven-hundred miles in length.

At the time that I was growing up and lived in the village, we did not have much involvement with the Whites except those who were traders. There was no place else in the land that gave us such advantages. Our hunting grounds were the best we had ever heard of. If a prophet had come to us and told us the things that were to come to pass, our people would not have believed him. If a prophet were to come to us and say that we were to be driven from our land, from our village, from our hunting grounds, we would not have believed him.

Now, we cannot even visit the graves of our forefathers, relatives or friends. There are no graves left, our people are buried there but there is no indication that we were.

The Whites do not understand what we have gone through. With the Indian people it is a custom to visit the graves of our loved ones. To keep their graves in good repair for many years. The mother, she would go to weep over the grave of her child. The brave, with pleasure, visits the grave of his father being proud of his father's success in hunting or war. Many braves repaints the place where the bones of their forefather's lie. We cannot visit, like the Whites go to a place to grieve. May the Great Spirit take pity on us.

In those days our people were as happy as the buffalo on the plains. Times are very different now. Now we are as miserable as the hungry wolf on the prairie.

But this is not part of my story, please forgive my digression. I am bitter and feel the need to reflect and as so I speak of these things."

"Yes Mr. Black Hawk, we don't want to hear how the Whites have taken your land as you say. Please, continue with your story. Regale us with your tails, give us more of your bullshit." Says an unsympathetic Key.

"Mr. Key!" The judge blurts out.

Black Hawk gives Key an evil stare but looks away and continues.

"When we returned to our village in the spring, from our wintering grounds, we would complete our business with our fur traders. They could always find us at our village when it was time for them to come around.

We purposely kept some of our finest furs for this trade. There was great opposition among the fur traders. In this, we always got our goods for cheap. Before the fur traders left us, they would give us a few kegs of rum. They would encourage us to make a good hunt the next year and not go to war.

They would leave with their furs and peltries and head for their homes. Our old men were always excited to see this. They would… how do you say… make a frolic?

However at this time, or it was, that our young braves never drank. Also during this time we buried our dead such as had died during the year. This was the great medicine feast.

The relatives of the dead would give all that they had purchased as presents to their friends. They would actually reduce themselves to poverty. This was to show the Great Spirit that they were humble, that he might take pity on them. We then opened the  
storage houses, took out the corn and other provisions which we had put up in the fall.

We would then repair our TP's and other lodges. We repaired the fences around our corn fields and cleaned the fields off so that they were ready for planting. Much of this work was done by our women. The men, during this time, would feast on dried venison, bears meat and wild fowl. The men ate corn prepared in different ways and recounted the winters happenings to each other.

When our women finish planting the corn we had a great feast. We would dance and the women would join us dressed in their fanciest attire decorated in feathers.

During this particular feast the young men would select the woman they wish to have for wives. The young brave informs his own mother who calls on the mother of the girl. Then an arrangement is made between the mothers as is necessary for the young brave to come. When all are asleep or pretend to be, he strikes a light with his flint and steels away to find where his intended sleeps. He awakens her, holds the light close to his face that she may know him. He then would place the light close to her. If she blows the light out, the ceremony is ended and he appears back in his lodge the next morning as one of the family.

If she does not blow out the light, the young brave…," Black Hawk looks around," ….leaves. The next morning he places himself in full view of all and plays his flute. The young women go out, one by one, to see who he is playing for. If he changes the tune, the woman knows he is not playing for her.

When his intended makes her appearance at the opening to his lodge he continues his tune until…" He looks around again. …she returns to her own lodge. The young brave then quits playing and that night visits her again which mostly turns out favorable.

According to our custom, they have one year to determine whether they can agree with each other and be happy. If not, they separate, each looks for another companion and the ceremony begins again. If the Indian husband and wife were to disagree they would be foolish like the Whites.

Nothing can banish a young women from her home. Even if she becomes pregnant and brings home many children she is always welcome. The kettle is always over the fire to feed them."

"Tell us of the crane dance Mr. Black Hawk. I have heard so much about this dance but I fail to understand its meaning?" Asks Roe.

"Ah, yes, the Crane dance. This often lasts two or three days. We feast and hold this dance nationally. The large square in the center of the village is swept and prepared for this purpose. The Chiefs and old warriors take seats on mats which are spread in the prominent place, the upper end of the square. The drummers and singers come in next. Then all the braves and the women come in from the sides but they leave a space in the middle. The drums beat and the singers sing.

A warrior enters the middle of the square and while keeping time with the beat, he dances a show of how he started with the war party. Then how he approached the enemy, white or Indian. Then he strikes and shows how he killed the enemy. When he is finished there is great applause. He leaves and another takes his place. That is why it takes two or three days.

This has an effect on our young braves. They feel ashamed that they have not been out in war parties and killed an enemy. They are not at all to enter the square.

I was one of these young braves. I stood with the rest of the young braves ashamed. But one day, I knew it would be time for me to take my stand as a warrior in the ring. It is with great pleasure for an older warrior to see his son come forward and perform the crane dance. It makes the older warrior feel young. It makes him want to enter the square and fight his battles o'er again.

The Crane dance is how we make our warriors. When I was travelling last summer on a steamboat on the river going from New York to Albany, I was shown the place where the Americans dance the Crane dance. I believe they call this place… West Point. We were told that the older warriors tell tales of their time in war to stimulate the young men to go and do likewise. I was surprised at this. I did not know that the Whites also made warriors the way we made ours.

When the Crane dance is over, our cornfields hoed, every weed dug up and our corn is about knee high, all of our young braves start in a direction towards sundown to hunt deer and buffalo and maybe they kill Sioux if any are found on our hunting grounds.

Some of our old men and women go to the lead mines to find lead. The remainder of our people fish and get other kinds of meat. Everyone leaves the village and stays out gathering for about forty days. When they return the hunting party brings in dried buffalo and deer. Our warriors bring in Sioux scalps if they are not met by a party of Sioux that is too strong.

If the Sioux have killed Sauks, they will flee rather than be retaliated upon. Each tribe understands that it is the others right to retaliate. Neither tribe wishes to strike first except to avenge the death of their relatives. All of our wars are begun by the relations of those killed or by trespassing on our hunting grounds.

The party from the lead mines brings lead and the others, dried fish and mats that are made for the lodges. Presents are now given between each party. This carries on until the corn is ripe.

Some remain in the village and give feast daily to the Great Spirit. I cannot explain this so that the Whites will understand me as we have no regular feast design.

Everyone makes his feast as he thinks best to please the Great Spirit. The Great Spirit, like the God of the White Christian people, has care of all beings created. Others believe in two Spirits, like the White Christian people, one good and one bad…"

Roe jumps in, "Excuse me Mr. Black Hawk but our Christian people do not believe in two Spirits, but one, that is God and God alone. There are actually three entities that they pray to, Father, son and Holy Ghost. Our god is three but he is one. The other spirit that you are probably referring to is not a God but a… minion. He is the cause of all evil but he was made by God. A… minion that has… fallen."

"I do not understand this though I have heard it before." Replies Black Hawk.

"Then we shall talk when this is over." Say Roe.

"That would be good sir." Says Black Hawk.

"So what do the Indians believe?" Key asks.

"Yes… They make a feast for the bad spirit. They believe if they please the bad spirit he will not hurt them.

As for me, I believe if we have reason, for anything, that we have the right to use it in determining right from wrong. I believe we should always choose the path that is right.

If the good spirit, the one we refer to as the Great Spirit, wishes us to believe and do as the Whites, he could easily change our opinions so that we could see, think and act as they do. We consider the Great Spirit all powerful and sovereign. We do have men that live among us, like the Whites, who pretend to know the right path for us but will not consent to show it without pay. I have no faith in our holy men's paths but that every man should make his own path according to how the Great Spirit leads him."

"So what happens when the corn gets ripe?" The judge asks.

"When our corn is almost ripe, our young people watch with great anticipation to pull a roasted ear. No one dare touch the corn until the proper time. When the corn is ripe another great ceremony takes place with feasting and returning thanks to the Great Spirit for giving us corn.

"I will relate the manner in which corn first came to our people. According to tradition handed down, a beautiful woman was seen descending from the clouds and alighted upon the Earth. She landed by two of our ancestors who had killed a deer. They were sitting by a fire, roasting a part of it to eat. They saw her and were astonished. They believed she was hungry because she smelled the meat roasting.

They took a piece of the roasted meat to her. She ate it and told them to return to the spot where she was sitting. She told them to return at the end of one year. If they did, they would find a reward for their kindness and generosity. She then ascended back into the clouds and disappeared.

The two men returned to their village and told their tribe what they had seen and heard. The people laughed at them.

When the end of the year came they went to visit this consecrated ground. Though the people laughed at them, many of them followed the two braves. They discovered corn growing where her right hand had rested on the ground. They found beans growing where she rested her left hand and tobacco growing where she sat.

The corn and beans we have been cultivating ever since. They are our principal provisions and we have smoked the same tobacco ever since.

White people have found tobacco and seem to relish it as much as we do but they use it in different ways, smoking, like us but also snuffing and chewing. We thank the Great Spirit for all the good he has conferred upon us. For myself, I never take a drink of water from a spring without being mindful of his goodness.

Next, an invention of our people, we play ball. We play for guns, lead, homes, blankets or any other kind of property we may have. There can be as many as One-hundred on a side and they all play. The winners take all. We then return to our lodges maintaining peace and friendship.

We also horse race, we play many games and feast until the corn is gathered. We then prepare and leave our village for our hunting grounds.

When the fur traders arrive before we hunt they give us guns, flints, powder, shot and lead. They give us all those things… on credit. Before the hunt we were able to feed and clothe our families properly. We ascertained a price for all the goods they gave us, with them before we left. We also told them where we would be hunting so they could build their own lodges near that place and hunt as well if they so chose. When they built their lodges we would leave a portion of our corn. The fur traders also allowed us to leave our old people with them. The fur traders were always kind to them and took care of them when they were in want. We respected the fur traders even though they could be in competition with each other at times. We, the Sauk people, have never killed one of them.

We disperse in small parties to make our hunt. When the hunt is over, we return to the fur traders with skins, furs and peltries. We would feast with them and play cards among other games until winter was over.

At that point our younger braves hunted beaver. Others hunted raccoon and muskrats. The remainder of our people would leave to go to make sugar.

We would all decide on a place to return to so that we can all go back to our village together in the spring. Spring is the season for wild fowl. We lived well and always accommodated other hunters, if they weren't Sioux. When we returned to our village some of the fur traders were with us. These were happy times.

Five years before we left for the last time, a young Sioux Indian got lost on the prairie during a snow storm. He found his way to our winter camp. It is an Indian custom to accommodate someone, even though he is an enemy. We extended our hospitality to him. He remained here for a long time as the storm was severe.

During his time with us, he fell in Love with one of the squaws. So before he left for home, he promised her that he would come back for her at a particular time, during the summer.

In July he made his way to the Rock River village but kept himself hidden because he was Sioux. He was careful not to expose himself while he crept through the woods. At some point he saw her. She came out to the edge of the woods with her mother who was assisting her in hoeing corn but she faintly acknowledged him.

When her mother finally left and she was out of hearing range, he called to her with the whistle that they had agreed on. She recognized the whistle. She continued hoeing to make as she was in the throes of working. When she reached the end of the row she was hoeing, as it was near the edge of the woods, she went to him. They had to sneak back to her lodge to get her blanket, then the two of them fled to his country.

Unfortunately her two brothers had seen them and after getting their rifles, the two brothers went in pursuit of them. A heavy Thunderstorm was coming on at the time. The two lovers took shelter under a cliff of rocks at the tower that was named for me. The bluff called, Black Hawk's Watchtower. A loud peal of thunder shattered the rock of the bluff. The lovers were buried beneath while her two brothers watched. The Lovers tomb still remains undisturbed."

The judge and Mr. Roe smile a little. Key remains stoic.

"This… tower, which was named for me was a favorite resort for me and I visited it often when I wanted to be alone. I could sit and smoke my pipe and observe the grand scenes that were presented by the sun's rays. Sometimes the rays danced across the waters of the Mississippi.

At one time, a Frenchman made his home here. He would often play his violin at the tower. Our people were here so he played for them. Sometimes he would play and dance for their pleasure. One day he was playing and dancing but with his back to the edge of the cliff. He accidentally fell over it and was killed by his fall. Some of the Indians say they can still hear the soft strains of his violin from time to time, in that place.

Again, I digress from my story. When we returned in the spring from our hunting grounds, I had the pleasure of meeting an old friend, the fur trader from Peoria. We met at Rock Island. He had come up in a boat from St. Louis, not actually as a fur trader but as an agent. It didn't matter what he was there for, all in my village were happy to see him. While he was with us, he gave us good advice. He eventually returned to St. Louis.

The Sioux were up to their old tricks. They had caught some of our people off guard as the people were away from our village and the Sioux killed them. The Sioux committed may atrocities against our people. So we gathered a war party to go against them. We attacked them and killed fourteen of them.

I paid several visits to Fort Armstrong at Rock Island during that summer. I was always well received by the gentlemanly officers stationed there. Some of them were distinguished gentlemen and had earned awards for bravery in the field. Probably against Indians but we don't need to talk about that. They never trampled on an enemies rights. Col. George Davenport lived near the Fort. He was involved with the American Fur Company there and was very good about supplying us with many of our goods.

My people got more liquor from the smaller fur traders. This caused many of our people to lose things and they seemed to be losing their happiness in our village. I used all my influence to prevent all the drinking and drunkenness but I was unable to control it.

As the Whites began to settle nearer to us, our braves became more and more unhappy and drank to settle their displeasure with the situation.

Drinking became a big problem for our braves. Instead of going to the old hunting grounds where game was plenty, they would hunt near the settlements and trade their skins, furs and peltries for whisky.

The braves began to return to our village with their families. The families were almost naked at times and the braves had no way of clothing or feeding any of them.

About this time, my oldest son became ill. He had grown to be a man and a fine brave. Then my youngest daughter became ill. They both died, this was hard for me because I very much loved them.

In my sadness, I left the village, built my own lodge in the middle of one of our cornfields and enclosed my lodge with fence. I planted corn and beans around it and my family moved there with me. I gave everything I had away, and reduced myself to poverty. The only covering I retained was a piece of buffalo robe. I then blackened my face and lived like this for twenty-four moons. I drank water and ate of boiled corn sparingly. I hoped that living like this would cause the Great Spirit to have pity on me.

On top of all that, the Iowa's began aggressing the people of my village. This was strange as we had always been on good terms with the Iowas. Some of our young men took up actions against them and had often killed some of them. We did, at that time, give presents to the families of the dead Iowa's. We finally had council with them and said that if our people killed anymore of their people, instead of presents to the families, we would give up the person or persons who did the killing. We explained this to everyone in our village but eventually one of our young men killed an Iowa the next winter.

"So now you sound like us. We sacrifice the offender to make amends for heinous acts." Says Key.

"I guess we eventually took some of the White traditions."

"Some," said the judge, "but we punish our own, we don't turn them over to their victims families."

"So you had trouble with the Iowa's, why? Roe asks.

"Better yet, what happened to the man who killed the Iowa?" Key asks.

"A party from our village caught the young man and were to head for the Iowa village with him. I joined them, before we left, I called for the young man to come but he had become ill and his brother, who insisted that the young man stay behind, offered to take his place. The brother offered to die in the murderers place because the ill brave was unable to travel.

When we were near the Iowa village, we dismounted, bid the brother farewell and sent him off. He entered the village singing his death song and sat down in the middle of the village. At this time, one of the Iowa Chief's came out to us. We explained that we were honoring our promise. That this was the brother of the brave that killed his brave. The brave that killed his brave took ill so his brother took his place. We were delivering him up to the Iowa village. We did not discuss this any further, we just mounted our horses and road off.

As we were riding off, I looked back to see the Iowa's coming out of their lodges with spears and war clubs. I did not look any longer.

We traveled until it was dark and made a camp for the night. Before we were to sleep, we heard a noise, the sound of horses coming toward us. We were unprepared for an attack though we took up our arms and prepared to do the best we could. It was the brother of the young brave. He explained to us that they yelled and jabbed at him putting great fear in him. Then they stopped, gave him food, two horses and some goods and sent him after us.

When we arrived at our village the next day, our people were much pleased. Our people said of the Iowa, that this was a noble and generous act. We made sure that no one from our village ever killed another Iowa.

That fall I visited Malden with several of my braves. We were well treated by the agent of our British Father. The agent gave us a variety of presents. He also presented me with a medal and told me that there would never be a war between England and America again. He presented me with the medal for staying with the British during this time. He then asked me and my braves to come to see Col. Dixon. That he would also give us presents. This was a promise that he was to keep every year.

That year I went to hunt the Two River country. The Two River country is a tributary of the Mississippi River in Minnesota. The Whites, in the mean time, were settling the country fast. I was hunting one day in a bottom when three white men came. They accused me of killing their hogs. I did not do this and I denied it. They were full of themselves and would not listen to me. One of them grabbed my rifle out of my hand and discharged it. He took out the flint and abruptly gave it back to me. They began to beat me with sticks and ordered me to leave. All I can say is that when I returned to my village, I entered my lodge and laid there in pain. I could not sleep for several nights. Sometime after that incident, one of my braves cut a tree that had a bee hive. He carried it to his lodge. A short time later a party of white men came to his lodge and told him the honey from this tree was theirs. They said he had no right to cut the tree down. He then told them that he had no problem with what they were saying, pointed to it and told them to take it. The white men were not satisfied with his giving them back the honey. They took all the packs of skins that he had collected during the winter to pay his trader with. The White men carried the skins off. He was then unable to clothe his family in the spring.

How are we supposed to get along with a people who treat us so unjustly? We considered breaking up our village for fear the Whites would do worse.

When we joined up with the rest of our people in the spring, they told stories of similar treatment by the Whites.

"Mr. Black Hawk, do you really want us to believe that White people treated Indians in this manner?" Key asks.

Antoine translates, Black Hawk is serious, "Believe what you want but this is true, the Whites treat us badly."

Roe addresses the judge. "His anger was justified your honor. In our history, we have seen time and time again, how the Indian's are put in terrible situations, the only way they knew was to retaliate, to get revenge. And the only way to get revenge, out of their anger, was to kill."

"Again, Mr. Roe, we are here to set an example. An eye for an eye is not our way." Says the Judge.

"Indeed Mr. Roe. I will show that Mr. Black Hawk should pay for his offences." Says Key.

"Mr. Black Hawk was justified, and I will show his justification. We forced them to react that way, don't you see?" Says Roe.

"Let's just listen to the rest of Mr. Black Hawk's story shall we?" The judge asks.

 **THE ST LOUIS TREATY**

The St. Louis Missouri area was, during the early 1800's, a prominent area for US Government installations and the construction of Treaties between the United States and Local Native American (Indian) tribes. There were fourteen treaties in all. The **Treaty of St. Louis** was the name of a _series_ of treaties agreed upon by the different tribes of the area.

There were basically three tribes involved, named by congress as the " _Council of Three Fires_ ". The representatives from the United States for this council were Ninian Edwards (of Edwardsville IL), William Clark (Clark of the _Lewis and Clark expedition_ ) and Auguste Chouteau, also known as René Auguste Chouteau, Jr. (Chouteau was the _founder_ of St. Louis).

The three tribes were part of a group of tribes also known as the United tribes. They were the United tribes of Ottawa, Ojibwa and Potawatomi. And actually the Treaty of St. Louis was honored at Portage des Sioux, in the state of Missouri, which was north of St. Louis.

The "Treaty of St. Louis" said that the Sauk and Fox tribes and all there-in, ceded, relinquished, all rights, claims and titles of a particular land east of the Mississippi, to the United States.

There was a twenty-mile strip of land also ceded to the United States under the treaty that connected Chicago and Lake Michigan with the Illinois River. This strip of land, first became the Illinois and Michigan Canal and eventually, the Chicago Sanitary and Ship Canal.

The specific land given up included:

 _The said chiefs and warriors, for themselves and the tribes they represent, agree to relinquish, and hereby do relinquish, to the United States, all their right, claim, and title, to all the land contained in the before-mentioned cession of the Sacs (Sauks) and Foxes, which lies south of a due west line from the southern extremity of Lake Michigan to the Mississippi river. And they moreover cede to the United States all the land contained within the following bounds, to wit: beginning on the left bank of the Fox river of Illinois, ten miles above the mouth of said Fox river; thence running so as to cross Sandy creek, ten miles above its mouth; thence, in a direct line, to a point ten miles north of the west end of the Portage, between Chicago creek, which empties into Lake Michigan, and the river Des Plaines, a fork of the Illinois; thence, in a direct line, to a point on Lake Michigan, ten miles northward of the mouth of Chicago creek; thence, along the lake, to a point ten miles southward of the mouth of the said Chicago creek; thence, in a direct line, to a point on the Kankakee, ten miles above its mouth; thence, with the said Kankakee and the Illinois river, to the mouth of Fox river, and thence to the beginning: Provided, nevertheless, That the said tribes shall be permitted to hunt and fish within the limits of the land hereby relinquished and ceded, so long as it may continue to be the property of the United States._

Now the Native Americans that ceded the land didn't just cede it to be nice. The United States would pay the tribes $1,000 a year in gifts over a twelve year period and they would be allowed to hunt and fish there as long as it was the property of the United States. This land was also to be given to the volunteers of the War of 1812. Which was much less that they should have gotten. According to Black Hawk, smaller tracts of land were ceded for more money.

Our agent had come during the summer to live at Rock Island. He often gave us good advice and treated us kindly. I visited him and the fur trader, Col. Davenport was with him often. We talked about having to leave our village according to the treaty. The Col. explained to me, the terms of the treaty and that it had been agreed upon. He said that we were by law, obliged to leave the Illinois side of the Mississippi. He suggested I go west and select a good place for our village. He said we had until spring. He told me of the difficulties we would have with the Americans if we stayed, not honoring the treaty.

Keokuk, who I did not like, was the Colonel's adopted brother. The Colonel persuaded him to leave his village, go to the west side of the Mississippi and build another village there which he did the following spring. The Col. had great influence on Keokuk. Keokuk was using his own influence to persuade others to follow. Keokuk had the backing of the war Chief at Fort Armstrong. He also had the backing of our fur trader and agent. Keokuk, against my wishes, sent a messenger in the form of a crier, through our village saying it was the wish of the Great Father of America, that we should move our village to the west side of the Mississippi. It was also recommended that we move to the Iowa River. Someone said this was a good place for our village.

Keokuk asked his people to make arrangements to move before they went on their winters hunt. The arrangements were to return to their new village as opposed to the old one, in the spring.

There was a great number of my people that were very opposed to moving and called to hear my opinion. I gave them my opinion quite freely. Before then, I had questioned Quashquame about the sale of our lands. He assured me that he never had consented to the sale of our village. I promised these people and some of the people from Keokuk's village, that I would be there leader. I told Keokuk that there was an opposition to leaving the village. I talked with Keokuk hoping that there was a way to settle this difficulty with our Great Father. I suggested to him that he offer any other land to the Great Father including the lead mines.

Keokuk said that the next time he talked with the Great Father that he would suggest this. He went and asked our agent and the Great Chief at St. Louis who had charge of all the agents, if he could go to Washington for that purpose.

There was time for us, in the interim, to go to our hunting grounds. We hoped, during that time that something would be done for us.

During the winter I received an express that three families of Whites had come to our village and destroyed some of the lodges. They were said to have then put up fences and divided our cornfields for their own use. They actually quarreled among themselves as to the lines of division. They quarreled over dividing **our** land. I started immediately for Rock River. It took me ten days to travel there. I was exhausted but upon my arrival there, I found the report to be true. I walked up to my lodge and found a white family occupying it.

"Really Mr. Black Hawk. People don't just…" Key is interrupted by Roe.

Roe looks at Black Hawk. "…Did you try to reason with them?"

Antoine translates. "I wanted to speak to these people but they could not understand my language. I went to Rock Island but our agent was gone. There was an interpreter there. I told him what I wanted to say to the Whites. To tell them, 'Please don't settle our lands. Please don't damage our fences. There is plenty of land for them to settle. Leave our village, it is ours. It is our home. Many of us were born here. Please leave our home for we are coming back to it in the spring.'"

"Doesn't sound like reasoning to me." Says Key.

"Me neither." Mimics the Judge.

Black Hawk ignores their comments.

"The interpreter wrote me a letter stating what I told him. I went back to my village and showed it to the intruders and the White people who seemed to be living in my lodge.

I had expected them to leave. In the mean time, I returned to the agent at Rock Island. He was there this time. He advised me to give up and make my village with Keokuk on the Iowa River.

I told him that I refused. It was cold the next morning. I crossed the Mississippi but the ice was not safe. The Great Spirit made it strong enough for me to cross. I was very grateful. My destiny was to see the sub-agent at the Winnebago village. It took me three days to travel there. I wanted to tell him about our situation, I was very desperate. When I was finally able to speak to him, he told me nothing better than the agent.

I then followed the Rock River to find a prophet that I had heard about. I had heard that he was a man of great knowledge. He was a Potawatomi Indian Chief by the name of Shabbona.

 **SHABBONA AND WAUBONSIE**

Chief Shabbona, a Potawatomi, had left St Louis with the knowledge that the land had indeed been ceded to the American's. The Great Father in Washington DC new about this and expected the Indians would comply, he was wrong. Along the way Chief Shabonna ran into Chief Waubonsie and multitudes of his braves, hunters, warriors, children and squaws. Also Potawatomi, Shabonna was alone and joined them as they marched back to their part of Illinois to collect their things and move west of the Mississippi.

Shabonna and Waubonsie were friends but because of the way things were, became even closer. They decided that once everyone was ready to move, that they would join forces and make a more permanent camp someplace in the west, which they would decide on then. While they were riding Waubonsie asked Shabonna if he had heard about me and my band? Shabonna was mystified. Waubonsie told him about how I had decided not to honor the American's request. I and presumably about one-hundred of my younger braves were not going to give up our land and insisted that we were going to stay. Shabonna became horrified. The American's would surely retaliate and all the Potawatomi would be blamed. Further, Shabbona knew me, he knew I would kill rather than give up. Shabonna explained his thinking to Waubonsee who agreed with him. At this news, Shabonna road on ahead.

While on his way to where his braves were encamped Shabonna saw several American Regulars in large units headed North to the northern part of Illinois. At one point a couple of Regulars surprised him, they were four and cocky. They asked Shabonna who he was. He lied, telling the troops that he was a Winnebago. Of course the four Regulars didn't care. They started to harass Shabonna. That was their first mistake. Now Shabonna was old and fat, and all the whiskey he drank weathered his features. But he was a seasoned warrior having fought with Tecumseh years before. Which by the way, was near the end of the war between the British, the local Indian tribes and the French. Shabonna tried to reason with the young soldiers but they kept on. One of the men shot Shabonna's horse. Shabbona went down and his horse fell on top of him as the four young men laughed. It took great strength to pull himself out from under it. At that point he'd had enough, he wanted to be a friend to the American's but these four were without honor. He rolled over and sat Indian Style, bowed his head as if he were praying to the Great Spirit. The four hooligans were laughing at him, making fun of the fat stupid old Indian and his praying. They chided him thinking that he was saddened by the loss of his horse, which he was. When one of the young men got too close, Shabonna quickly reached up and grabbed him. Shabonna pulled him down and with a quick movement, snapped the young man's neck. The other three were laughing it up until they watched their friend roll off Shabonna's lap dead.

Before they knew it, Shabonna was on his feet. He pulled a knife and stabbed one of them while almost simultaneously Tomahawking another. There was only one left. When the young soldier went for his pistol, Shabonna threw his Tomahawk sticking it squarely between his eyes. It didn't bother Shabonna one bit. The man that Shabonna stabbed was still alive. Shabonna looked at his horse which was dead. He mounted one of the young men's horses and began to ride off. The man that was still alive was able to get up and mount his horse but was weak from the stab wound. He was looking around for a weapon. As Shabonna road past the ailing man, he stuck out his arm and clothes-lined the man knocking him backward off his horse. Shabonna trotted off, the young man was barely conscious when he looked up to watch Shabonna riding away. He plopped his head back down defeated.

When Shabonna reached his village he quickly got off his horse, which bore the emblems and equipment of an American Regular, and started looking for his two boys, his son Pypagee and his nephew Pyps. Shabonna explained to the two boys what had transpired and said that they should join him in alerting as many of  
the White settlers of the dangerous situation they were in but he didn't know how to find all the settlers. Pypagee and Pyps knew of several settlements. Shabonna was relieved, there might still be time."

 **QUASHQUAMES DEMISE**

Quashquame's band were in their camp when two well dressed American Officers road up. They dismounted and set about looking for the chief. Quashquame, the chief, knew why they were there and hid. No one in the village knew where he was. They spent over an hour looking for him. One of the Regulars knew some of the Sauk language and was able to convey the reason for their presents. _'All Indian's were to move west of the Mississippi immediately.'_ Now the braves in Quashquame's band knew why they couldn't find Quashquame. They were angry but couldn't understand why they had to leave so soon. Because Quashquame had never told them about ceding this land to the American's.

Quashquame new that his band would be angry. He mounted his horse and road off. He also knew that he couldn't go to me. I, Black Hawk, according to some, was an instigator. Quashquame didn't want the white settlers there anymore than I did but he also didn't want the controversy, with the Whites or the people of his village. He would ride west to the Mississippi and then south hoping to hook up with some other tribe, even if he had to give up his status as a Chief.

In the mean time my band had reached Quashquame's village. Some of Quashquame's braves pulled me off my horse in anger. The warriors that were with me jumped down to defend me and immediately disbursed the angry mob. I wanted to know why they were so angry. One of the braves spoke up, he told me about the two Regulars that had road in earlier and told them that the tribe had to leave immediately. Quashquame's band explained that they were apprised that I was the instigator and that I had kept it a secret from all of them.

I, knowing I'd been found out, explained to them how I really wasn't sure about the treaty. Quashquame had told me time and time again that he signed no treaty. The braves then told me that the two Regulars showed them the actual treaty. And that Quashquame had signed it. They explained to me that it was his mark on the parchment that he had made with the goose quill. I then explained that I didn't want to believe that Quashquame would sign away our land without the approval of the entire tribe. They could also see that the others had signed the treaty. I kept this from them because I was afraid that they would agree with Keokuk and that I didn't want to give up such prime hunting land to the Whites. Several of Quashquame's braves were humbled and agreed with me, they did not want to give it up either. They decided to join in with me in my rebellion against the American's. I explained that there would be skirmishes with the Whites. I was known to be eloquent with my words and I used psychology. I knew that Quashquame's band would fall in with the Sauk warriors of my band and I was right. Apparently I was convincing, I made a speech that heralded the Indian's claim on this land. That the Whites had no right to it. They stole it and weren't very nice about it in the process, which they weren't. By the time I was finished, I had them all convinced.

But the white settlers were told a lie also. They were told by the would-be government that all the Indian's agreed to leave. That there would be no resistance. And the White European settlers who were arrogant to begin with, still insisted that the Indian's leave.

I had others in my band now. Most of the Sauks, some Potawatomi, and Foxes. All reeling at the idea that White settlers were indeed steeling the land from the Indian's who were there first. Good hunting land with streams teaming with fish. Beautiful Prairie land that we had prized for hundreds of years.

Shabonna had run across Waubonsie and his band again. They were packed up and riding west to cross the Mississippi. Waubonsie called for six of his best warriors and sent the rest of the band onward to the Mississippi and across where he would catch up with them at a later time. Waubonsie and his warriors joined Shabonna and his two boys in an attempt to warn white settlers.

I stayed with a group of Quashquame's villagers who had been joined by the others. Quashquame found his way to the Mississippi and had begun to ride south. On the way he ran into a tribe of Illini who were all but completely decimated. They also wanted the northern Illinois lands and when he told them who he was, they pulled him off his horse. They held him as a prisoner for a time. Eventually Chief Illiniwec of the last of the Illini tribe decided that Quashquame was hiding something and ordered the Illini braves to kill him, which they did. They burned him at the stake but not before scalping him. No one would ever know what had become of Quashquame. I only heard this story recently and cannot vouch for its validity.

Shabonna was thinking as they traveled. He wanted to know why his two boys knew of so many of the White settlements. Pypagee, a little embarrassed to tell, explained that he had fallen in love with one of the White settlers daughters. Pyps was along for  
the ride but had eventually fallen for the younger sister. The two boys had pressed the sister's father for time to spend with the two maidens who acted as if they didn't want anything to do with the two Indian boys but young Indian boys still did not have the scars of war and age on their faces. They were young and handsome. They had done work for Mr. Hall on several occasions and were told that he might give in to their requests if they worked hard enough. Shabonna had seen this before, Waubonsie could only smirk as he heard the two boy's tails. Shabonna wasn't opposed to it but given the current circumstances, he really couldn't abide by it either. He explained to the two boys that until there was peace with the Whites, that they really should stay away. The two boys were none too happy about Shabonna's request but they were good boys and would obey. Shabonna asked them where this group of settlers was. The two boys led them to the Davis Settlement.

Mr. Davis came out to meet them. He was big, no-nonsense and really didn't care for Indians. The husbands from the other families in the settlement came out to listen to what the Indian's were telling Davis, Hall was among them. Shabonna and band explained that many of the local Indian's, Sauks in particular, were rebelling against the American's and they didn't want to leave. They said that the families should go to the safety of the Fort at Ottawa until hostilities had subsided. Davis poopoo'd this, he didn't want to hear anymore. He turned and headed back to his house. The other two men, William Hall and William Petigrew were tuned in and listened attentively. William Hall had his own run-ins with Indians and decided his family should move, so did William Petigrew. They also told the two farm hands Henry William and George Norris. The two Hall girls recognized the two Indian boys and acted as two young girls did even in those days. The two Indian boys saw them but acted all business like. Pretending for their father, chief Shabonna.

The Illini Indian's that killed Quashquame were moving north when they ran into a force of American regulars. The Indian force was too big for the American's to attack and decided to ride back to their fort to explain what they had seen.

Chief Illiniwec had seen them and dispatched a huge war party to apprehend the American's, the chase was on. When the Regulars saw them coming, they began to run their horses in hopes to outrun the Indian warriors. Some of the Indian warriors had fast horses and could ride well. The Indians fired while the horses were at a strong gallop. Some of the American's fell either injured or killed. The American force decided that it had no choice, dismounted at a creek and tried to hold off the attack. The leader of the American force was one Major Stillman. The American regulars were well trained and fought good. Many of the Illini Indian warriors were killed or injured in the skirmish. Chief Illiniwec ordered more of his braves to attack. The American's almost had the upper hand when more of the Illini Indian's came in. The Indian's fired several volleys killing off more of the American's. Eventually the Indian's were upon them and hand to hand combat ensued. Some of the American's held their own against the Indian warriors but were eventually over-run and killed. Several were taken prisoner by the Indian force. The Illini wanted the Father of the Nation to know that they were friendly towards American's in hopes to avoid a conflict. So they turned the soldiers over to General Atkinson at St Louis. The Illini were having their own dealings with the American's.

I, not knowing what happened to Billy Caldwell's band, went to Gen. Atkinson at St Louis to see if anyone knew what happened to him and his band and to plead for my land again. Gen. Atkinson told me that if it were up to him, no quarter would be given but it was not up to him. Gen. Atkinson told me that I needed to go to Washington and talk to the Great Father there. While I was in St Louis, an American Regular came up to me and said that we had met. It was in battle but the soldier wasn't angry. I, in as best English as I could, told the Regular that I didn't know him but I was grateful that he wasn't mad. The Regular asked me if I knew who was in prison there. I asked him who. The Regular said that it wasn't his place to say but that someone I knew was there. So I went to the prison at St Louis. There I saw Billy Caldwell and some of his hunting party. I asked Billy where the rest of the party was? Billy then told me, the rest of the hunting party was killed.

I went to Gen. Atkinson to ask for the release of Billy and the few braves that were with him, what hardships Billy had endured with the loss of so many of his friends. Gen. Atkinson again told me that if it were up to him, they would hang for acts of Rebellion against American Troops but that the Great Father in Washington would also be the one to ask. Gen. Atkinson told me that they were scheduled to hang but not for several weeks pending a hearing.

I went back to Billy and told him that I would try to get him and the rest of his men released but that I had to go to Washington to see if it could be done.

I went back to my hunting party at PawPaw and explained to the other leaders there that I was going to Washington to try to secure the release of Billy and his men. I also told the leaders that Billy and his men were scheduled to hang pending a hearing.

I road to Washington with my three favorites. The Great Father would not see me when I arrived. I and my three favorites were there for a week but the Great Father would not see us. I and the other three Indians finally left. We returned to St Louis to find that only Billy was alive and still pending a hearing. His braves were hanged as Indian Savages who were also considered part of my band. They were coming to arrest me and the other three but I saw it coming and we ran using the darkness of night for cover.

While I was in Washington, I noticed that a huge force of American's were amassing for an assault against the Indians still remaining in that part of the country. I told my village about it. My village, with the new additions, numbered almost two-thousand. I was able to convince the people in my village that the American settlers were fair game, that the American government wasn't going to honor any treaties. They actually did honor the treaties but each treaty had an expiration date. I had my own agenda. And lying to my people was just part of it.

Quashquame's band added to our numbers. A group of Winnebago's also joined us making our force very dangerous.

Waubonsie and Shabonna combed as much of that part of the area as they could warning white settlers of possible impending attacks. Many of the Settlers did go to the American forts for protection. But some of them stayed, believing that the American government would protect them. Many of the local tribes were friendly to the Whites making the Whites trust that all Indians were going to honor the treaties.

Shabonna went with Chief Waubonsie to Waubonsie's camp in the Aurora Illinois area to see what was there. Waubonsie had a significant force there who were all willing to assist the Whites if necessary. After a day, Shabonna returned to his own village. There he learned that I had added to my numbers. That many of the Winnebago's had joined my band wanting the same thing, to make war on the Whites. Shabonna again road out with his two boys to warn settlers.

I made speeches to my people daily, enticing them to stay and fight against the American forces and to eliminate the White infestation. I told of news that the American forces were committing atrocities against Native American Indians all over. Some of it was true and some false. But the people in my village agreed. The leaders of other bands within my band were beginning to plan.

Shabonna, his two boys, Waubonsee and his small band rode to my village to urge me against any and all attacks. Shabonna explained to me that if we committed atrocities against White Settlers, that the Americans might hold the entire Potawatomi tribe responsible. I insisted that my band was friendly to the Whites. Shabonna and Waubonsee were not convinced. Before leaving the village, Shabonna told me that if I went against the Americans, I would not get the help of peaceful bands of Potawatomi's. I insisted that there would be no need.

As Shabonna and Waubonsie began to ride out, some of my younger braves, unbenounced to me, were waiting. They had seen Shabonna's horse which still had American Regular insignia's. Because of this, the small band of rebels believed Shabonna was cozy with the Americans and was attempting to deceive me. When Shabonna's band was far enough away from my village, they attacked. Shabonna's two boys were shot and killed. Shabonna and Waubonsie jumped off their mounts and hid. It was getting darker and the woods offered them plenty of cover. Several of the Rebel band was carefully moving up the road that led away from the village looking for Shabonna and Waubonsie. Shabonna sprang from where he was hiding and killed two of the Rebels with his knife. As the other Rebels tried to attack Shabonna, Waubonsie came from a different direction and thwarted their attempts. This allowed Shabonna to catch the rest of the Rebels unaware. Shabonna and Waubonsie were about to kill the other rebels when I and several of my warriors road up, the action stopped. We had torches which illuminated the area. I jumped off my horse and asked what was going on. Shabonna told me that they had been attacked. I didn't believe him and went after Shabonna for killing a couple of my younger braves.

Waubonsie grabbed hold of me by my neck preventing me from killing Shabonna. Waubonsie then forced me to look at Shabonna's two dead boys. When I saw this I relaxed my posture. Seeing this caused me to be sad for him. Waubonsie let me go. I looked at Shabonna who was weeping over the two dead boys and then I looked at the four remaining rebels. I asked them why they attacked Shabonna's band? They then told me about Shabonna's horse, that it had American Regular insignia's on it. Shabonna, with tears in his eyes, mourning over his dead boys, lashed out at me telling me of the reason why he had the horse.

I became stern, looked at the four rebels and explained to them that they should have talked to me before attacking. I then turned to Shabonna and told him that the rebels would not have attacked if they had not seen the insignia's. Shabonna heard this but was still hovering over his two dead boys, his son and his nephew. I then told him that the rebels would be punished and that I was deeply sorry for the loss of the two boys. I then remounted my horse and headed back to my village followed by my warriors. Shabonna picked up his dead son and placed his body across the back of his son's horse. Waubonsie did the same for the nephew. They rode off into the night. The next day, in Shabonna's village it is said that he was seen removing the insignia's.

When we had met with the Profit who was actually Chief Shabbona, I explained to him, everything as it was. He agreed with me. He said we should not give up our village so that the Whites could plow up the bones of our people. He insisted that if we remained at our village, the Whites would not trouble us. He suggested that I also bring Keokuk and his people back to the village as well. Shabbona was secretly sure the Whites would kill me and my band.

I was gone from my hunting ground one Moon but I had returned to it. I told my people at the hunting ground what I had done. I told my people to pack up, that we were headed home.

In a short time we came to our village but found that the Whites had not left it as I had hoped. In fact, more had come. They had fenced us out of our own Cornfields. When we landed at our village on the Rock River, the Whites appeared displeased that we had come there even though it was made clear that this land was ours.  
After a couple of days the Whites seemed to ignore the fact that we were there. We went about repairing the lodges that had been left standing and built others to replace the ones that weren't.

Keokuk brought his people to our village as I had requested but he had a different agenda. He was trying to persuade my people to come back with him to the Iowa camp. He expected that my people would follow him. He was sure this would happen.

I finally had enough of Keokuk and began yelling at him, telling him that he was a coward, that he was no brave. I told him that abandoning his village to be occupied by strangers was the act of a coward. I asked him what right he thought the Whites had to claim our village and our fields. I told him that the Great Spirit had given us this land to live upon.

I believe that it would seem reasonable, that when a party first lights on a land, that it belongs to that party. The Great Spirit gave this land to his children to live upon, to cultivate for their subsistence. I believe that the Great Spirit intended for a party to remain on this land as long as they occupied and cultivated it. If that party leaves, then others have the right to settle on it. I believe that land cannot be sold. Especially by someone who does not occupy that land to begin with. Nothing can be sold if it cannot be carried away.

We did not want to disturb these people, the Whites, for fear of retaliation. We found that in consequence of this, it would be considerably difficult to find ground to plant a little corn. Some of the Whites did permit us to plant in fields they had fenced us out of but they kept the best soil for themselves. Our women had to climb the fences and if they left a rail down, they were ill treated.

One of my old friends planted corn on an island in the Rock River believing for sure that the Whites would not want this. The corn grew fine but the Whites saw it and wanted it. A party of Whites took their team over to the island, plowed up my friends crop and replanted it for themselves. My old friend wept for his family for the distress they would be in if they were unable to eat, even this small amount.

The prophet Shabbona was wrong or maybe he even meant to deceive me.

The Whites brought whiskey to our village, forced our people to drink. When my people were drunk, the Whites cheated my people out of guns, traps, and even their lodges.

I was sure that eventually this would cause great apprehension among my people. The Whites continued this system of fraudulent practice for some time, I had to stop it.

I visited all the White families there and begged them not to sell anymore whiskey to my people. Most of them agreed to stop. But there was one who believed it was his right to continue this practice.

I was angry. I took a party of my braves to this man's home, we took his barrel of whiskey and broke in the barrel head, then we poured it out onto the ground.

I was fearful that some of my braves, in their drunkenness, would kill some of the Whites. Our people were treated so badly by the Whites on many occasions but I did not want controversy. They would be moved soon enough.

One time, a White man beat one of our women for pulling a few suckers of corn out of his field. She did this because she and her family were hungry.

I remember one of our young braves being beaten with clubs by two White men. All the young brave did was open a fence that he might cross one of our roads, to take his horse through. This young brave died from his wounds. They had broken his shoulder blade and bruised his body almost completely.

Our people, my people, never touched a hair on the heads of the Whites and yet we were treated badly, cruelly.

We were a peaceable people. We permitted, perhaps, ten families to take possession of our cornfields. They prevented us from planting there. They would burn our lodges and the men would have their way with our women. The Whites would kill our men for defending the women. The women offered very little resistance to their barbarous acts. The Whites used no forbearance when one of us was injured, they would just keep on.

We often told our agent what had happened to us. He would tell the Great Chief at St. Louis. The Great Chief at St. Louis told us that he hoped something would be done for us. "He hoped?"

The Whites complained to the Great Chief at St. Louis, that we were intruding upon their rights. They lied, making it appear as though they were the injured party. They insisted we were the intruders. They cried to the Great Chief to protect them and their property. The Whites were smooth, they could make right look wrong and wrong look right.

During that same summer, the Great Chief of Illinois came to our villages. I had known this man for a long time. He was Governor Cole. He came with another Judge, James hall, who I was told was a great writer. I begged them to allow me to explain my peoples grievances to them. The situation that my people and I were quite labored over. We had again put our hopes in the hands of the American government that the White leaders would be able to do something for us. The Chief of Illinois then told me that he had been replaced by another. The Whites were never satisfied. They voted him out. When the Whites hear that someone has more ambition than the last, they vote him in. Even though the man before was doing a good job and was a good man. But they soon find that the ambitious man just wanted the position for himself. They then find that the ambitious man wasn't as good as the last but are now stuck with him.

Anyway, I was determined to explain to these Chief's what my people were going through. They allowed me to speak even though they did not have as much power as they used to.

I told them that Quashquame had made a treaty, even though he insisted he didn't. Three of my braves tried to explain the treaty to me but I did not understand. I had never known them to lie, so I believed them. I told them that I was determined to keep the land and they simply agreed with me in spite of the words of the treaty.

I explained to the Chief's that the Whites had already intruded into our village, burned our lodges, brought down our fences, ploughed up our corn and beat many of our people.

The Whites had brought whiskey into our village and forced my people to drink. And while my people were drunk, the Whites would trick them out of guns, traps, and even their lodges. I told them again, that my people had never raised a hand against the Whites.

I knew that they did not have the power they used to. I just wanted their opinion as to the best course of action for me to pursue. I told them that I had complained to our agent who brought our complaints before the Great Chief at St. Louis. In turn, he was supposed to relay that information to the Great Father. We needed justice done.

But instead we were told that the Whites wanted our land and we must leave it for them. I could not believe that the Great Father would side with the Whites. We lived in this village for so long. The bones of our ancestors were buried here. Surely that would convince him to allow us to stay. The Great Chief of Illinois said he was sorry that it was no longer in his power to aid us. He then told me that he did not really know how to advise us either. I'm sure they were both very sorry. I had taken great pleasure in their company and wished to shake their hands.

In spite of all that had gone on during that summer, I went to our agent and informed him that we were going to our hunting grounds for the fall. He said, in fact that he was about to tell me that he had heard from the Great Father that our land was to be sold to different groups of Whites. We would be allowed to go to our hunting grounds but we would not be allowed to come back to our village. If we did, we would be forced to leave.

During the winter I had learned that the greater portion of our land had been sold to one of the fur traders. In particular, Col. Davenport, the rest was to be sold to others. He had urged us to move and now we knew why, or so we thought. We thought that he wanted our lands for himself.

We decided that we were going to kill them. We would return to our village in the spring as we usually did and if we were forced to leave, that the fur trader and others involved in our removal would be guilty of this atrocity. But the fur trader would be first and foremost. He had purchased the land on which my lodge stood and that of our Graveyard.

We would kill him, them, the agent, the Great Chief at St. Louis, the war Chief's at Fort Armstrong, Rock Island and we would kill Keokuk. All the principal persons who were to blame for endeavoring to remove us.

Our women had a difficult time breaking the soil of the fields that they were allowed to cultivate. They further were only able to raise a small amount of corn. My people, for the first time, were going hungry.

Even though I hated him, I asked Keokuk to return with us to the Rock River in the spring. Keokuk allowed those who wished, to come back with us but Keokuk would not be among them.

In the back of my mind, I had hoped that Keokuk would get permission to go to Washington to settle our affairs. He insisted that he was a friend.

I visited the agent at Rock Island. He told me that he was very displeased that we had returned to our village. He insisted that we move west of the Mississippi. I told him then and there that we would not move.

I visited the interpreter who said the same thing. I then visited the fur trader Col. Davenport and asked him why he would buy our land. He surprised me, he said that if he had not purchased our land, that someone else would. He said that he hoped that the government would allow us to stay if we gave something of worth in exchange. At that point, he would give the government the land free of charge. I was in deed impressed. I decided that he was still my friend.

We again, repaired our lodges and also built new ones. The Whites had burned or destroyed some of them while we were away. Our women found patches of land that had not been taken by the Whites. They were small patches but land none-the-less. Our women worked hard to raise something for our children even though there really wasn't enough for the rest of us.

I was later told, that according to the treaty we had no right to even remain on the land that was sold off. That the government in Washington would force us to leave it. There was only a small portion of the land that had not been sold, it remained in the hands of the Government. We had hoped that we could live and hunt on it as long as it had not been sold. We were sure this was our right. It was in the treaty that if it were sold, we would have to leave it. We were to inhabit this small tract of land and thought we had a right to it.

I had heard of a Great Indian Chief on the Wabash so I sent a party to get his advice. The party told him that we had not sold our village land. That Great Chief told them that if the land had indeed not been sold that the Great Father would not take it from us.

I went to Malden to see the Chief of my British Father and told him our story. He said the same thing as the Chief on the Wabash. I trusted him and he never gave me bad advice. He advised me to apply to the Great Father himself. The Great Father would do us justice.

I went to the Great Chief at Detroit. He gave me the same advise. He said, if we had indeed not sold our land that we could remain peaceably on it. We would have to live in peace but we could stay there.

Now I was sure I was correct. My people and I would hold out. I returned from Malden in the late fall and my people were ready to go to the hunting ground whither I followed.

When we arrived at the hunting grounds, my people told me that they had been badly treated by the Whites, all summer. The Whites had held a Treaty conference at Prairie du Chien. I cringed when I heard that Keokuk and some of our people had attended it.

Strangely, Quashquame, before he disappeared, told me about a small strip of land that had been ceded to the government that contained a small part of our lead mines. It was supposed to be in the treaty that the Potawatomi's would get it. But in the treaty it said that if the government did keep it, they would give sixteen thousand dollars a year for it.

This small strip of land was a twentieth of what the government was ceded by Quashquame and they only offered a thousand a year. And the sixteen thousand would go to the Potawatomi's.

I mean, why not keep it? It would save the government a lot of money. Or if they found they had made a bad bargain with the Potawatomi, why not take back their land at a fair proportion of what they gave the Potawatomi nation for it?

If this small tract of land was worth sixteen thousand dollars a year forever, then the whole tract of land taken from the Sauks ought to be worth twenty times what they gave us in the treaty.

Here again, I am puzzled at how the Whites reason. I have begun to doubt whether they had any standard of right and wrong.

"I assure you sir, there are Wh… American people who know the difference." Says Key.

Roe jumps in, "There are plenty of Whites…"

Black Hawk cuts Roe off. "It's ok Mr. Roe, I can handle this." Black Hawk looks at Key, "I saw no indication that the Whites had any knowledge of right and wrong. They did not communicate well. It seemed as though the good White braves did not communicate their wishes to the other White braves. Communication was very important to us, for instants …communication was kept up between myself and the Prophet.

We had a plan of action. We had our runners carry an express to Arkansas, Red River and Texas. This was a secret, of which I am not permitted to explain but I can assure you, it was not on the subject of our lands.

I had heard that the Chiefs and head men of the Fox had been invited to Prairie du Chien to settle attacks between them and the Sioux.

The Chiefs and head men, amounting to nine, were on the way to the place at Prairie du Chien when they were met by the Menominee's and Sioux near the Wisconsin River. All but one man of the nine, were killed. This whole matter had been published and was known by the Whites.

"There you go again, badmouthing the Whites…" Says Key before Black Hawk cuts him off.

"…I will say no more about it." Says Black Hawk.

"In the mean time our villages games and sports had been postponed for two years. It was a devastating time for us.

Our village had become divided. One of the parties, led by Keokuk, was willing to barter the rights of our people merely for the good opinions of the Whites. He was a coward, willing to give our land to the Whites simply for their approval.

I lead the other faction, determined to hold on to our land, although I had since been ordered to leave it. Quashquame had no right to barter with our land. I'm sure I spoke for my people as well.

As long as it belonged to the US Government, we were determined to stay. I felt a sacred reverence to this land. I was born here, all our relatives were buried here. We would not leave unless we were forced there from.

I remembered my youth and later days of my life. All the memories that I have were in this place. It was so long the home of my fathers who now sleep on the hills around it. I could not think of one reason to leave this land to the Whites.

Our next winter was gloomy at best. We could not hunt as we usually did. We were short on guns and traps. We were short on supplies which had been taken by the Whites from our people for Whiskey. I felt there was no hope.

I fasted and called upon the Great Spirit to direct my path. I was severely depressed because all the Whites who I was on good terms with also advised me to go west of the Mississippi. I began to wonder if any of them remained my friends.

Keokuk, with his fork tongue, was smooth in the way he was able to persuade many of my people that I was wrong. He had an effect in my village, many of them became dissatisfied with me as their leader. Mostly the women were still sided with me because they were going to lose their precious cornfields. A few of my braves stayed sided with me as well.

I had, over the winter, in spite of Keokuk's influence, been able to add to our numbers. We returned to my village but found it even worse than before we had left. I visited Rock Island again to beg our agent for our land back. Instead, I was ordered, with great anger, to leave my village at once.

Then the agent calmed and tried to reason with me. He said that it would be better for us to be with the rest of our people. If I were with the rest of my people we could live in peace. The Interpreter had heard us talking and added, with affection for us, that there were many good reasons for leaving. I almost wished that I had not undertaken such a responsibility for my people.

I called upon the fur trader who liked to talk but was my friend. But even he tried to convince me to move. He, as always, was friendly toward me but he defended Keokuk for his actions. He used Keokuk's decisions to try to make me believe that I was bringing distress on our women and children. He asked me if there were terms that I would accept that would be honorable to me and my people. What would it take for us to move?

I told him that if the Great Father would ask himself, I would be willing to move.

He asked me if I would except six thousand dollars to purchase provisions and other articles from the Great Father at St. Louis, would I be willing to move. This was of course, his idea. After thinking about all that he had said, I agreed that I could move if the Great Father at St. Louis would honor his offer. But I told him that it would be dishonorable for me to make such a decision, my people would also have to agree.

The fur trader said that he would send word to the Great Father at St. Louis that he could get us to move peaceably if the agreement was honored for the amount stated. I again said, that was fine with me but I needed to ask my people if they would also agree. He, with some hesitation, said that he would wait for my word. When I returned to him I told him that my people agreed.

A steamboat arrived at Rock Island while I was there. When it departed, the fur trader told me that he had asked a war Chief that was on board and stationed at Galena, to bring this request to the Great Chief at St. Louis. The war Chief agreed and said that he would soon return with an answer. I was concerned, no I was terrified that the Great Chief at St. Louis would not honor this agreement. I tried not to think about it.

After a few days the war Chief returned with an answer. As I feared, 'The Great Chief at St. Louis would give us nothing and if we did not move immediately we would be driven off.'

I can say now that it does not matter to me that the answer was no and that we would be forcibly moved. I would rather have laid my bones with those of my forefathers than move for any reason.

I was prepared to accept a friendly offer had one been made but none was. I only would have accepted it for the sake of our women and children. But they were also prepared to fight for our land if necessary.

I had resolved to remain in my village but hopefully we wouldn't have to make a resistance. I had hoped that I could just submit to my fate.

I directed my people not to resist if the military came. I also told my people why we were to remain, I spoke out of anger.

Within that couple of days, our agent was put out of office. I'm not sure why but it may have been that he was not successful in getting us to move. I'm pretty sure he was on our side. I was tired of hearing him talk about it anyway. Our interpreter was able to keep his office.

The young man who became our agent went on and on to me about us moving. The other agent may have lost his office but the new agent wasn't any more successful, we did not move.

Our women were able to plant a few patches of corn and it was growing well. It promised a subsistence for our children. But just as we thought everything was OK, the Whites came along and plowed it under.

I was furious. I, out of anger, decided that I needed to put a stop to this behavior by removing the intruders on our land. I went to the Whites and told them that they had until the middle of the next day to leave.

Most did move or were in the process of moving but one family stayed. I was of the mind that his children would starve because I had first decided to burn his crop.

He actually promised to behave well if I were to let him stay until fall in an attempt to save his crop. He had convinced me that his promise was true so I let him stay and did not burn his crop.

The prophet Shabbona had assured us that we would not be forced to leave. (A prophet sees the future and knows what will happen to us). We had resumed some of our games and sports.

The Great war Chief, General Gaines was on his way to our village on the Rock River with a large number of soldiers. I questioned the prophet again. He asked for a little time to look into the matter. Early the next morning the prophet came to me and said he had been dreaming, and that he saw nothing evil in this Great war Chief who was now near our village. The prophet told us that his mission was merely to frighten us into moving, that the White settlers hoped they would get our land without dealing with us. The prophet assured me that this Great war Chief dare not, and would not, hurt any of us.

I also determined that since the American's were now at peace with the British, that this further attempt to move us was a ruse.

The Great war Chief went to the agency and convened a council. Keokuk and Wapello were sent for and with them, a number of braves from their villages.

I also attended this council, upon invitation, with some of my principal people. We went to the council singing a war song, painted and carrying lances, spears, war clubs, bows and arrows as we marched. Our appearance was to look as though we were ready for war. When we arrived at the agency, I refused to go in. I could see no reason to. I could see that the room was filled with people I did not like and who did not agree with me. If the council was for us, why have people who didn't agree with me attending?

So the Great war Chief sent everyone out except Keokuk, Wapello and a few other Indian Chief's. I and my people then entered the council although I was still hesitant because I really hated Keokuk. We entered still looking as if we were going to war because we wanted the Great war Chief and the others to see that we were not afraid.

The Great war Chief rose to make a speech. He said: 'The president is very sorry to be put in a position that will surely cost a lot of money, to have to send a large body of soldiers here to force you to leave. He said that the president said, that it was very clear that the land had been ceded to the United States. The president has warned you repeatedly through your agent, to move. He is sorry to find that you have disobeyed his orders.'

The president wished us well and asked nothing from me that wasn't reasonable and right. The president said that he hoped that I would see that my people would suffer as well as myself and that I should consider that. I replied to the Great war Chief: 'We had never ceded our land. If that were true we never received any payment for it. We will stay and hold on to our village if we can.'

The war Chief said, in anger, 'Who is Black Hawk, Who is Black Hawk?'

I answered his outburst: 'I am Sauk, my forefathers were Sauk, I and all the tribes called me a Sauk!'

Then the war Chief calmed somewhat but was still firm in his tone. He said: 'I did not come here to beg and I did not come here to pay you to leave. I came here to move you and if necessary, by force.' He said, 'I now give you two days to move. If you do not move within that time frame, I will take measures to move you.'

I repeated myself and said, 'We will not move,' we were determined to stay there.

The council broke up, Keokuk and Wapello shook their heads as they were leaving having said nothing in our favor or against.

I went to the prophet Shabbona again. He told me again that he had been dreaming. He said that the Great Spirit told him that a women, the daughter of Mattatas, our old, old Chief, would go to the war Chief with a stick in her hand. She would tell him that she was the daughter of Mattatas and that Mattatas had always been the white man's friend. She was to say that Mattatas had fought with the White man in battle. He had been wounded in their service and had always spoken well of the Whites. She would say that the Great Spirit talked to her in her dreams and he told her that the village land had never been sold.

She said, the Whites were numerous and could take it from us if they wanted to but that she hoped they would not be so unfriendly. But if they were to be unfriendly, she would ask one favor: she asked that her people would be allowed to remain long enough to gather their provisions. She had worked in fields to raise something to feed her own children. She would tell him about provisions that were growing in their fields. She said, if they are driven from their land without corn, that their children would surely perish from hunger.

She had done what the prophet told me she would. She was admitted to the agency. The Great war Chief said to her that he had not come there to make treaties with a women nor to even allow a women to speak. He told her that a fighting force was to depart soon from the Fort but that she could stay if she wanted. She did not stay.

Everything we tried to do was shot down or defeated. We had to leave the village or await the coming of the war with the War Chief and his soldiers. We went back to our village. My people agreed to stay as they had said they would.

Keokuk, along with our new agent, the interpreter and the fur trader, made one more attempt to dissuade our people. A few more of our warriors did leave rather than fight a losing battle.

I did send notification to our agent that we would leave in the fall if we were permitted to remain and harvest what little corn we had. We were simply trying not to be in a starving situation if we had to leave directly.

Our runner returned with a message. That no further time would be given than specified. He said again, that if we were not gone by the time proposed, we would be forced to leave.

So I sent my village crier to restate my order to my people, that no resistance was to be made regardless of what the war Chief and his soldiers would do. My people were to remain quietly in their lodges. I said to let them kill if they chose.

"So you would even let your people die?" Asked Key, he looks at the judge, "Your honor, don't you see, this man wants blood, even if it comes from his own people. He is a blood thirsty savage. He should die by hanging!"

"I am not convince otherwise but I want to hear more of his story." Replies the judge with some trepidation.

"Your honor, I beg the courts indulgence on this, if…" Key is interrupted by the judge again.

"…Mr. Key, I said, I want to hear more. And I'm the judge, not you."

"Yes your honor." Says Key as he sits down again. After Black Hawk confers with Antoine, he continues on.

"I was sure this Great war Chief would not hurt my people. I simply sensed it. He knew by now that I was not determined to go to war.

I was sure he knew that if he had said that he would make war on us, that we would have killed him at the council. I was sure, that he knew that we were totally able to do this if prompted. I was sure that he, as a brave and man-leader in his mild but energetic manner which proved he was brave, would not allow this war to happen.

Some of our braves, that I had sent out as spies, came back and told me that they had seen a large group of mounted American soldiers, coming from Rock Island toward our village, they looked ready for war.

When the soldiers arrived, they took up a position below us on the Rock River and made camp there. The Great war Chief Gen. Gaines boarded a steamboat with his soldiers and one big gun. The steamboat passed by our village. Then they returned and passed by it again. I believe this was an attempt to frighten us but our warriors, who were in a ready position themselves, were not alarmed.

In fact, no one in our village even gave them much attention. We even had some of our children playing on the Rivers bank. Everyone continued to pass the time doing whatever they were doing and our warriors sat waiting.

The steamboat finally went aground as the water by our village was shallow. This seemed to concern them, maybe they thought we would attack them.

If they had asked for assistance, any of my people would not have hesitated to offer aid. Some of the soldiers came on land and were permitted to pass through our village several times. They were always treated kindly by my people.

The war Chief was going to remove us the next day, that was for sure. I would remain and surely be taken prisoner. I feared that the soldiers might attack, as they had not been restrained by the war Chief.

During the night, a band of my warriors and I crossed the river some distance below Rock Island. The next day, the war Chief convened another council for the purpose of making a treaty with us. It then became obvious to them that we had crossed the river under dark of night as we had to cross back over to attend the council.

In the treaty he agreed to give us corn in place of what we had left growing if we would leave. I agreed and touched the goose quill to this treaty determined to live in peace.

But we soon discovered that the corn that they had given to us was bad. Many of our women and children complained about it. So that night another party of my warriors and I crossed the river to secure corn from fields that had been planted by my people.

Spies that the war Chief had sent out had discovered us and fired at us. And the Whites had nothing better to do than complain to the war Chief, that some of my people had committed acts against them even though the corn we were taking was planted by our people. No regard for the wounds of my braves.

The next day, our agent came to us having discovered a part of the treaty that said assistance was supposed to be provided for us. That after our corn was picked, that they were supposed to plow our fields for us.

I then asked our agent to build a log home for me so that I might stay and have our fields plowed. I told him I wished to retire there. Our agent knew that I was taking advantage but actually had a log home built for me. I went to our fur trader, now Col. Davenport, and asked that I be buried in the grave yard of our people. He agreed cheerfully. Then I returned to my village satisfied.

During this time I had learned that a band of Fox had gone up to Prairie du Chien to avenge the murder of their Chief's and relations, which had been murdered the summer before.

The murders were actually committed by the Menominee's and Sioux and they did not go near the Fort but were in the vicinity of the Menominee's. The Fox had met up with a Winnebago and asked where the Menominee camp was. The Fox asked the Winnebago to go and determine if there was in fact, anyone in the camp.

The Winnebago went and instead, told his fellow tribesmen and then he told the Menominee's so that they would be prepared for this attack. The Fox did attack and killed twenty-eight of the Menominee's, then they retreated. The Fox retaliation was considered to be lawful by Indian standards but it created considerable excitement among the Whites. The Whites wanted the Fox to surrender to the White soldiers and be tried.

Fox principal men came to me that fall and asked for my advice. I told them that I felt they were right in what they had done and that they should not surrender. The Great Father of this land was the reason those people had been murdered in the first place. These people were tricked and lured away from their camp. The Menominee's and Sioux were not held to any similar action when they committed murders.

Further, no one had any right to demand their surrender. And if they had no right in the first instance, they had no right in the second. The Whites had no right to interfere with Indian affairs to begin with.

Then the Fox asked if they could join my people for the fall hunt. Neapope (Na pope), a prominent and well known Sauk Warrior who was also a spiritual leader among the Sauks, went to Malden himself when he had heard that there was a war Chief coming to move us. Neapope returned to my village and  
said that he had spoken to the Chief of our British Father. He asked this man if the Americans had the right to force us to leave. The man told Neapope who told me, that if we had not sold our land to the American's, that the American's could not take it from us. He said that I could speak on behalf of the whole Sauk nation and tell them that I had never gave consent to sell the land. Because you did not give consent, the land could not be taken from you forcefully. He further told Neapope that, in the event of war, the British would assist you in the battle.

Neapope had gone to the prophet Shabbona, who on one occasion told me that the Potawatomie would not support me if I went to war with the Whites, and who I didn't really trust anymore. Neopope had stopped to see me on his way back from Malden. He had informed the prophet that we had all but deserted our village to the other side of the Mississippi, only I remained. Neapope told me that the Prophet was anxious to see me, he had good news for me. He told Neopope the particulars but Neopope had hoped I would go to the prophet myself. The prophet received an express from the British Father who said that he was going to send guns and ammunition. He was also sending provisions and clothing. That all this would arrive in early spring.

The vessels that carried the supplies would come to Milwaukee. The prophet has also received wampum and tobacco from the Ottawas and Chippewas. The prophet was told, he has the assistance of the Winnebago's when he needs them. We will surely be happy once again.

I told Neopope that I was pleased that our British Father intended to see justice done for us. We had been driven from our land and received nothing for it. I was glad to hear his words which gave me hope. Hope that my people would soon be able to return to this land and be happy. This would be one of the last things I do. If I were to accomplish this I could depart from this world happy. Since the Whites had begun to settle here, this was my only goal. Soon, soon our sky would be clear again.

Neopope said: 'The prophet told me that he dreamed that all the tribes mentioned would fight for you if necessary. The prophet told him that he had talked to Chief of the Wassicummico at Selkirk's settlement in Manitoba Canada. The Chief said that if my people were not happy at the Selkirk Settlement, that he would provide whatever was needed to make them happy. Neopope had also heard from the British Father, that my people had been badly treated by the Whites, that we should go and visit the prophet.

Neopope told me that he would go to the prophet first and give me time to get as many of my people to join me as I could. He said that he knew everything that was done for us. 'Once you talk to the prophet it will be up to you to arrange your people as you leave.' Neopope told me that he was to return to the prophet's village on the morrow. He told me: 'Decide what you want to do with your people and I will convey it to the prophet when I speak with him tomorrow.' The prophet was anxious to assist my people. He would want to know, once everything takes place, if I would help and assist in an effort to make my people happy'

That night I thought about the many things that Neopope had told me. I was grateful to think that, with my help, my people would once again be happy. And when I was to hear from the prophet, I would gather all my people together, explain everything to them and would also recruit as many as I could from different Sauk villages. I was hesitant but I even sent word to Keokuk's band and the Fox village to explain all that I had heard. But when I began to implement my plan, Keokuk and the Fox would not listen. Keokuk said that I had been prevailed upon by liars. Keokuk told me, he had the audacity to tell me, that I had better stay where I was and keep quiet.

When Keokuk saw that I was determined to implement my plan, he sent word to our agent asking him to tell the Great Chief in St. Louis about it. Keokuk wanted permission to take some of the other Chief's and go to Washington to see the president. The president would settle the matter in a friendly, peaceful manner. Keokuk was so alarmed that he also sent word to the fur trader, Col. Davenport, that he would go to Washington to explain all this to the president as well.

Having heard nothing from the Great Chief at St. Louis one way or the other, I decided that I had better keep my band together and also recruit as many others as possible. Provided we were not requested to go to Washington for council. Knowing all this, I planned to go across the Mississippi and attempt to rescue the rest of my people when and if the time came.

The fur trader came to me. He told me that he had spoken to the Great Father at Washington. He requested, as I had asked him, that we come and council with him about the matters of Neopope and the prophet. I waited and received no answer.

Keokuk was sure I was going to start a war. I would only listen to the advice of my friends. Keokuk made every attempt to prevent this. I had hoped for Washington to do something for my people, even though I had heard nothing from them. War was inevitable.  
At that point, knowing nothing would be done, I decided to put my plan into motion. I set out to recruit additional braves, even from Keokuk's band, who would not join me.

I blame Keokuk to this day for causing my people to be driven from our land. Keokuk had surely convinced his braves not to join me. So I set about recruiting from other villages of Sauks and Fox. There I found that most had already left.

In the mean time I began to make preparation to ascend the Rock river. I went up and made an encampment along the Mississippi where Fort Madison had once stood. I requested all braves that would join me, to rendezvous at this place. I sent out braves to lead others to the location. I put out sentinels, actually to prevent any of these braves, once they were in the camp, from leaving until we were totally prepared.

My braves, the warriors left from my village, had all come. The women and children that remained of our village came also carrying necessary provisions as well as Camp equipment and other things. All my warriors were on horseback.

We began to move up the Mississippi. The prophet went to Rock Island to talk to the war Chief, agent and fur trader about us. The men at Rock Island tried to dissuade him from joining us. If he were to meet us, to convince us to turn back. The men also told the prophet that another war Chief was coming to Rock Island with another large group of soldiers.

The prophet Shabbona seemed to be on our side even though he had originally said that he would not ask his braves to participate in anything I planned on doing against the Whites. The prophet presumably told the men at Rock Island, that they would not dare attack us as long as we remained at peace. He told them that we had the right to go where we pleased in peace. We went to the place where Gen. Gaines had camped the year prior. We then encamped there and settled in for the night. The next morning the prophet addressed all my braves and warriors. He told them to continue to march with me and act as warriors would act. He told them that they had nothing to fear and much to gain.

He told them that even if the war Chief came, he would not dare to interfere with them as long as they remained at peace. He said, and I'm not sure why he said this but, he said we were not yet ready to act otherwise. He insisted that my warriors ascend the Rock River and wait for reinforcements, that we should then have the forces to repel any army.

That night, the night we encamped, the White Beaver, Gen. Atkinson came up the Mississippi in a steamboat with a group of soldiers.  
We would eventually head to the Rock River where we expected to meet soldiers who would attempt to prevent us from going any further. When we did finally arrive at the mouth of the Rock River, the steamboat had moved on.

I was fearful that the war Chief had stationed his men on some high bluff or in some ravine that we might be taken by surprise.

Regardless of my fears, we began to march up the Rock River and began to beat our war drums and sing war songs to show the Americans that we were not afraid.

But as we marched further, it became apparent that no one was waiting for us. No British, no warriors from other tribes, we were on our own. We continued to march, now at a leisurely pace for some time.

I received an express from White Beaver to return to our village on the west side of the Mississippi. I sent word back to him that I had no intention of doing so. I told him that he had no right to ask this of us as long as we remained at peace, even though we were actually expecting a fight. I told him that we were headed to the prophets village, who asked us to come and grow corn. We then moved on and encamped some distance below the prophet Shabbona's village.

Another express was sent from the White Beaver, threatening to drive us back if we did not return. This message only served to rouse the spirit of my warriors. They were all determined to remain with me and to carry out plans that I had made if necessary.

I sent back the express with a message. I said, 'if he wished to battle with us, come ahead. We would not be driven from our land or back across the Mississippi. But we also were determined not to make the first move and to further act only in defense.' My warriors and I thought this right.

A couple of days later, still encamped at the same place, Mr. Gratiot, the Winnebago agent came. He had no interpreter but wished to talk to us through some of the Winnebago Chief's. The Chief's came because they were told to persuade us to return but when they arrived at our encampment, they ignored their orders, met up with me and my warriors in spite of the agent and urged us on. They said that the further we ascended the Rock River, the more friends we would meet. Our band was destined to increase. They told us that they had heard that other tribes had heard of our march and were sending reinforcements. They said they would go back with the agent to ascertain the strength of the Americans and the return to give us the news. They had to deceive their agent in order to assist us though.

We were so encouraged, our spirit was high. Some of my braves went out and put up the British flag. The new agent was in the council lodge. Some of my warriors mounted horses and surrounded the lodge.

He was terrified but when I told one of the Chief's to tell him to come out, that I would order my braves to discontinue their siege, he came out. All the braves immediately followed my orders and dismounted, they all returned to their lodges.

I must admit that after the Chief's and I ended our council, I placed sentinels at the agents lodge to guard him. I kind of feared that some of my braves might frighten him. I actually believed that the agent was a good man and I wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. He eventually started with his Chief's to Rock Island."

"Wait, wait, wait." Says Key standing as he spoke. "You… were protecting this agent?"

Antoine translated for Black Hawk. "Yes." Said Black Hawk. Black Hawk says something to Antoine. Antoine repeats translated words from Black Hawk.

"I thought he was a good man." Key asks.

"The new agent was a good man, I met him." Roe confers.

Key looks at Roe. "You met him?"

"Yes." Answers Roe.

"When, when you were a child? He must be in his seventies by now." Key asks, trying to humiliate Roe.

The on-lookers laugh.

"I met him recently." Roe answers. "He was… seventy-four."

"I did know that White Beaver would not allow us to remain where we were. So I needed to ponder on what we should prepare to do. I decided that we would stay by the Rock River, move up but as we reached a Potawatomi camp, have a discussion with them. Several of the Winnebago Chiefs were already there. I didn't recognize any of them so I advised them of my intentions. They did not seem as though they would offer us any assistance as the other Chiefs had told me.

I asked them, 'Did you not send us Wampum? Did you not ask us to join you in the winter to enjoy the rights and privileges of your land?'

They did not deny that they had made this request but they had become convinced that we were doing the wrong thing. They did invite us to grow corn in the spring and said the Whites had never troubled them. They asked us not to march any further.

I began to ascertained that the Chief's and the agent had come to me to trick me into coming here. The next day my braves and I marched on. We headed toward Kishwacokee. We camped above the prophets village that night.

When all had settled in for the night, I called for my other Chief's. I told them that I believed we had been deceived. That all the promises that Neopope and the other Chiefs had made were probably false. I told them not to let the rest of the band know this. In the morning we would move on toward Kishwacokee as if nothing were wrong.

We needed to continue to encourage our braves as we marched. We would eventually determine what the Potawatomi intended to do. The next morning after telling my people that news had just come from Milwaukee that a Chief of our British Father would meet us there in a few days, I began to believe that all my plans had been defeated. I told the prophet who was marching with us, that we needed to see what the Potawatomi's planned to do.

When we arrived at Kishwacokee. We sent an express to the local Potawatomi village asking for corn but they returned it saying they had very little and could not spare any. I was suspicious of this and asked them other questions. I was not convinced they were on the level. Our march may well have be compromised, they may have known of our coming.

Many of the questions I asked were face to face with the local Potawatomi Chief's. I asked him questions in front of some of my people to see what his reaction would be.

I told my Chief's to come again to my lodge after everyone had gone to sleep. I asked my Chief's if any of them had heard news from the British on the lake at Milwaukee. They all replied that they had not. I then told them what news had been brought to me but I would not tell anyone of my braves at that time. I then requested that they ask the Potawatomi Chief's come and meet me the next day.

After I met with my Chief's, the next morning I told my people that if White Beaver came after us it would be foolish for us to go on without proper provisions and ammunition.

At that point, I decided that the Winnebago's and Potawatomi's were not going to assist us as I had been told. Later that day, the Potawatomi Chief's came to my lodge. I had a dog killed and cooked and when it was ready, I had a feast for them. During this feast I spread my medicine bags and the Chief's began to eat.

When the feast was about to end I received word that three or four-hundred White soldiers were seen about eight miles from our position and they were all mounted. I had no choice but to send three of my braves with a white flag to meet with the leaders and bring them into our camp that we might council with them to let them know that we were about to descend the Rock River again.

I also told these men that if the White soldiers had made an encampment, to let me know and I would go to them. I then told five of my braves to follow the other three and watch what might happen.

Three of the five men I sent out reported back to me that the three braves rode into the camp with the white flag raised and they were all taken prisoner. They said that about twenty white men discovered them and came at them at a full gallop. The five braves tried to run but two of them were overtaken and killed. The other three barely escaped.

In another moment we learned that the whole army was coming at us at a full gallop. We knew now, without a doubt that our first party had been killed. I placed some of my warriors behind some bushes so that we could hopefully fire first when they were close enough.

Instead, they halted some distance in front of us. I yelled and ordered some of my warriors to charge them. I was sure that all my braves would be killed.

They did charge, everyone of my braves rushed towards the enemy and fired. The soldiers retreated in confusion before my little band of warriors.

We chased them for a short while but I eventually determined that it was useless to pursue them further. They were exiting fast, a few of my braves followed them to their encampment. I stopped, lit my pipe and sat down to thank the Great Spirit for what he had done for us.

I was almost completely stunned when two of the three men I had sent with the white flag to meet with the American war Chief, came into our encampment. I was overjoyed. They were alive and well. I listened to their story where they told me…

'…They had arrived near the American encampment. A number of the White soldiers rushed out to meet us and they had their rifles at the ready. They escorted us into their camp where there was an American who spoke the Sauk language a little. He told us that his Chief wanted to know, how we were, where we were going, where our camp was and where Black Hawk was. We explained that we had come to see their war Chief and that our Chief had ordered us to escort him to our camp. If your war Chief had encamped already, then our Chief would come to see him. He wished to have council with the American war Chief because our Chief had changed his plans and determined that we were not prepared to go to war.'

The man who spoke our language had actually once been a member of my tribe. I had captured him. Instead of killing him we adopted him into our tribe. He became loved by the members of my tribe but as is the case with a caged bird of the forest, he longed for freedom and after he had been with us for a couple of years he saw an opportunity and fled.

He had recently been captured again by some of our tribe who didn't recognize him. He and a comrade of his were taken prisoner and tied to a tree. And because my braves did not recognize him, they kicked at him as they went by. His comrade was killed, trying to escape.

Then when I passed by him, we both recognized each other. Even though he had run from us, he and I had a good relationship. We had become good friends. I looked around to see who was looking. When I was sure no one was, I cut him free and accompanied him outside of our lines so that he could escape safely.

The two braves continued their story. They said that 'when the war Chief was done asking questions, a couple of soldiers came in on horseback. The braves could see by their startled look that something had happened. Several of the American soldiers began to yell out, complaining about something that had happened.

They all began to look at my braves with indignation. They talked among themselves, then several of them came at my braves with their guns cocked. They fired on my three young men. One of the young men fell dead but in the confusion the other two were able to run. The two men were continually fired on until they could hear yelling like Indians running off an enemy.

Shortly after that we saw some of the Whites at full gallop. One of them came near us.' The brave said, 'he threw his Tomahawk and struck him in the head which knocked him off his horse. The brave said he ran over to where he was lying, pulled the knife from his side and took off the soldiers scalp. I took his gun, mounted his horse, pulled my friend onto the back of it. We turned to follow our other braves who were chasing the enemy and had not gone far before we overtook another White man. His horse had mired in a swamp and trapped his legs under it when it fell. My friend jumped off the horse, Tomahawked him and took his scalp.

My friend also took the man's gun and his horse which was mired but he was able to free it.

By this time, the others in their party were well ahead of us. As we followed' they said 'they passed by several White men lying dead along the way.

After attempting to chase down their party, they met the party returning. They inquired how many of our men had been killed. The party replied that none of our men were killed because the Whites were in retreat. They then asked how many Whites were killed. The party replied that they did not have an exact number. One of the braves from the war party held up a string of scalps. The brave speaking for the party said, they would count the scalps which would be a fairly accurate number.

They counted ten scalps plus the two that my spies had killed before they joined the war party. The war party must have known that my two spies were from our tribe but did not recognize them.'

When it was dark, the two spies asked again how many of our braves had been killed. They said they counted five. The two spies asked who these braves were. They said they didn't know names but that it was the three spies. They had been taken prisoner and killed. They said, another party of five followed the three, two had been killed. The two spies were certain that the war party did not recognize them. 'And we escaped and did not tell the war party who we were until all reached our camp. The news of our deaths had reached the camp sometime before and they were all surprised to find out that we were the two left of the three spies.'

The next morning I sent out our crier of our village to give notice that we had to go and bury our dead. Shortly thereafter, the village was ready. A small detachment of our braves were sent for. Our absent warriors and the rest commenced to burying our dead.

We disposed of the dead White men, then examined the deserted White encampment. We were only looking for plunder. We found some arms, ammunition and provisions all of which we, sadly were in need of. Especially the provisions as we had completely run out.

We also found a bunch of saddle bags which I distributed among my braves. Unfortunately, with the exception of a few small bottles of whisky and a few small barrels which were also probably full of this bad medicine, the saddle bags were empty.

I was surprised to find that the Whites carried whiskey with them. I had heard that when the Whites were in the field as soldiers, whiskey was forbidden.

The enemies encampment was amidst some woods near a run about half a day's journey from Dixon's ferry. We had attacked them in a prairie about sundown with only a few bushes between us. I was sure our whole party would be killed. In all the battles I had seen, I was never as surprised as I was to see several hundred of this army retreating and not showing any fight.

I was sure they would have halted in their encampment. That situation would have kept my war party from attacking if their party had not exceeded half of mine. We would have taken the prairie but they would have the trees to shield them.

I was never more surprised in my entire life as I was during this battle. A war party of several hundred would attack us, knowing that I wanted peace and that I simply wanted to return west of the Mississippi. These low life men killed our peace flag bearers who was unarmed. The odds were against us from the beginning, yet they retreated. This was simply unbelievable to me.

I had seen many battles between them and the British. They shot well and fought fiercely. Yet, this showed me a different spirit for the Whites. There was not a daring White among them.

"I cannot explain that either Mr. Black Hawk." Said the judge. "I find that information rather disturbing."

"Maybe your men were just that much more fierce because of all the horrible things White people had done to you." Said Roe.

Key sits where he is and mimics Roe in a sarcastic way.

"Mr. Key, that will be quite enough." Browbeats the judge.

"So why then, does Mr. Roe feel it necessary to continue to find reasons to support this savage. We're here to determine whether this man should further be condemned to death." Says Key.

"I would think you would understand that Mr. Key. This man needs help in defending himself. It is our new countries way. You helped establish some of the laws and rights we live by." Browbeats the judge. He looks at Black Hawk. "You were telling us about having a feast with the Potawatomi's. Continue on from that point in your story Mr. Black Hawk.

"Yes, at our feast with the Potawatomi's. I was sure we came to them just as reports of large re-enforcement's to my war party had come in. Surely one of them would have reported this to the war Chief.

Maybe they decided not to strike. Maybe they knew we were just waiting for word from White Beaver to return west of the Mississippi. Maybe the war Chief was expecting to convene a council where they would actually listen to what we wanted to say. The American army was close. Close enough to cause us to re-think our position. But again, this war Chief, instead of pursuing an honorable and chivalric course, as I have always done…"

Key has a look on his face of "Give me a break."

"…killed our flag-bearer and forced us into a place where we had no choice but to fight. He knew we had less than five-hundred warriors to battle three or four thousand soldiers. And yet he takes a cowardly path.

We had never again heard about the reinforcements we were supposed to get, according to Neapope and the prophet. I should have known that our British Father would not have promised such things. We could have remained at peace knowing that we would not have been able to contend with such an army. This army would have suffered no humiliation thereafter.

What would we do now I asked myself. It would have been worse than foolish to fight an enemy that was so much superior to us. We would have knowingly sacrificed ourselves, our wives and children.

We returned to our encampment and waited for our young men to return as well. I then employed spies to watch the movements of the American's. When all seemed calm, we packed up our encampment and moved further up the Kishwacokee River. I wasn't sure where to relocate our women and children but I hoped there would be a good spot at the head of the Rock River where they could land their canoes. I decided to spy out the situation myself. I traveled around the head of the Kishwacokee so that the American's would have some difficulty if they were following us. When I had arrived at the head of the Kishwacokee, I was met by a small party of Winnebago who seemed to rejoice at our success. They told me they had come to offer their services, they were anxious to join in.

I asked them if there was a safe place for my women and children. The Winnebago men told me that they would send two old men with us who would guide us to a good safe place.

I arranged war parties and sent them in different directions before I proceeded further. My war parties, having all been fitted out began to move. We, the rest of us, moved to the Four Lakes region, the place where our guides were to take us.

Shortly after we began to follow the guides, six Winnebago came in with a scalp. They claimed to have killed a White man at a grove on the road from Dixon's ferry to the lead mines.

Four days later, a group of Winnebago who had separated from our group, caught up with us saying to me that they had killed four White men and taken their scalps. They said that one of the men was an agent, Keokuk's father.

They wanted to dance over the scalps. I told them they could not dance in our camp. We were in mourning over the deaths of three young braves. I suggested that they dance in their own camp, so they did.

Two days after we arrived at the place that we had been guided to, a great number of our warriors returned. I called them all around me and said that it was a good time. I said that they could perform an act that would bring them into distinction and be honored with the medicine bag. I told them that I would do this if they would avenge the murder of our three braves.

Several small war parties went out and returned again in a few days having had success. They also brought provisions for our people. Some of the spies that I had sent out also came in and told me that the American army had fallen back to Dixon's ferry. Other spies told me that some of the White horsemen had broken camp, disbanded and returned home.

When I felt that all was safe, I ordered a dog feast that would be in preparation for a large war party to go out against the enemy. Before they departed, I spread out my medicine bags and said…"

"BRAVES AND WARRIORS: These are the medicine bags of our forefather Mukataquet. Mukataquet was then the father of the Sauk nation. They were handed down to another of our Great Fathers, Nanamakee who had been at war with all the nations of the plains. These medicine bags have never been disgraced. I expect you all to protect them." At that point, they had all been brought into distinction and it was time to feast.

When the ceremony had ended I rode out with about two-hundred warriors. Most of them, now being in distinction, followed my Great Medicine Bags according to our tradition.

I headed into the sunset and dreamed that the second after we started to move, that there would be a great feast prepared for us after one days travel.

I told my warriors my dream in the morning as we started for Moscohocoynak, (Apple River) when we arrived in the vicinity of a Fort the Whites had built. When we arrived there were four men on horseback. One of my braves fired and wounded a man. The other men let out a yell as if a large force were near and ready to come against us.

We concealed ourselves and remained in our position for a while and watched to see if the enemy would approach but none came. The four soldiers ran to the fort and gave an alarm. We followed at full gallop and attacked the Fort. One of the soldiers, who seemed more gallant than the others, raised his head above the fence to fire at us, when one of my braves, with a well-directed shot, put an end to his bravery.

Finding that these people could not be killed without setting fire to their homes and Fort, I chose to be content taking flour, provisions, cattle and horses that we had come by. This was much easier that trying to set fire to their buildings.

The light from fires could also be seen by other troops. The American's could ascertain that we were in the neighborhood, gather a strong force and attack us.

So we opened the houses and filled our bags with food and other items necessary for survival. We also took horses and if we couldn't take the cattle we killed them or drove them off.

In the direction of the sunset and marching for a long time I discovered White men coming toward us. I directed my braves to hide in the woods and kill them when they came by.

Concealed in the woods until they came by we jumped out crying our war cry's. We fired on them then we rushed at them. At this time, their war Chief, came with another party of men to rescue the men we had fired upon. After a time, they began to retreat leaving their war Chief and a few other soldiers who seemed well and anxious to fight. They acted as brave men but when I rushed upon them with my braves, they had to give way.

In time, the war Chief came back with a larger party. This American war Chief seemed determined to fight and anxious for battle. When they came near to us, I gave a yell and firing commenced from both sides. The American war Chief who was a small man, addressed his troops in a loud voice trying to command them but they eventually began to retreat again, leaving him and a few soldiers on the battle field. Some of my warriors pursued the retreating men and killed a number of their horses as they ran.

The brave Chief and the few brave soldiers that stayed with him were unwilling to depart from the field as had the others. I ordered my braves to rush upon them. I was horrified to see two of my brave Chief's killed before they also finally retreated. This American war Chief deserves great praise for his courage and bravery. Fortunately for us, many of his men were not as brave as he was.

We had killed several soldiers and about forty horses. We lost the two Chief's and seven warriors. My braves wanted to pursue this war Chief and his few brave men, to their Fort. My braves wanted to attack the Fort and burn it but I told them that this would be a waste of powder. Burning the Fort was a useless endeavor. I told them that we could not do this successfully. They listened to me and we returned to our camp.

Several of our spies also returned to our camp and reported that they had seen the American army moving toward us. Another party of our spies said that they had been pursued for several hours and were attacked by about twenty-five White soldiers hiding in the woods. They said that the Whites rushed in upon them as they lay concealed. My braves received their fire but did not see the Whites. The Whites retreated back into their hiding places. 'We could only reload.'

After reloading, some of my braves discovered where they were hiding. 'So when they came out of hiding to attack us again, we fired on them. Again, they retreated back into the woods, then came back at us.

This time we fired on them and a skirmish ensued. The skirmish was actually between two of their men and one of ours. They gained the upper hand and cut the throat of our man. This was the only man we lost during this battle. The enemy had lost three and again, they retreated.

Another party of three Sauks had come in and brought two young white squaws, whom they had given to the Winnebago's to take to the Whites. They said they had joined a party of Potawatomi and went with them as a war party against the settlers of Illinois.

The leader of this party, a Potawatomie, had been severely whipped by a settler, some time before, and was anxious to avenge the insult and injury. While the party was preparing to start, a Potawatomie went to the settler's house and told him to leave it, that a war party was coming to murder them. They started, but soon returned again, as it appeared that they were all there when the war party arrived. The Potawatomi killed the whole family, except two young squaws, whom the Sauks took up on their horses and carried off, to save their lives.' They were brought to our encampment, and a messenger went to the Winnebago's, as they were friendly on both sides, to come and get the two squaws, and carry them to the Whites. If these young men, belonging to my band, had not gone with the Potawatomi, the two young squaws would have shared the same fate as their friends.

 **DAVIS**

Some 25,000 Kentuckians served in this war. This included a highly motivated William Davis. Davis left his family behind in Kentucky to fight with the Americans to defeat Great Britain and to win its Independence. Members of the Kentucky military were considered Militia and didn't have to follow rules set for the actual US military.

Davis fought as a young man in Michigan at the battle of the River Raisin, also known as the Battle of Frenchtown, now Monroe Michigan. He had his first taste of fighting Indians, the Indians were brutal. They would take prisoners that the Kentucky Militia would find later, tortured, dismembered, decapitated or disemboweled and always scalped. Blood was everywhere and the Indian's that did it were often nowhere to be found. Colonel John Allen, highly revered by most of the militia, was found dismembered at one of the deserted Indian camps.

Davis saw this, it turned his stomach. He had put Colonel Allen on a pedestal in his mind but never got over the sight. He was bitter towards the Indians from that time on.

He also met William Hall and John H. Henderson, Hall also a tall sturdy man, almost all were militia but Hall was also an educated man, a man of principle. Hall was temporarily stationed in the Indiana territory near Michigan. Hall was also bitter toward the Indians for many of the same reasons as Davis. Hall was sent to fight with the militia in Michigan. Henderson was with Hall but the two men didn't meet each other until they both met Davis. The three got to commiserating and became long time friends.

The British troops were actually quite reserved with military and militia prisoners. But when the British troops were leaving, regardless of their emphatic orders for the Indians not to harm the prisoners, they tomahawked eighty of the wounded. The Indians had their own agenda. Altogether, four-hundred Kentucky militia were killed/massacred in and around that battle even though it was considered a victory. Even after the Battle of River Raisin, Indians massacred many of the straggling militia. They also massacred civilians, women and children. The Indians did not like American expansion and often held the settlers, who were easy targets, responsible.

Davis, Hall and Henderson were in attendance at several skirmishes with the Indians and the British. Davis was a stout man even when he was younger. When they joined the militia, Davis, Hall and Henderson paid heed to the training of older soldiers that had fought in wars past. Often actually under the leadership of many of the seasoned veterans during the Battles, which kept them alive. Davis was stout but as he participated in more battles as part of the Kentucky militia, he became even more stout. He was smart and coordinated which made him an excellent fighter, with a musket, knife or hand to hand. There was a time when no man would dare engage him in a fight. Not even Abe Lincoln himself. Although I think Abe would have tried. Hall was fairly stout himself and though not the fighter that Davis was, could hold his own. In fact Hall was a better shot than Davis. Often when a sharp shooter was needed they would call on Davis. Davis would often defer to Hall when the distance was too far for him. And Hall almost never disappointed.

One of the skirmishes was near Detroit Michigan. Davis, Hall, Henderson and the rest of their squad were standing guard over the fort there near Detroit when Indians attacked. Davis' squad was about 100 men. The Indians numbered over 400. Most of the squad retreated behind heavy defenses. The men that weren't quick enough were shot by Musket balls, hit with arrows or Tomahawked and killed. Many of the attacking Indians were on horseback which gave them some advantage. The militia held them off well but a few got past. One jumped over Davis, wrong thing to do. Davis had a loaded musket and pistol, not to mention the two foot bayonet at the end of his musket. Davis used his pistol and shot the leaping Indian off of his horse. Another Indian followed thinking that the man in front of him was going to charge through. Davis shot him off his horse with his pistol. Two Indians saw what had happened and with a great war cry, charged at Davis. Davis was ready. When the first of the two got close, Davis pitched his musket against the ground like a spear and impaled the horse of the first Indian causing his horse to tumble forward throwing the Indian forward and causing the braves following his horse to stumble, not being able to stop due to momentum. This caused the second Indian to fall off his horse. Other militia around Davis shot the two Indians dead although those two Indians were pretty well incapacitated from their falls.

In spite of the large number of Indians, the Kentucky militia held them off enough to greatly lessen their numbers. The Indians finally retreated not wanting to sacrifice more braves. There were several skirmishes at the Fort in Detroit. All were fairly successful against Indian attacks where Davis' squad was concerned. Davis, Hall and Henderson were eventually sent back to Kentucky with the rest of their squad. They had been relieved by another squad from Kentucky who, based on second hand news, didn't fair nearly as well.

Davis, Hall and Henderson, along with several of the seasoned Vets set examples for the rest of the squad. The relieving squad didn't have as many seasoned vets and most of the less seasoned members didn't pay heed to veteran instruction. The fort at Detroit was eventually captured.

They asked Davis, Hall and Henderson if they were planning on staying since the enlistment for militia was only four months. Davis, Hall and Henderson had been with them for almost a year. Davis opted to stay but wanted to go home and see how his family was. Hall and Henderson opted to go home and stay with their families. Davis, Hall and Henderson were good friends. Davis tried to convince Hall and Henderson to enlist again but Hall and Henderson refused. Davis understood Hall and Henderson's need to be home with their families. William Davis was (31) when he enlisted and Hall was (33), Henderson was also (31). They were younger but mature enough to know when it was time to think of their families. The three stayed in touch.

Davis went home to check on his family. His three sons were growing up fast and his three daughters, were well, they were still pretty young, Louis (named after Louisville Kentucky) 2, Mabel 4, and Anna 5. Their mother Mary had her hands full. She tried to convince Davis to stay home but Davis re-enlisted 4 more times after that. He knew Mary needed him but the military was his passion and he believed that his country needed him more.

Davis almost died during his fifth enlistment. Davis fought at Pigeon Roost in Indiana where he slaughtered over 100 Indians himself with either pistol, musket, bayonet or with his hands and a knife. This was shortly after settlers had been massacred there. Over 100 people had been found heinously killed at Pigeon Roost. The Indians were aware of the militia investigating the massacre and attacked again. In Spite of Davis' positive effect, the battle was a loss and the militia had to retreat rather than suffer too many more losses.

Davis fought at Ft Harrison but he contracted Scurvy, which laid him up but when a 600-strong Indian war party attacked the west side of the Fort, Davis roused and tried to help defend it. He was so sick, that when he tried to shoot from his window in the makeshift infirmary, he was only able to fire off one shot and then succumbed to his sickness. This was the time he almost died. Fire raged in Ft. Harrison consuming most of their food. The fire also helped illuminate the area giving the defensive force an advantage and probably killed off much of the scurvy bacteria. They were able to hold off the Indian invasion. Colonel Russell who Davis knew well and who knew Davis, showed up at Ft. Harrison with one-thousand troops. This helped cause the Indian attackers to move away. The battle was going in favor of the defensive force.

Several supply wagons that were supposed to bring supplies to Ft. Harrison, were attacked and taken by Potawatomi Indians. Some American soldiers were killed. A settlers family was killed when the Potawatomi's set about on a massacre of the home of Isaac Hutson on September 16. He was away, not that he would have done any better had he been there but his wife and four children were savagely killed.

The battle of Ft. Harrison was considered the first real American victory during the war of 1812. In retaliation for the attack on Fort Harrison and the Pigeon Roost Massacre, Colonel Russell continued on west to Illinois with the Indiana Rangers.

The Indiana Rangers were militia formed in 1807 and were formed in the early part of the 19th century to defend settlers in Indiana Territory from attacks by Native Americans. The Rangers were mounted and assisted at the Battle of Tippecanoe, and were additional help to the Army during the War of 1812. There was a time when the Rangers became most important and at that time numbered over 400 men.

A Territorial Governor by the name of William Henry Harrison put the Rangers together to respond quickly to attacks by native American's on the settlers within the Buffalo Trace route, a route taken by buffalo in years past. The Rangers had first responded in a northern portion of a territory now known as Illinois. A family by the name of the Larkin's were attacked, the father killed, the mother and five children taken prisoner.

Outraged, the other settlers of that area called for more protection. So the Indian Rangers were formed. They were formed as a deterrent to the Indian's on that route. Harrison had a model. He put the group together in the same form as the Rangers that General Anthony Wayne had at the battle of Fallen Timbers.

Their mission became safeguarding the Buffalo Trace Route which was a main route between Louisville Ky. and the Indiana Territory. They began their mission on April 20th, 1807.

Being that they were only militia they were paid a disrespectful $1 per day, and were required to supply their own horse, ammunition, tomahawk, a large and small knife, and a leather belt.

The men and sometimes women, were well trained. The early Rangers were so effective in battles between Native American's and White settlers that the attacks effectively ended. Harrison disbanded the Indiana Rangers in 1809.

After the Rangers had been re-established several years later, they all began to dress the same. Many dressed like Native American's but also wore the emblems and medals of the American Army Militia.

The Indiana Rangers gave rise to the creation of the Texas Rangers in 1832 in Austin Texas, led by a Captain Morris and inspired by a "Call To Arms" written by Stephen F. Austin.

The Indiana Rangers were a dangerous lot. They were not under the restrictions that the Regulars were and one of the qualifications for becoming a Ranger was that a person had to effectively be a "War Monger." They had a death wish, so to speak, which made them most effective in a battle.

One of the Rangers, a Major John Tipton, raised in Tennessee, watched his father as he was massacred by Indians, when he was only six years old. His great uncle, also named John Tipton, was a direct descendent of Sir Anthony de Tipton who in 1282, is said to have slain the Prince of Wales at the Battle of Snowdon, whilst fighting for King Edward.

The Major was a fighting man. He had been in many skirmishes with Native Americans as a farmer in Indiana but was successful in dispatching most of the attacks. His success as a fighter became well known by that time prior to being put in charge of two companies of Rangers.

The "powers that be," in Indiana had also heard about this man. Stories were told, most likely rumors, about his defensive tactics. One story was told that he ate an Indian alive in front of other Indians. Another was told that he single-handedly repelled an attack by over one-hundred Indians with a pitchfork.

The truth was that Tipton was a hard worker. He worked hard as a farmer and gained strength by working his farm. He was also very intelligent. Intelligence and strength made him great and powerful man.

One day, his wife could see Indians coming across their corn field. She, alarmed, called to Tipton and pointed them out to him. Tipton grabbed his rifle and pistol, hid behind a brick fence near the front of his home and when the Indians tried to come over the fence, he sprang up and surprised the heck out of them. There were six in all. He immediately shot two of them dead, one at such close range that the powder from his pistol burnt the flesh of his attacker.

He already had a plan. He pulled his Tomahawk, he also had a Tomahawk, and drove it into the head of another killing him. The other three grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground. One of his attackers hit him with the butt of a musket, another shot him at close range.

They started toward the house but should have made sure he was dead first. Tipton, wounded, stood up, grabbed a musket, turned it around and clubbed two while breaking the musket on the face of the third.

Another shot was fired by a Pottawatomi but Tipton had hold of the barrel just in time to direct it away from him. He took the musket away from the Indian and broke it over his head, killing him instantly.

One of the Indians caught him by his neck in an arm hold from behind. He wrestled to get away from the man who had him. The other was going to kill him by shooting him. The Indian pointed the musket at him but the man who had him by the neck had hold of him tight, so when he swung around, the shooter, shot his own man. The man who had his neck dropped off. The last attacker decided that he wasn't going to win and began to run off. Tipton ran over, grabbed his Tomahawk and threw it, sticking it in the back of the last Indian, the Indian went down.

Tipton then re-loaded his musket and shot the last one as he was coming to. He entered his house where his wife stood watching from a window. She patched him up and he continued to work the rest of the day at his normal chores.

Colonel Russell led an expedition against the Kickapoo on Peoria Lake. Davis was with him and having recovered fairly well from his sickness, proved that hearty veteran's were still the pervasive force behind the American Army and militia.

Davis returned to Kentucky to begin his sixth enlistment. While at home during a leave of absents, the Supply Station at Newport Barracks near Davis, a central part of supply for warring troops, was ransacked. The supply station was pillaged and set afire. It and all the remaining supplies were burnt beyond constitution.

All of the fourteen sentinels were killed and scalped. The war with the British and the Indians had moved to Kentucky. Davis never returned to the Kentucky militia. He took his family and moved northward to St Louis upon rumors that the war hadn't moved to Illinois yet.

 **BLACK HAWKS RETURN**

 **The Indian Creek Massacre**

I was older now. Too old to fight with the warriors in my band. I longed for my old hunting grounds in Northern Illinois. I'd gotten over my fears about Americans, who had left me alone as long as I stayed west of the Mississippi. I was so desperate to go back that I put together a small band, believing that it would be safe to cross back over. We crossed where the Rock River emptied into the Mississippi. We hiked to our old winter hunting grounds in PawPaw. I was sorely disappointed to find that the White Settlers had encroached into our lands even further. There was news that Indians were still attacking White Settlers but I and my small band remained neutral. We had been visited by American troop leaders on several occasions to make sure that my band, aptly named "The British Band," were behaving ourselves, which we were. We were allowed to hunt in the area but the hunting was bad. Rather than return to their village in Iowa, we decided to fish the creek that flowed through our camp.

At first the fishing was as I had remembered it, "Plentiful, with Salmon that swam upstream to spawn. But eventually the fishing began to dwindle, I thought this suspicious. I and my friends Keewasee, Toquame and Comee followed the creek to where a White Settlement was. There was a mill built across the creek. It was run by a paddlewheel but it blocked the entire creek. We rode up a nearby hill to where the actual Settlement was. We dismounted and approached the door of the main house. We had been seen by the two farm hands who told William Davis we were coming. Davis came to the door. I, unknown to Davis, in as best English as I could, asked him if he could take down the mill, that my people needed to fish the creek. Davis refused and slammed the door in our faces. I knocked again, Davis answered but was very angry. I asked him if he could re-route some of the creek so that the fish could swim upstream. Davis again refused and slammed the door. I had no intention of going any further, I mounted my horse. The three braves with me wondered what I was doing.

I told them, 'I don't know, I'll have to think about it but I do not want to anger this man anymore.' The other three mounted their horses and followed.

Several days past and I still hadn't decided what to do. Shabonna was in the area. He had heard that I was back. Shabonna and some of his braves rode into my camp. Shabonna and I powwowed. Shabonna wanted to know what my intentions were. I told him it was only to hunt and fish. I told Shabonna that the hunting was bad and a White settler had built a mill across the creek so we couldn't fish. Shabonna got up and just before he exited my TP he told me to tell my people to fish below the mill, then Shabonna and his braves left.

Shabonna went again to warn the White Settlers that I was back in the area and that they should be careful. He told Waubonsie the same thing. Waubonsie also went to the White Settlements that he knew about and warned them.

I told my hunters what Shabonna had told me, to Fish below the mill. So they did, for awhile. They were content to fish below the mill for about two weeks. Keewasee eventually lost all of his satisfaction. He hated that they had to ride south of the mill in order to fish. It took a long time to do so and when they returned with the fish, it seemed to have lost its freshness.

That night Keewasee told some of his friends that in the morning he was going to ride to the Davis Settlement and plead with Davis to take down the mill. They were young and foolish, they agreed with Keewasee. The next morning Keewasee road down the creek to the settlement. He knocked on Davis' door, Davis answered it. Keewasee spoke to him in perfect English. He begged Davis to take down the mill. To move it somewhere else so they could fish. Davis was furious, he told Keewasee that he was crazy, that there was no way he would do that. The mill stayed and no one was going to make him move it. At that, Davis slammed the door in Keewasee's face. Keewasee was young and cocky, he mounted his horse and rode down the hill to where the mill was.

In the mean time, I went to my friends' TP to ask them to play a game of cards. Only Toquame, and Comee were there and they were somewhat surprised by my entrance. I asked where Keewasee was. They told me that Keewasee had gone to the Settlement to ask Mr. Davis to remove the mill. I became frantic. I raced to my horse and was about to ride out when Keewasee rode in to the village badly beaten. He had been beaten from head to toe and bloodied some. When I asked him what had happened, Keewasee told me 'that Davis was very rude to him' so Keewasee rode down to the mill to disassemble it. Davis must have heard him taking the mill apart and ran down catching Keewasee in the act. Davis pulled the young Indian off the mill and slammed him to the ground. Keewasee then told me that he gotten up to defend himself against Davis and to overpower him if possible. I laughed a little, 'Did you see that guy, he was huge. What made you think you could overpower him?' Keewasee was a little embarrassed when he replied that Davis was ready for him. Davis beat him with a large stick that was nearby. Keewasee told me that he didn't have a chance, that Davis was quick and powerful. He continued to beat Keewasee with the stick. Davis beat him all over the area, then just stopped. He didn't even look down at Keewasee who was severely injured and bleeding on the ground. Davis just walked back up the hill and re-entered his home."

"I strictly forbade Keewasee and anyone else to go back down there. We would be leaving the hunting grounds in a couple of weeks and that they should continue to fish south of the mill until we did. Some of the Squaws patched Keewasee up. I left the TP after making sure that Keewasee and the others understood, they were humbled and agreed. I was angry and left.

Keewasee wasn't going to be satisfied, he'd been humiliated like a dog. He rekindled the incident over in his mind to the boiling point. He enlisted the help of his two friends Toquame and Comee. They enlisted the help of five more of the young warriors and made a plan.

The next morning Keewasee and the others left the camp and began riding south to the Settlement, that morning they recruited about forty more Indian's, probably Potawatomi, to their ranks. I arose later and noticed that some of the horses were missing. And sure enough, Keewasee, Comee and Toquame's horses were gone along with several others. I couldn't believe that they would do something so stupid. I ran to their TP, all of them were gone. I woke nine of my warriors and rode off after the three boys and however many others were with them.

The three boys and the other warriors had loaded muskets. They hid in the woods near the Settlement and when Keewasee sounded the war cry, they hurtled the fence of the main house and started to attack. Keewasee was the first to enter the home. Most of William Halls family, who were a later addition to the settlement, were there. John Henderson had gone to the Fort in Ottawa as Shabbona warned them. William Petigrew was with the women and children. The marauding Indians shot and killed everyone in the little house. One of the braves grabbed hold of a baby boy and smashed his head against a tree, splattering his brains all over.

Davis, Hall and couple of boys were at the mill when they heard the screams and shots. Davis had disassembled their muskets and was cleaning them so they had no access to guns. They all grabbed whatever was around and headed up the hill.

In the mean time I had rode in with my warriors. Mr. Davis had no idea that I was there to stop Keewasee and the others. Davis had a rake in his hand and struck one of my warriors knocking him out. Several of the other warriors shot at Davis and hit him but he wasn't fazed. Hall and the other boys began fighting with me and my warriors. Several of my warriors went after Davis, Davis batted a few away. Others jumped on him, Davis was cunning, and even as he was shot, with a few moves, threw the warriors off. Henry William and George Norris heard the shots and commotion at the mill and came running from the field. Keewasee and the others had come down to join the fight at the same time. I only set about to stop the massacre but Davis didn't know that and when I rode by, Davis pulled me off my horse. I and Davis fought, I was angered, got up, pulled my knife and went after Davis. Even wounded, Davis remained strong. I thrust my knife at Davis. Davis countered, grabbed my arm and through me. I tumbled into the creek behind him. I roused and came back up the bank at Davis. Davis, with his rake, swung at me, I ducked and Davis missed. I tackled him mid section pulling him to the ground. It took the wind out of Davis. I began to choke Davis but Davis roused and through me off. Davis got to his feet first and while I was getting up, dazed, Davis whacked me across my back knocking me down again. Davis tried to stomp me but another brave put him in a Bear hug. The brave was young but big, he was still no match for Davis, Davis grabbed the braves arm and flung him head first into a tree knocking him clean out. Two other braves shot at Davis, one hitting him in the chest, the other hitting him in the neck. I had, in the mean time, picked up a knife, I charged Davis and I stabbed him in the stomach. Davis went down but he was not out. There was a loaded musket on the ground near him. He picked it up, shot one of the braves, swung it behind him and knocked another brave down. I stabbed Davis again, this time in his chest where his heart was. Davis tried to stand again but was unable to. I saw this and, with my foot, knocked him back down. Davis, with his wounds was weakening by the moment. I took my lumps from Davis but Davis eventually could not stand anymore due to his wounds. He yelled to one of the boys that was his son, "Run". Davis laid there for a moment and I looked at him from above. I watched him close his eyes, Davis was dead. I, furious from the fight, scalped Davis, I now wish I hadn't

The boy who Davis yelled to, dropped what he had and headed for the creek and escaped with several other boys. Henry William and George Norris tried to follow suit. Some of the warriors had reloaded and shot at the boys. The boys had gotten far enough down the creek that they were out of range. The Indian's saw William and Norris trying to escape but they were gunned down in the process. William was gunned down as he was climbing the embankment on the other side of the creek. Norris was crossing when one of my warriors shot him. Both men were shot in the back.

Fifteen Settlers were killed and Scalped. The women were hung by their feet, dead by now, and their bodies mutilated in most heinous ways. Two girls, sisters, Sylvia and Rachel Hall were kept alive. They had seen what my brave's did to their families and some of the children.

Somewhere along the line, Hall had been killed. Tomahawked to death and scalped. The two farm hands had been pulled from the creek and scalped. The Indians stole a couple of the families horses and were waiting for the others in the nearby woods. The two sisters were brought to where the horses were.

Both sisters, Sylvia (19) and Rachel (14) were taken hostage by the Indians where they recognized some of the families horses that were taken after the massacre. The Indians were covered with blood, some theirs but most, someone else's. This alarmed the two sisters even more. They wondered what their fate might be at the hands of the savages seeing how brutally they killed and hacked up the other families. The two girls were given horses to ride and the Indians led them for miles through the wilderness. Along the way they noticed the body of a small boy, they recognized him, about six in years. He was sprawled face down on the trail, his arms outstretched at either side, shot through the back of his head. The Indians checked the body, lifting his head which clearly showed where the ball exited, taking off most of his face, the two girls were horrified. The Indians remounted and continued through the wild not showing a bit of remorse for the little boy. Maybe because they were traumatized as well by the situation.

They rode through the night until they reached my hunting encampment in PawPaw I had rode in about an hour before them. I uttered something to the Indians who took the two girls hostage, in my native language that hopefully wasn't at all recognizable by the two girls. But I learned that they were pretty certain that I told the braves to kill them, they were correct. Several of the squaws interceded for the two sisters, pulling them into the TP of an older squaw and probably saving their lives. The squaws offered them clean clothing which they turned down rather than change in the wilds and in front of the gazing squaws. The squaws must have understood or noticed that the two girls were terrified. The two girls also noticed that our village seemed to be packing up. It was later discovered by the two sisters that I had ordered my village to pack up after the incident at Indian Creek for fear that Regulars would be coming to avenge the settlers. My braves mounted a pole in the center of the village where they attached the scalps of those they'd massacred. The two girls recognized several of the scalps associating them with those they'd been taken from. Two of the scalps belonged to their mother and father. The two girls were staked down near the pole and the braves danced around them. I'm sure the two girls were certain that this was the end for them and just hoped that the Indians would make it quick. When the dance was over, the two girls had been untouched. My braves un-staked them. It became clear to the two sisters that the dance was a ceremony to make them part of the tribe. They were given feathers and leather bands for their heads. They acted happy about it but I'm sure were still terrified.

The squaws took them back to the TP where they were before. The squaws tried to make them feel comfortable feeding them and offering a change of clothes again. They ate but still refused the change of clothes. Again, the squaws were not offended. They were given a warm comfortable place to sleep and one of our younger squaws stayed with them, this time they slept.

Keewasee was one of the Indians that had taken the two girls captive. He was still covered in dried blood. There were others and Toquame and Comee were among them. Keewasee was outside the TP arguing with me. The two girls awoke hearing the argument between Keewasee and myself. I was furious. We were speaking in our native tongue so what we were arguing about was again hopefully unclear to the two girls. After about ten minutes of us arguing, Keewasee walked forcefully toward the TP, pulled the two sisters out, ushered them on to horseback and they all started through the wilds again headed north.

They traveled for miles. At one point, Rachel jumped off her horse and insisted on walking, as riding so long made her terribly uncomfortable. Their kidnappers just shrugged their shoulders and kept riding. Rachel was content to walk but at one point they had to cross a river. While the rest were on horseback and crossed the river without much trouble, Rachel had to cross on foot and almost drown at one point. They all eventually reached the other side, she remounted her horse to ride the rest of the way.

They stopped once to make camp for the night. Rachel and Sylvia were allowed to sleep in a TP separate from the rest of the band though they never slept for fear that the Indians would attack them, or worse.

In the morning they were roused early, fed, ushered back onto the horses where they rode all day and almost all night. They were exhausted as were a couple of the Indians. Keewasee, the leader of the band insisted that they ride on through the night. When they reached another village, somewhere farther north, the sun was just starting to come up. It was not sunny yet, cold but daylight was beginning to show.

Many of the squaws in the village saw them coming, quickly surrounded the two sisters, pulled them down off the horses and quickly ushered them into a TP. The squaws were again very friendly, fed them and offered them a change of clothes. This time the two girls changed. One of the young squaws, about eight in age, took a fancy to Rachel and her dress. Rachel, wearing what the Indian women gave her, gave the dress to the young girl. The little girl was very happy.

The camp was lead by an Indian Chief by the name of White Cloud. He was the leader of this northern band of Pottawatomi's. One of the older Indians came to the TP to speak to the two girls. His English was broken but he conveyed a message that Keewasee, White Cloud and several other leaders in the village made a discussion and it was decided that the two girls would be released to the Whites near Fort Madison, a two hour ride north from their current position. Chief Shabonna who they recognized, came out from behind the old Indian. Shabonna spoke some English and explained that they would be released to two Winnebago Indians who were friends with the Whites at Fort Madison. Shabonna would also be with them.

The next day the two sisters were ushered on to horseback again and were led by Keewasee, Toquame, Comee, Shabonna and two other Indians to a nearby Winnebago village. The two sisters stayed on their horses while Shabonna and others had a discussion. Two Winnebago braves were brought over. Keewasee said goodbye to the two girls and almost seemed sad to let them go. Shabonna, two of my braves and the two Winnebago braves rode with the two sisters to a road that was nicely paved. The ride was easier from then on. They rode for about another half hour when four US Army Regulars, probably officers, met them. Shabonna and the other Indians released them and their horses to the four Regulars. They bade each other farewell and the Indian's rode off, presumably back to their village. The two girls followed the four regulars back to Fort Madison where they were reunited with a brother who survived the massacre by running and several wives of the officers. They were offered a change of clothes which they took but weren't ready to shed the Indian clothes yet. The Indian clothes were much more comfortable. The two girls were eventually taken to the Fort at Ottawa IL where they were reunited with an older cousin. The cousin was a member of the US Army at Ottawa. He had heard about the massacre and told them that if they could describe the Indians that took them, that they would be tried for murder.

The two girls new the names of three of the six Indians that took them. Keewasee, Toquame and Comee. The three Indians were turned over to the authorities by their villages hoping to avoid any controversy.

In a court at the State Capitol in Vandalia Illinois, Keewasee, Toquame and Comee were brought before a Judge. The two girls were brought in to testify against them. They immediately pointed to Keewasee but said that they really didn't recognize the other two. Actually they did but Toquame and Comee didn't participate in the massacre and kept to themselves while the girls were in captivity. The two girls felt sorry for them, they were young, the fear had worn off, the two younger Indians would not meet the same fate as Keewasee who was prosecuted and scheduled to be hanged for murder. The Judge had no choice but to release Toquame and Comee being that there was no proof that they were involved.

Shabonna returned to my village where he tried to pursued me to turn myself in. I was not yet ready to turn myself in but agreed with Shabonna and said that eventually I would.

During our encampment at the Four Lakes we were hard pressed to obtain enough to eat to even feed our children. We were situated in a swampy, marshy area. It was the place we selected because it was difficult to even get to, in the Four Lakes area. We were foolish to think there would be any game in this area. We tried to fish but it was equally as bad. Our young men were tired and hungry and the distance they would have had to travel to obtain satisfactory provisions along with the possibility of bringing supplies to us added to their displeasure. We had to eat tree bark and roots to keep us alive.

We were hungry. Some of our old people died from hunger. I knew we had to get our women and children back across the Mississippi and return to the Sauk nation because I had learned that the American's were moving again and I feared they would surround our encampment.

So the next day, with five Winnebago's as our guides, I had hoped that we could begin our return by descending the Wisconsin River. Neapope was with us even though I did not trust him much. But we sent him and about twenty of his party to watch our rear for the enemy.

We were on the move when we realized the enemy was coming up in front of us. They had also seen us, so we had no choice but to fight or we sacrifice the women and children to the Whites not knowing what they might do. I gathered about fifty warriors, the rest were left to assist the women and children in crossing the Mississippi.

They attacked almost as soon as they saw us. I was on a fine horse and my warriors looking brave. I made a speech to them as we prepared to fight. I said, 'Stand your ground, do not yield it to the enemy.' I was on a hill hoping to form my warriors so that we might have some advantage. We began to fight but the enemy was too powerful and took this hill. We had to fall back into a deep ravine. We continued to fight. I was still on my horse but shortly after the battle started, my horse was shot twice and I feared that it would soon fall.

We were losing badly and it was getting dark, so I ordered my warriors to run and meet me at a point on the Wisconsin. Our women and children mostly had time to cross. I was unaware that they actually had not yet. I ran but was surprised to see that the enemy was not following me. My warriors had effected the enemy enough that I was able to cross the Wisconsin river. At that point I believe we had lost only six men. The enemy had come at us with many mounted militia. We fought from the hill in order to gain time for our women and children to cross. But there were better places to fight from. I was embarrassed as any warrior would have seen that this place was not the best place to fight from. And though I may have made bad choices, I'm sure everyone in my nation and probably the Whites would say that I was a worthy leader and not a great fighter. I was not able to ascertain the enemies losses but I believe it was more that I could imagine.

My warriors met up with me again and crossed the Wisconsin. We moved down the river and caught up with our people. We marched together to the mouth of the Wisconsin, here many of my people left me, hoping to escape to the west side of the Mississippi and return home. I could not complain that many of my people had left me because they were in a desperate condition. The only hope my warriors and I had was to cross the Mississippi ourselves.

Many of our people escaped across the Mississippi but their fortune was short lived as a party of soldiers from Prairie du Chien were stationed on the Wisconsin River. They fired on our people. Some were killed, some drowned, some were taken prisoner, some escaped to the woods but perished with hunger. Many were women and children.

I remembered Neapope and his party but when I looked for them, I did not see them. The Whites had come at us from different directions. They had come at us from the rear. I later heard that Neapope and one other had gone to the Winnebago village nearby. They stayed there until the entire war was over. The rest of his party returned and rejoined our ranks. I and what remained of my band, having no way to descend the Wisconsin on water, marched down a rugged path. We would eventually cross the Mississippi intending to join our people again as well. Our march was slow but we finally reached the Mississippi.

A steamboat called the Warrior came up the Mississippi. I told my braves not to shoot. I was hoping to go on board to save our women and children. I knew the captain, a man named Throckmorton. I was going to give myself up to him. I called for my white flag and called to the captain. I told him to send his skiff so that I could come aboard. In the mean time, the other people on the boat wanted to know if we were Sauks or Winnebago's.

I asked one of the Winnebago's on board to go ahead and tell them that we were Sauks. To tell them that I wanted to give myself up. I believe the Winnebago was the Captains assistant. He yelled for us to run! One of my braves jumped into the river holding a white flag. Another of my braves sprang in after him and pulled him to shore. The people on the boat began to fire at us. My braves returned fire and continued for a while. None of my people were hurt as they had jumped behind old logs and trees. I suspect that the Winnebago on the steamboat either misunderstood what was told him or did not tell it to the captain correctly because I am confident the captain would not have allowed the soldiers on board to fire on us if he had known that I was intending to surrender. A failed attempt to surrender, this might be more difficult than I had suspected. Then the boat was gone so I decided to go to Chippewa country.

The next morning I was riding along when a young White soldier overtook me. He informed me that many of my people had crossed the Mississippi safely but that he had heard the army was not far from them. I feared that the Whites would kill more of them in the process of crossing. I would have joined the Chippewas but thinking on this I would have only been able to save myself so I turned back. If they were going to die, I would die with them. The Great Spirit was probably not going to give us another victory. Several of us were hiding in a thicket. A party of White soldiers passed by us without noticing us.

Our people were in the process of crossing the Mississippi when an advance party of White soldiers came upon them. My people even made an attempt to surrender but it seemed the Whites were in the mood to slaughter and commenced to killing them.

After a time, the rest of the army showed up. The advanced soldiers paid no regard to age or sex. Some of our women were swimming across with young children or babies on their backs but the Whites shot at them anyway. They had hoped that the army leaders would put an end to this action but it was not to be.

Many of the women and children either drown or were shot just as they reached the other side. We arrived to witness this. We commenced to battle. One of my braves piled up saddles to hide behind knowing that the enemy could not shoot through them. He was able to kill three White soldiers. The Whites began to advance on his position so he crawled to a bank of the river un-seen and hid under the bank until the enemy moved away from where he was. He was able to come to me and tell this story. We were at a great enough distance from the army that we escaped unharmed but a large group of my people were lost. We headed to the Winnebago village at Prairie La Cross.

Upon our arrival there we dismounted and I entered the lodge of one of the Winnebago Chief's. I asked if he would join me as I went to one of his Chief's. I told him that it was my intention to surrender and die if the Great Spirit saw proper. He agreed to go with me. I took my medicine bag and addressed his Chief. I presented the medicine bag to him and explained that it was the soul of the Sauk nation. I told him that it had never been dishonored in battle. I asked him to take it, that it was my life. Maybe even dearer than my life. I asked him to give it to the American war Chief.

He told me that he would keep it and take care of it and if I were to live, he would send it to me. They took in my braves as their own. They were quite friendly toward us.

The Winnebago squaws made me white clothing from bleached deer skin. I donned it and followed a band of Winnebago's to their agent at Prairie du Chien. There I would give myself up.

When we arrived there I had heard that a number of Sioux had seen my people as they were escaping the slaughter, pursued them and killed a number of our women and children. I could only imagine that there were not many of my people left.

I believed that the Whites would not permit such a thing but they allowed the Sioux cowards to commence. The Sioux had always hated our people.

Massacres were always blamed on Indians but this was the massacre that ended the war, which lasted about two hours, was commenced by the Whites. Our loss was about sixty along with a number that were shot and drown. Of my warriors that fought and lived, ascertained that the Whites had lost about sixteen.

The Winnebago's gave me up to the commanding officer at Fort Crawford. Fort Crawford was located at Prairie du Chien. I was joined by a number of other Indian war Chief's. We remained here for a short time and then boarded a steamboat to Jefferson Barracks in St Louis. Jefferson Barracks was under the command of a young war Chief by the name of Lieutenant Jefferson Davis. He was very kind to us. He was a good and brave young Chief.

At that point we were put in wagons where the sides were open but we were behind bars. Our first stop was Galena. We stayed there for a short time. We were on a boat, and people crowded around with hopes of seeing us but were not allowed to approach. This young Chief believed that as long as he was in charge, he would not allow us to be displayed like something in a store window. Having a gaping crowd watching us would be inevitable but for now, we were not comfortable with this.

We passed Rock Island in the boat but to my sadness, we did not stop. While we were passing Rock Island, a war Chief, Gen. Scott came out to meet us. The captain of the steamboat with orders from Jefferson Davis, would not allow him or anyone else see us. There was a known Cholera epidemic there. I thought that the captain should have let the Gen. on board. He was not sick even though he was known to be among his soldiers constantly. He was known to have actually assisted in their care. I was hoping to talk to him and thought it absurd to think that anyone on the boat would get it from a well man. But the people on the boat were not brave like many of the American war Chief's that I had known.

I surveyed the country that had cost us so much. The anxiety and blood and what had now caused me to be a prisoner of war. I remember the ingratitude of the White settlers with their fine houses, rich harvests and all other things desirable around them.

This land was ours and we never got a dollar even though the Whites would not be satisfied until they dominated our village, our graveyards and dispatched us across the Mississippi.

Now, when we originally arrived at Jefferson Barracks, we did finally meet the Great war Chief, White Beaver, Gen Atkinson. Gen. Atkinson was the leader of the force that ended my band. Surprisingly, he was very kind.

While we remained at Jefferson Barracks we were confined there and had to wear the ball and chain. It was humiliating and in my opinion, useless. Was the White Beaver afraid I would break out of his barracks and run away. Or was he ordered to inflict this humiliation upon us?

If I had taken him prisoner…"

"…If you had taken him prisoner he would have died a horrifying death which no one would want to hear of." Says Key.

"I was going to say…"

"…We know what you were going to say Mr. Black Hawk and I am inclined to agree with Mr. Key on this. It would be a waste of the courts time to have to endure another story that we are sure we know already. So please sir, get on with your story." Says the judge.

Antoine translates, Black Hawk thinks a moment and then goes on with his story.

"It was probably his duty."

We remained at Jefferson Barracks many moons. Through the winter mostly. White Beaver did his best to make us comfortable but I was accustomed to roam the forests and come and go at liberty. This confinement and under such circumstances was indeed torture to me.

I and the other Chief's passed the time by making pipes out of wood that we whittled. In the spring I was visited by a fur trader and interpreter."

"Who was this fur trader and interpreter?" Roe asks.

"I do not know their names but they were from Rock Island. They brought along Keokuk whom I ignored, my wife, daughter and several Chief's from my village. I was over-joyed to see them. I must admit, I was even pleased to see Keokuk. I spent the time speaking with them and the other Chief's until they had to leave several days later. Keokuk left with them I guess.

Another fur trader came to visit me around this same time. He was one I knew and had been good friends with. He was Sagenash, or as I may have referred to him, Col. Davenport. He had brought me some dried venison which had been killed and cured by some other friends of mine. He had given me these gifts in the past but it was more special to me this time. Eating it reminded me of my old village. My wigwam, which had always been stocked with plenty.

Some of the Chief's that Keokuk had brought along petitioned the president to release us. They vouched that they would be responsible for our good conduct. Keokuk was made by the other Chief's to bring them along so he did, rather than be subject to their ridicule. Keokuk was a good friend to the president because he did not join me.

I had high hopes to have my liberty restored to me through these Chief's so that I could once again be with my family and friends but I was soon disappointed. White Beaver received orders from the president to send us to Washington.

In the spring we were ready and on our way to Washington on a steamboat which was run by a young war Chief and one soldier. The soldier and the war Chief were to accompany us as guides.

We were also followed by Keokuk, his wife and son, and Chief's from the Appanooce, Wapello, Powershiek, Pashippaho, Nashashuk, Saukee and Musquaukee tribes and our interpreter. Col. Davenport of Rock Island, S. S. Phelps and his clerk and William Cousland of the Yellow Banks also followed us. All were in a different steamboat.

"Our boat turned and traveled up the Ohio River. We passed several White villages and the names of each were told to us.

The first village was called Louisville. A beautiful village situated on a bank of the Ohio. The next was Cincinnati. It was also a beautiful village and seemed to be thriving. There were a lot of people and they had gathered on the bank as we passed. The crowds of people were large and all seemed eager to see us.

There was a strange village called Wheeling. The banks of the river and the streets of this town were also crowded with people. They seemed to come from every direction to look at us. It was a smaller village but just as beautiful as the others.

Soldiers cleared a way through the crowds of people as we left the steamboat having traveled along this river. It was the most beautiful river I had ever seen. With exception to the Mississippi. We were then loaded on a stage coach. It was a good way to travel but it was very rough and we found ourselves wishing that we could travel by canoe on one of our rivers. We dreamed of canoeing down one of our rivers and returning to our friends and families.  
While traveling in this manner, our carriage turned over. I received a slight injury and the soldier that was with us received a broken arm. He was in much pain and I actually found myself feeling sorry for him. He was always kind to us.

Once the carriage was righted we traveled over rough and mountainous country for several days. And though rough and  
Mountainous, there was a good trail.

I must say it was amazing how much labor and pains the White people had gone to, to have built this trail. It passed over several mountains which were always known by us to be covered with rocks and timber. Though rough for us, the trail seemed to be very smooth and easy to travel upon.

I remember seeing many wigwams and small villages along this trail. There was nothing that would make me want to live here but there were many Whites that did in fact live there.

As I am now back with my people, I often think of these people. They seemed to be happy living there. It makes me wonder why the others would drive us from our country. I believe that people should be content to live where the Great Spirit put them. They want our country because it is better than the homes in the mountains.

The Indian people, regardless if they were our enemy, think contrary to this. I am surprised to see them imposing on us as their religion says "Do Unto others as you would have them do unto you."

The people in the Mountains seem to live like us. Very different from the people that took our homes. Maybe because they weren't as fortunate as the other people.

The people who took our lands from us, don't seem to live by this religious principal. They say they are led by their religion but if we are to judge, they do not.

The first village we came to after we came down out of the mountains was called Hagerstown. It was far from any river but was still very beautiful. The people that lived there seem to live well and seem to be happy there.

We passed through several small villages on the way to our destination, one of which was Frederickstown. I have forgotten the  
names of the smaller villages but Frederickstown was a beautiful village. The people seemed kindly toward us. They, like others, seemed to flock to see us.

When we arrived at Frederickstown in our carriage we stopped and boarded a different kind of carriage. This carriage followed a rail road. It had a name, The Baltimore and Ohio. I examined it carefully but you all are probably very familiar with it. But it was astonishing to me. The road over the mountains may have been great but bares no comparison to this railroad. I'm sure it gave the Whites much trouble to make.

I was surprised to find out how much money had been spent on this railroad. I would still prefer a horse or canoe to this way of travel but it was fine.

I was surprised to find that the Whites often preferred this to travel in their own fancy carriages. Carriages that seemed to be propelled by steam. In spite of my hatred for the Whites, I must commend them for their industry. Washington where I had been before, was most beautiful, this the home of the Great Father, the president. We met him, I was surprised to see that he looked to have seen as many winters as we had. He seemed to be a great brave and looked astonishingly familiar to me. And apparently, I to him. He seemed busy and not wanting to talk to us much. I think he is a good man and though he talked very little, he treated us very well. The wigwam he lived in seemed well furnished with everything good and pretty. His wigwam seemed well built.

When he talked to me and the other Chief's that were prisoners with me, he wanted to know why we had gone to war against his White children. I thought he already knew the answer to this question. We were unable or maybe unwilling to answer his question. I'm sure he really knew the answer.

He did say that he wanted us to visit Fortress Monroe. Stay awhile with the Great war Chief that commanded it. I told him that I had been separated from my people a long time and wished to be back with them as opposed to going to this Fortress. I told him about Keokuk and he remembered him. He had invited Keokuk to visit as often as he liked. I had hoped that he would treat me the same. He did not respond to what I said, and in fact, insisted that we visit Fortress Monroe.

The interpreter present, could not understand enough of our language so I decided it was best to obey the Great Father and say nothing more that was contrary to his wishes.

During our stay at Washington, many of the people came to look at us, they treated us well. The squaws of the city treated us very well, bringing us food that had been burnt in their homes which was surprisingly very good.

We visited the Great council wigwam of the Americans. I believed they called it, the Capital. We visited the place the American's kept many of their big guns and some of the Great Buildings they were kept in. We finally started for Fortress Monroe. The Great war Chief in command of it met us when we arrived there. He shook our hands vigorously. He seemed glad to see us. He treated us with great kindness and talked to me frequently.

Just before we left this Fortress, the war Chief had a great feast for us. The feast was composed of White people food but was good. At the feast he gave us presents, which I intended to keep because I thought he was a great man and I wanted to honor him. He treated me like a brother the whole time we stayed.

We were on our way then, to Baltimore. We had a new guide, a Maj. Garland. He told us that we would be taken back to our homes but as we went, we took a circuitous (circuitous - of a route or journey) longer than the most direct way, route.

We soon found out that the Great Father was traveling with us. He was going to visit his children in Great villages that seemed to be in the direction of the sunrise. He wanted us to see these Great villages.

When we arrived in Baltimore we were astonished even more. We could not believe how beautiful and large this village was. The war Chief that was with us, told us that we would see an even larger village.

While staying at Baltimore we visited many of the public places and places of amusement. We saw much to admire and were well entertained by the people who crowded to look at us.

The Great Father was there also. His children (the people) seemed to love him much. They flocked around him as they did around us but shook his hand.

The Great Father left this village before we did. The Great Father made a speech to us while here but all the people heard it. He said:

'When I first met you all in Washington, I said that I believed that you had acted wrongly when you went to war against the Whites. I was compelled to send all my warriors against you. And when I did, you lost a lot of your people.

I was still angry at you even though I was sad to have had to kill so many of your people. So I kept you as prisoners a little longer. Gen. Atkinson reminded me of you in captivity. I kept you long enough, even though you had all surrendered, to be satisfied that you would not go against my people anymore. I inquired to your people if they wanted you to return. I asked them if you all did return, did they believe that you would go back to being a danger to the frontier.

Gen. Clark and Gen. Atkinson, whom you know, have informed me that they believe you should return. Your people are anxious to have you back. Keokuk has asked me to send you back."

The president looks at Black Hawk.

"He even wants **you** to return but probably at the request of your people as I am pretty sure there is no love lost between you.

Your Chief's have said that they would be responsible for you and request that you all be taken back to your own countries. Major Garland, who is with you, will be with you but has been ordered to take you through some of our other villages. There you will see the strength of our people. You will see that our young soldiers are as numerous as the leaves in the woods. You will see that you can do nothing against us. You will see that your whole tribe will be destroyed.

Let the Indians hunt and provide for their families. I hope that they will never again raise the Tomahawk against the Whites. You may kill some but you will eventually be destroyed. You and your people shall be severely punished. We want you to flourish and have prosperity. You may not like him but listen to Keokuk and the other Chief's. Bury the Tomahawk and live in peace with the people of the frontier. I pray that God, or as you might say, The Great Spirit, would give you a smooth path and a fair sky as you return.'

I, Black Hawk, was sorry to have been the object of the Great Fathers speech but he was eloquent. I told him I was sorry about our atrocities against the Whites. My remaining days will be spent at peace with my white brethren and I thanked him.

We finally left Baltimore by way of Steamboat, and traveled to the big village where they make metals and money. The big city that they told us about was Philadelphia. This village was even bigger and just as beautiful. I had no idea that Whites had so many Great villages. The people of Philadelphia were kind to us and showed us around.

They took us on a tour of the mint where they use metals to make money. Each of us was given a number of pieces of the coin as they were being made. The new pieces were beautiful.

I witnessed militia training in this village and was surprised to find out that militia are not like army regulars. They are paid volunteers and wear what they want in battle, they do not have to wear a uniform. And their time commitment to the military is shorter.

We were told that the biggest village was yet to come. It was called "New York." We sailed onto the big sea and landed at the wharf there.

We were all astonished at how big this village was and how tall the wigwams were. It was indeed the most beautiful of all the White villages. On our way to New York we saw many great sites but nothing could compare to the sight of New York.

One of our young braves asked the Prophet if he was going up to see the Great Spirit soon." He replied, "not soon enough."

"We were taken up in a balloon. It rose high in the air with just a basket to hold us underneath. We were afraid but we had never seen this country from so high up.

After the balloon we were loaded into another carriage. This time, horse drawn. We proceeded down one of the main roads in New York but crowds of people came out to look at us. The road was so crowded with Whites that we could not move.

The war Chief that was with us ordered the coachman to follow another road. We stopped at a special home but it was not the one we had intended. At this place we were waited upon by a number of nicely dressed gentlemen who seemed pleased to serve us.

Here we were all furnished with Great rooms, Great provisions and everything necessary for our comfort. It was very nice but the Great Father of America was right, the Whites were numerous and we would not have had a chance against them.

The Great Chief's of New York wanted the people to be able to look at us. So a Great council hall was set up for this purpose. Here a Great number of people came. They were all very kind and very generous.

One of the Great Chief's, Mr. John A. Graham, made a Great speech. He said:

 **MR. GRAHAM'S SPEECH**

 _'Brothers! Open your ears. You are very brave men. You have fought like Tigers but not for a good cause. The American's have conquered._

 _Last year you wanted us to leave the frontier and tried to drive us out but I believe that you didn't know us as you do now. We believe that in the future, you will be wise and we shall be friends forever._

 _As you have seen, we are a Great People. We are numerous like the flowers of the field, like the shells on the sea shore, like the fishes of the sea. We rule the East Coast which you are on now and we will soon rule the west coast._

 _We all act together, I believe that if our Great Chief's talk long and loud you must understand that they speak under the safety of our young warriors. If one more drop of White blood is spilled, our young warriors will charge aboard our Great boats that move over the water like eagles. They will find you and make the big guns thunder and make the whole heavens red with the flames of your villages and people!_

 _Brothers, the President has spoken to you of these things. He speaks for the northern half of this Great country. But he speaks for all the people. listen to what he has told you. Write it in your minds, for it is good, very good."_

"Then this Mr. Graham looked down at me. He walked up to me and handed me a pair of topaz earrings set in gold. They were beautiful…"

Black Hawk displays the earrings in court for the judge, Mr. Roe and Mr. Key to see, that were given to him.

"He told me that my wife and daughter could wear them. A token of the Whites friendship with us. Remember, our women and children are favorites of God, or the Great Spirit. The earrings were given by an old man who has hair as white as seventy winters. This old man has thrown down his bow and arrow, put off his sword and now stands leaning on his staff. He awaits the commands of the Great Spirit."

" _Look around you Brothers, the White people are mighty. Go to your homes and be with your families._

 _Tell your people to bury the Tomahawk. To make bright the chain of friendship. Be friends with the Whites as long as the rivers run into the seas. As long as the sun rises and sets. If you do this and are successful, you will live in happiness. You will, by doing this, insure the prosperity of unborn generations of your tribes. They will go hand in hand with sons of the Whites. They shall be blessed by God, or as you say, The Great Spirit. Peace and blessings to you from God and the Great Spirit. I bid you all… farewell._ "

"The praise to this man's speech was thunderous. We all began to walk around and talk to each other. I said to Mr. Graham, 'Brother, we are encouraged by what you say. We will make peace with the Whites. During our travels, they have been very kind to us and we shall not forget. Your words of advice are good and we shall abide by them. I will give these beautiful earrings to my wife and they will adorn my wife and daughter, you and I will be friends forever.

During our travels, the White war Chief's tried to show us all their warriors in training but also made sure we saw everything that they thought would be pleasing or gratifying to us. We went with them to the Castle Gardens to watch fire-works. We had never seen such a thing and it was amazing to us. I thought the fire-works were magnificent but in my mind what would have been even more magnificent would be to be in site of one of our large prairies on fire.

They took us to visit all their famous buildings and places of amusement which to us was, astonishing and gratifying. Everyone treated us with friendship and with Great liberality. The White squaws presented us with many handsome little present that would become valuable.

I must also tell of a friend I made by the name of Crooks (probably Ramsay Crooks). (The Internet says he owned the fur company but he was a general manager) He owned the American Fur Company. I still know him and we have been friends for a long time. He was a good Chief and gave good advice. I shall be proud to always recognize him as a friend and will always be glad to shake his hand.

I was however, anxious to return to my people. We were finally on our way to our people. We first arrived at Albany, another fine village. As was common, the people there flocked to look at us. There were so many people that we almost could not pass. We were to stay at the Albany hotel where we would also be part of a reception. We remained in Albany for a short time. It was a beautiful village as well but only had a few large wigwams.

The Great council hall of this state was actually located in this village. The Big Chief governor also lived here. He lived in an old mansion.

We traveled long but eventually arrived in a village called Buffalo. Then we traveled to Detroit. I recognized this place. I had old friends here but I had learned that they had all died, been killed or just simply disappeared. The Great Father of Detroit had always given me good advice and treated me with friendship. But alas, he was also gone. What had become of him was not known. After leaving Detroit it was but a few days before we finally stopped at Prairie du Chien. The war Chief at the Fort treated us very kindly. His people also, generally, treated us well. The agent for the Winnebago's was a Gen. J. M. Street. I had surrendered myself to him after the battle at Bad Axe. He had forgotten how he treated me when I surrendered and at that time, he treated me well.

I told him that I had left my medicine bag with the Indian Chief's of the Winnebago's. I was to finally live and enjoy my liberty again.

I hoped to get my medicine bag so that I might hand it down to my nation unsullied. I thought for sure, I would be long dead by now.

Gen. Street told me that he knew about it and it was safe. The Chief's would get it and bring it to him to give to me if the time ever came.

I had to wait for it. I hoped he would not forget his promise as the Whites generally did. I heard that he was a good man and a good Father. He always kept his promises.

Later we boarded another steamboat and passed down the Mississippi. While under sail, we passed Galena, the lead mining country. There were many Whites there and they had built lodges there. We had also given a portion of this land to one of my relations, a man named Dubuque. (Probably Julien Dubuque)

I was surprised to see lodges on the west side of the Mississippi as well. The Great Father had told me that the river was to be the dividing line between his Red and White children. He told me that he ordered that neither would cross it. I was sure, after his Great Speech, that everything would be better between us and the Whites.

I have since discovered that a large portion of the country west of the Mississippi had been settled by the Whites. They even settled near my people. As I saw this I feared that before long the Whites would begin to drive us out of our village even on the west side. I may be dead by that time but I fear that this day will come fairly soon.

I finally arrived at Rock Island. Keokuk and the other Chief's were sent for. They came the next day with a great number of their young warriors. They came to see me. I was pleased to see them. Even a little pleased to see Keokuk. They seemed to be pleased to see me as well. I recognized many of the Chief's that pulled for me in Washington.

Many among them had lost relations while I was absent. As they told me about it, many of them would weep at the recollection of it. Yet they seemed happy to see me alive and well. Older but well.

The next morning, the war Chief at Rock Island convened a council at Fort Armstrong. I had not been sent for as with Keokuk and his party, so I did not attend until I was sent for.

The interpreter finally came to me and said that they were ready and had been waiting for me. I told him I was ready to accompany him. On our arrival, they commenced, the War Chief said that the object of this council was to deliver me up to Keokuk. He read from a paper, then directed me to follow Keokuk's advice and be governed by this counsel in all things. He said much that was humiliating to my feelings but I was told that I must obey.

I made an indignant reply…

His words to me were uncalled for and this was not like him. I did not know if he intended to do what he said. I wish that I had not said what I did, because I did not intend to do any of what I said.

When I listened to the complaints of many of my Chiefs, some of their words were harsh but I had never had my feelings of pride and honor insulted like that.

During this council I did meet an old friend Col. Davenport. I had known him for a long time. He always treated me with kindness and gave me good advice.

After the war Chief spoke, Col. Davenport made a speech. His speech was very different from the war Chief's. His speech sounded like it came from one of my Chief's.

He mentioned that he had known me long. We had always been friends and although he had to fight against my braves at one time, he still extended his hand to me. He told me that he hoped I was satisfied with what I had seen in my travels. He told me that I should now think it folly to go to war against the Whites. He hoped I would remain at peace. He told me he would always be there for me and would always be happy to advise me.

If the Great Father was to make men such as my friend leaders of the forts on the frontier, that man would much better serve the interests of our people. He would have treated us as he would have treated his own. I believe that if the war Chief's at the frontier forts were made agents, they would always be able to prevent war from arising among the Indians and the Whites. Our agents should have always been Indian braves.

I would have liked to talk to the Great Father about breaking up the present Indian establishments. I was at Rock Island for a time but was ordered to come to St. Louis to be judged by you folks and… here I am.

I had a generally good opinion of the American war Chief's that I was acquainted with. My people became acquainted with the Great war Chief, Gen. Winfield Scott. He made the last treaty with the Indians and it was done in conjunction with the Great Chief of Illinois, Governor Reynolds. My people tell me that Gen. Scott was the greatest man they had ever met. A man that keeps his promises. Whatever he said could be counted on, especially with regards to treaties.

If he had been our Great Father, we would never have been compelled to join the British in the last war with America. The Great Father is changed every few years. His children would do well to put such a Chief in this position. It would be good for me to hear our village criers speak of my wishes and opinions about this great war Chief.

While we traveled, my opinion was asked for on different matter. If I had a good interpreter my opinions would have been told along the way. I have thought it a part of my duty as a leader to make my opinions known to the public.

They asked my opinion about colonizing the Negroes. They wanted to know how I thought they should handle them. I was not fully prepared to answer at the time because I knew little about their situation. I have since made inquiries on the subject and find that many of the states do not even admit slaves who searched for freedom. The rest of the states hold the Negroes as slaves. They want to know how to get clear of them. I do have a plan. My plan would be for the free states to turn all the male Negroes over to the slave states. Then the Great Father would purchase all the female Negroes in the slave states between the ages of twelve and twenty and give them to the free states for a certain amount of time. The Great Father would continue to purchase the females as soon as they turn twelve. And again, hand them over to the free states. The free states could then dispose of the females as they wished. Eventually the country would be clear of the Negroes. I am certain that the Great Father would do his part in accomplishing this object for his children. He would not lose much by doing this. And if the free states did not want all these females for servants, we would take them into our nations to assist our women in making corn.

I could speak more on my travels through the United States but you know all about them. My people are now headed to their hunting grounds and I am anxious to join them.

Before I leave this court I would like to straighten out some things that have been falsely spread by village criers. They accuse me or my people, of killing White women and children. This is just not true. I am sure this statement by me will be spread among the Whites who have also been reading about my travels. If they were to shake my hand, they would shake the hand of a leader who never raised the Tomahawk against any of them. My warriors might have but I did not.

It has always been Sauk custom to receive all strangers that come to our village or camps, in time of peace, with kindness and friendship. We have always shared our provisions with them and offer assistance when asked for.

If the strangers were on a journey or lost we would put them on the correct path. If they needed moccasins, we would endeavor to provide them. The Whites have been kind to us. They will always be welcome in our camps as brothers and sisters. The Sauk people wish to forget what has happened between us. There will always be friendship between the Sauk, Fox and the Whites.

I am finished now. In a few more moons I will join my fathers who are with the Great Spirit. May the Great Spirit ever keep peace between us and the Whites. It is the sincere wish of Black Hawk."

Black Hawk gets up to leave. Antoine is inclined to follow but the judge stops them.

"I appreciate what you have said and I will let you know my decision shortly. Until then Mr. LeClaire can do as he wishes. Mr. Black Hawk will be remanded to a holding cell here until I return.

 **END AUTOBIOGRAPHY**

Black Hawk spent many of his remaining years in a comfortable home along the Skunk River in Iowa. He moved away from Rock Island with his family and a few braves on the tenth of October, 1833.

We met with Black Hawk again in Autumn of 1834 while on our way to the trading house of Captain William Phelps (now of Lewistown, Ills.), at Sweet Home, located on the bank of the Des Moines river.

We met him again on his last visit to Yellow Banks. It was in the fall of 1836, after the town of Oquawka had been laid out, and when told that the town had taken the Indian name, instead of its English interpretation, he was very much gratified, as he had known it as Oquawka ever since his earliest recollection and had always made it a stopping place when going out to their winter camps.

Soon after his return from Boston he removed his family and little band farther West, on the Des Moines river, near the storehouse of an Indian fur trader, where he had previously erected a good house for his future home. His family embraced his wife, two sons, Nashashuk and Gamesett, and an only daughter and her husband.  
"In the autumn of 1837, he was at the house of an Indian fur trader, in the vicinity of Burlington, when I became acquainted and frequently convened with him in broken English, and through the medium of gestures and pantomime.

"You inquire if Black Hawk was at the battle of the Thames? On one occasion I mentioned Tecumseh to him and he expressed the greatest joy that I had heard of him, and pointing away to the East, and making a feint, as if aiming a gun, said, 'Chemocoman (white man) nesso,' (kill.) From which I had no doubt of his being personally acquainted with Tecumseh, and I have been since informed, on good authority, that he was in the battle of the Thames and in several other engagements with that distinguished chief."

In September, 1838, he started with the head men of his little band to go to Rock Island, the place designated by the Agent, to receive their annuities, but was taken ill on the way and had to return to his home. He was confined to his bed about two weeks, and **On the 3d day of October, 1838, he was called away by the Great Spirit** to take up his abode in the happy hunting grounds of the future, at the age of seventy-one years. His devoted wife and family were his only and constant attendants during his last sickness, and when brought home sick, she had a premonition that he would soon be called away.

The judge finally returned with his decision. He said: "Mr. Black Hawk, please stand up."

Black Hawk and Antoine had returned to their chairs next to Roe. Black Hawk, Antoine and Roe all stand together.

"No as a matter of fact, sit down, I have a lot to say." Says the judge.

The three sit. The judge pauses for a second, trying to decide how he is going to start. "I believe Mr. Black Hawk has committed many atrocities against the settlers. I also believe that he was provoked into doing so."

Key looks at the judge as if to say, "What are you talking about?"

"I do believe, what is often the case, the settlers had encroached on Indian land. I have seen, or have heard of this, time after time. All I can do is put myself in their place. How would I feel if someone pushed me out of the place I had lived all my life. And then I remembered my father, who was pushed out of the place where he grew up. So he decided to come here to America.

This leads me to my conclusion. Mr. Black Hawk has already served time in captivity for the wrongs he committed along with several other Indian leaders who also went against the Whites. It is my judgment that Mr. Black Hawk is a victim of circumstance. And he knows he must live with the settlers or die. He knows that he might be hanged if he were to go against the settlers again.

It is my judgment that Mr. Black Hawk has seen enough of this country and its people that he is convinced that he has no choice but to conform.

It is my judgment that he has told the truth to the best of his ability. He has made it clear that he intends to conform. He is old and his time is almost over. It would be an expense to hang Mr. Black Hawk and I do not believe in hanging an old person, Indian or otherwise.

Mr. Black Hawk, I am going to let you go on one condition. That you record your story in writing. Get someone like Mr. LeClaire here, to assist you in doing so by interpreting for you. It is therefore my judgment to set Mr. Black Hawk free.

Key walks over to him looking foul. Black Hawk looks at Key.

"It is my job to stand for my country." He turns to Roe, "You sir, are the most lame councilor I have ever seen."

Roe just looks down and smiles. He gathers his things together, shakes hands with Black Hawk. Roe shakes hands with Key. He approaches the bench and shakes hands with the judge, then he leaves. Black Hawk amidst all the hoopla, watches as Roe leaves the courtroom.

 **OTHER PEOPLES INPUT**

In 1838 Black Canary Hawk died. Some say he was called away by the Great Spirit to take up his abode in the happy grounds of the future. Black Hawk was 71. His wife and family were the only ones who were constantly devoted to him during his last sickness. The last time Black Hawk was brought home sick, from where we do not know, his wife said that she had a premonition. She had heard from the Great Spirit that Black Hawk would soon be called away.

There was an account of his death and burial. A news-paper by the name of The Burlington Hawk-eye. We only know that the writer was a reliable gentleman. This was a long time ago. But we were assured that it was a correct accounting.

Captain James H. Jordan, a fur trader among the Sauk and Fox before Black Hawk died, was present at Black Hawks burial. The Captain resides on the very spot where Black Hawk died. The captain wrote a reply to a letter of inquiry that he had received.

Eldon, Iowa, July 15, 1881.

Black Hawk was buried on the NE quarter of the SE quarter of Section 2, township 70, range 12, Davis County, Iowa. He was buried near the NE corner of the county, on the Des Moines River bottom, about ninety rods from where he lived when he died, on the North side of the river. The captain told the paper that he (the captain) lived but a door yard (a yard outside the front or rear door of a house) from the burial ground. He said it was between his house and the river.

There was a mound over the grave which contained some Puncheons (wooden wine containers) split out and set over the grave, which was then covered with sod creating a ridge about four feet high. The mound also had a flag-staff which was some thirty-five feet high, set at the head of the grave with a Silk American flag that hung there until the wind wore it out.

The captain maintains that his house and Black Hawks house were only about four rods apart. (Rod = 198", Approx. 66') Black Hawk was sick for about fourteen days. He had been in council with the Iowa Indians and was buried where he sat during that time. He was buried with a suit of military clothes. The suit was directed to him by Gen. Jackson, in Washington City. The suit was adorned with a hat, sword, gold epaulets, etc.

It is stated in the Annals of Iowa, 1863 and 1864, that the old chief (a Sauk war chief but not a civil chief which was his hereditary calling) was buried by laying his body on a board. His feet were only fifteen inches below the grounds surface. The uniform he was dressed in was said to be given to him by a member of Gen. Jackson's cabinet. The hat was adorned with feathers.

Apparently a sword was placed on his left side. On his right side, a cane that was presented to him by one Henry Clay. Another cane was given to him by a British officer. Three medals hung about his neck from President Jackson, ex-president John Quincy Adams and the city of Boston, respectively. There were Gables of a sort in the grave but the openings were covered by sod.

Near his grave was a hewn post with Indian Characters drawn on it which represented his war-like exploits. The grave was enclosed by a picket fence that was twelve feet high.

Black Hawks body remained in that grave but only until July of 1839. It was exhumed and carried off by one Dr. Turner who resided in Lexington, Van Buren County Iowa. Black Hawks bones were taken to Alton IL to be mounted with wire.

A Mr. Barrows said that the bones were maybe taken to Warsaw Il. by one of Black Hawks sons. His son and family were indignant when they heard that his grave had been desecrated. They complained to the Governor of the Iowa Territory.

Robert Lucas was the 12th Governor of the U.S. state of Ohio, serving from 1832 to 1836. He served as the first Governor of the Iowa Territory from 1838 to 1841. The Governor ordered the bones be brought back to Burlington in the fall of 1839.

When Black Hawks sons came to take possession of the bones, they did find them safely stored in a good dry place. His son's then opted to leave them where they were. Eventually the bones were placed in the Burlington Geological Historical Society building in 1855, which burned to the ground. It was ascertained that the bones perished in the fire along with the rest of the societies collections.

There are accounts of this story which contradict the perishing. It is said that the bones were not destroyed but were in the home of one of the societies officers.

Another account, probably a more reliable one, states that the bones were, indeed, consumed by the fire in the Burlington Geological and Historical Society.

In closing, this narrative of Black Hawk's life is noble. He was an Indian (Native American). Can we judge him for that? He had a noble nature. He was kind though his past might not agree. He was affable. He was an affectionate husband and father. He had no vices other than smoking which at the time was not considered a vice. Many in his tribe contracted vises that White people had inadvertently imposed. He drank but never to an excess. He was a fearless warrior and a warrior he was. He was considered 'the bravest of the brave.'

He was an especially eloquent speaker and a great councilor. He was patriotic to his country even though he was never really what we would call… American. He had, deep in his soul, a desire to take up arms to protect the land which he and his people inhabited, for his people and their rights. He would tell you that… right (justice)… was all he demanded and in that he waged unequal contests with the White settlers.

He was a great influence on his young braves. They received his counsel and advice and did what they were told because of who he was. He was held in high esteem by other tribes. He was held in high esteem by English and American soldiers. Soldiers who witnessed his prowess on the field of battle.

 **BLACK HAWK TOWER – Andrew S. Hughes**

This tower was his, it was named after him "The Black Hawk Tower" and it was a favorite resort of his. Situated on the highest bank of the Rock River. His father, Pyesa, chose this spot as a lookout. They built their village there. From that highest point, he… could see up and down the Rock River with an unobstructed view for many miles. He could see across the prairies as far as his vision could go. A place where the, now well established, White settlers go to admire, thousands of them.

Black Hawk's village and the lookout were originally purchased by one Col. George Davenport. Originally Black Hawk believed that Col. Davenport purchased it for himself but soon discovered that he had purchased it with Black Hawk and his people in mind. Black Hawk could trust that the Col. would assure the graves of his people would be protected. Protected from the expansionary and those who might vandalize it.

In the mid 1800's this land, including hundreds of acres between the Rock River and the Mississippi, became the property of Hon. B. Davenport (one of Col. Davenports sons) and was a pleasure resort for picnickers and other parties. Col. Davenport erected an elegant pavilion and residence for the family who was given charge of it. It was considered the finest pleasure resort in that part of the country.

There was even a branch of the Rock Island and Milan railroad constructed by the Col. for ease of access. It lead directly to the base of the Tower. In those days its many visitors, and visitors in the future, could sit upon the veranda and enjoy the elegant scenery, covered by tremendous shade. Davenport would become a household name.

And it was told by Mr. Hughes that fifty years ago (1837) he made his first visit to the Tower with Col. Davenport and listened to the stories the Col. told of the great adventures that were enacted there. Col. Davenport repeated the stories many times and even added stories as he would remember them. Stories of actual happenings with Black Hawk himself.

Alas, the scenes have changed. In its rustic state it was a native American village. In spite of all that had happened there, the pavilion, long and low in its construction built in some fashion to resemble a Swiss cottage, began to crumble. It had a broad sloping roof and wide long porches on the north and south sides. One facing the road and the other facing the Rock River. It was a comfortable place for its visitors.

Words of poetry written by Jennie M. Fowler speak of the Tower.

BLACK HAWK'S WATCH TOWER. BY JENNIE M. FOWLER

 _Beautiful tower! famous in history_

 _Rich in legend, in old-time mystery,_

 _Graced with tales of Indian lore,_

 _Crowned with beauty from summit to shore._

 _Below, winds the river, silent and still,_

 _Nestling so calmly 'mid island and hill,_

 _Above, like warriors, proudly and grand,_

 _Tower the forest trees, monarchs of land._

 _A land mark for all to admire and wonder,_

 _With thy history ancient, for nations to ponder, Boldly thou liftest thy head to the breeze, Crowned with the plumes, the nodding trees._

 _Years are now gone—forever more fled,_

 _Since the Indians crept, with cat-like tread,_

 _With mocasined foot, with eagle eye—_

 _The red men our foes in ambush lie._

 _The owl, still his nightly vigil keeps,_

 _While the river, below him, peacefully sleeps, The whip-poor-will utters his plaintive cry, The trees still whisper, and gently sigh._

 _The pale moon still creeps from her daily rest, Throwing her rays o'er the river's dark breast, The katy-did and cricket, I trow,_

 _In days gone by, chirruped, even as now._

 _Indian! thy camp-fires no longer are smoldering, They bones 'neath the forest moss long have been mouldering, The "Great Spirit" claims thee. He leadeth the tribe, To new hunting-grounds not won with a bribe._

 _On thy Watch Tow'r the pale face his home now makes, His dwelling, the site of the forest tree takes, Gone are thy wigwams, the wild deer now fled, Black Hawk, with his tribe, lie silent and dead._

A sad but true tail written by a woman who was taken by the beauty of that place.

 **THE BLACK HAWK WAR**

ROCK ISLAND, August 18, 1882 (date ambiguous).

It happened on the 12th of April, 1832. A steamboat came down from Galena loaded with officers headed for Fort Armstrong. It had been seen by some who were visiting with relatives, the family of Col. George Davenport.

The officers were laying supplies and medical stores for a brigade being formed at that place. One regiment composed principally of miners who had abandoned their mines and gave themselves as soldiers. They had a vote and elected Henry Dodge as Colonel of Fort Armstrong. They knew him and new that if they were to elect anyone, it would be a brave man, worthy and accomplished. He was a gentleman, the soul of honor and a great soldier.

Among the officers, a Dr. A. K. Philleo. Known by Col. Dodge as a skilled physician and accomplished surgeon, accepted the position at the urgent request of the Col. The Dr. was an editor of the only paper sitting in the seat of war and the only paper on the Mississippi, north of Alton IL.

The Dr. also knew that if he wanted to become an actual surgeon, he would have to find a substitute if needed or decline the appointment altogether. The Col. met the Dr. when the Dr. came and showed an interest in the Galenian. The Dr. accepted the position and accompanied the Col. to Galena that same evening.

When they arrived in Galena there was a regiment of men that were citizens of Galena mixed with the miners. They were pulled together in a hurry to become home protectors. The regiment was going to be lead by a Colonel J.M. Strode.

Col. Dodge had mounted soldiers and they were making preparations to go into battle but hadn't been rushed into it. Col. Strode was a whole-soled Kentuckian. He told us that we, the writers, should put our names on the roll of a Capt. M.M. Maughs even though most of our time would be spent working on the paper. When we entered our names on the Captains roll, we became honorary members of his part of the regiment.

We found out later that we were actually on the staff of the Colonel and we remained in that capacity throughout the war. We were given written dispatches of the movements of the regular Army. We were able to keep tabs on its many skirmishes and battles which also, we found out later, involved volunteers. Most of our reports in the Galenian were based on these dispatches. And in that, we were able to document the war.

 **FOX MURDERERS WANTED**

Early in April, 1832, Gen. Atkinson, a Brigadier General, and about three-hundred of his troops were ordered to Fort Armstrong, (Fort Armstrong (1816–1836), was one of a chain of western frontier defenses which the United States erected after the War of 1812) to prevent a rumored war between the Menominee and the Fox Indians. The battle was sparked by the Fox who massacred a small band of drunken Menominee. The massacre actually happened the previous summer near Fort Crawford IL. (Fort Crawford was an outpost of the United States Army located at Prairie du Chien, Wisconsin). The Col. was ordered to go to the Fox village near Rock Island and demand that the Fox murderers come forward and give themselves up in hopes of preventing the eminent battle. However, when the Col. arrived at Rock Island there was a different problem that required his immediate attention. Black Hawk and his band (The British Band) were going to invade the state of Illinois and attack settlements there. There was also the problem of the Potawatomi possibly joining Black Hawks band. Col. Dodge had to call on the Indian agent and Col. George Davenport who were both located in the area. Col. Dodge requested them to furnish, in writing, all the information they had in relation to the movements and intentions of Black Hawk in coming to Illinois. The Agent and Col. Davenport responded and wrote as follows:

 **ROCK ISLAND**

April 12, 1832.

 _Col. Davenport reports that it is his opinion that the squaws and old men have been sent to the Prophet's town, on the Rock River. Black Hawks warriors are now only a few miles below the mouth of the Rock River within the borders of Illinois. It was the opinion of the Col. that Black Hawks band was hostile. Black Hawks anger was toward the White Settlers. It was further, the opinion of Col. Davenport and the agent that speedy measures should be taken against Black Hawk and his followers._

 _We were in the service_ _of Gen Atkinson and my name is Andrew S. Hughes._

[Signed,] ANDREW S. HUGHES.

To Brig-Gen. Atkinson.

 **ROCK ISLAND 2**

April 13, 1832.

Andrew S. Hughes reports back to Col. Dodge that _the Indians, Black Hawk and his British Band which is generally the Sauk Indians, will indeed make war upon the White frontier settlers. They are headed to Yellow Banks and will rendezvous with a great many of the young Sauk warriors._

 _They have made a plan and have already sent about five-hundred head of horses across the Mississippi and about seventy horses through the country, across the plains toward Rock River. The horses were sent in reserve, the rest of the actual Indians are mounted or in canoes. It is my opinion that they will endeavor to reach their stronghold in the swamps along the Rock River._

 _They cannot reach this place, they must be intercepted._

Based on the information that had been received, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Black Hawks Band (The British Band) were going to Massacre many, if not all of the Settlers on the frontier.

 _Danger to the White Settlers of Northern Illinois_ was sent in a letter to Gov. Reynolds of Illinois.

 **FORT ARMSTRONG**

Fort Armstrong was built in 1816, was part of a chain of frontier forts which the United States built after the War of 1812. It was built at the bottom of Rock Island, Il (the island) on the Mississippi River near what is now known as the Quad Cities. The fort was five miles from Sauk and Fox tribes on Rock River.

April 13, 1832

" _Dear Sir, it is my belief that the British Band has also recruited about one-hundred Kickapoo warriors and a few Potawatomi braves, amounting to about five-hundred of them, they are hostile, they have already crossed the Mississippi at Yellow Banks on the sixth inst., and are moving, as you read this, up the east side of the Rock River toward the Prophet's village._

 _Furthermore, I do not have a large enough force to go in pursuit of the hostiles. It is also my belief that any unsuccessful attempt to coerce them would just irritate them more, energizing them to go after settlements on the frontier sooner than we anticipate._

 _I have not the resources to act in a protective manner but I will use all means at my disposal to co-operate with you in protecting and defending the Frontier if I can. I believe the Frontier to be in danger. But, you sir, have a knowledge of the character of these braves, so I will defer to your judgment of how to pursue._ "

Gov. Reynolds issues a proclamation, calling on volunteer militia to rendezvous at Beardstown on the 22nd of April. A large number of dedicated citizens (men) assembled and offered their services. Gov. Reynolds met with them personally and organized a proper brigade. The governor then appointed Brig. Gen. Samuel Whitesides as the commander. All told… Sixteen-hundred mounted men and two-hundred on foot. The brigade was broken into four regiments and one Odd Spy Battalion.

The First regiment was commanded by a Col. Dewitt. The second, by a Col. Fry. The third by a Col. Thomas and the Fourth, a Col. Thompson. The Odd spy battalion was commanded by a Col. James D. Henry.

The troops began to move out under the command of Gen. Whitesides who was also in company with them. Commander and Chief, Gov. Reynolds was also with them. Their mission was to lay in provisions ahead of time for the campaign at Yellow Banks. They were supplied by Major S. S. Phelps who had been appointed Quarter master.

The troops arrived on May 3rd, 1832 and set out for a position on the Rock River on May 7th.

 **THE BLACK HAWK WAR 2**

Black Hawks band rendezvoused at Fort Madison and made arrangements to ascend the Mississippi, which they did. And as was told in Black Hawks memoirs, the old men, women and children went ahead in Canoes carrying provisions and camp equipment. The warriors of the Band were all armed and all on horseback. On the sixth day of April, they arrived at Yellow Banks just after the canoes had passed by there.

Black Hawk did explain to Josiah Smart, and Mr. Phelps, the interpreter, what direction the band was headed and his reason for going there.

Black Hawk explained to them, that he had seen a Great War Chief with a number of troops going up the Rock River on a Steamboat. He believed the mission of this War Chief was to prevent his band from going any further up the Rock River.

Phelps and Smart tried to convince Black Hawk to take his band back across the Mississippi and go home. They told Black Hawk that the Government was not to permit them to come into Illinois. That this act was a violation of the treaty that they had made last year where Black Hawk and his tribe had agreed to stay on the west side of the Mississippi. Black Hawk was not convinced that the treaty was valid.

The next day Black Hawks band proceeded toward the Rock River. They reached the mouth of the river a few miles below the place that was Rock Island. The Old men, women and children arrived on the 9th, the war party arrived on the 10th on horseback. They struck camp and were eventually joined by the Prophet Tenskwatawa who was a friend and had previously invited the Sauk tribe to come up to the Winnebago village and raise a crop.

The prophet did have talks with the then Indian Agent and Col. Davenport who was also a fur trader. They advised him to persuade Black Hawk and party, to return to their place west of the Mississippi. They explained to the Prophet that Black Hawks band would be driven back by soldiers who were at that time, at Fort Armstrong under the command of Gen. Atkinson.

The Prophet believed he was above the treaty and refused to listen to them. He further, assured Black Hawk that it was his right to move forward with his entire party to the Winnebago Village. Black Hawk expected reinforcements to come but ordered, and was adamant, that his people not to strike against anyone until reinforcements came.

Early the next morning Black Hawks band packed up their camp and headed further up the Rock River. A small detachment halted the Indian movement, the leader of that detachment held council with Black Hawk and told him of Gen. Atkinson's orders.

Of course, the orders were for Black Hawk to return back across the Mississippi. Black Hawk insisted that he was not on the war path and according to the Prophet, he was free to go to the prophet in the Winnebago village. So Black Hawk and his people went on.

Gen. Atkinson was incensed by Black Hawks response and sent yet another detachment along with imperative orders for Black Hawk to return. Gen. Atkinson also sent word that Black Hawk and his party would be pursued by the entire Army if necessary and pushed back. Black Hawk responded by saying to Gen. Atkinson, that he had no right to order as such, because his party was peaceable. Black Hawk and party went on.

In the meantime the forces under the command of Gen. Whitesides had arrived and were turned over to Gen. Atkinson by the Governor.

Gen. Whitesides was told by Gen. Atkinson that he would still be in command of those forces and he was then ordered up the Rock River to Dixon's Ferry.

Gen. Atkinson would go to the same destination, Dixon's Ferry, with three-hundred regulars and about the same number of militia as soon as their boats were ready.

Black Hawk and his party had reached a point some thirty or forty miles above Dixon's Ferry. Black Hawk was there met by some Potawatomie and Winnebago Chief's.

Black Hawk was assured by this party, that he would not… get any assistance in making war against the United States. This small party would not acknowledge Black Hawk's word from the prophet. Again, no one came.

Black Hawk then realized that he had been badly imposed upon (lied to) by the prophet and resolved to send a flag of truce to Gen. Atkinson. Black Hawk would ask Gen. Atkinson, at that point, if he and his party could return back down the Rock River and back across the Mississippi. It was his desire, at that point, to return to their new village.

 **STILLMAN'S DEFEAT**

Many have heard about the defeat at Stillman's Run. Gen. Whitesides had concentrated a large force of militia at Dixon's Ferry.

Major Stillman requested a scouting party of nearly three-hundred mounted men. Stillman road with these men, up Rock River about thirty miles to Sycamore Creek. He then ordered his men to encamp there which was just a few miles from Black Hawk's camp. Major Stillman was not aware of Black Hawk's camp position at that time.

Black Hawk had sent out Indian Scouts who eventually brought word to him that a large party of mounted militia were coming toward their camp.

As the militia was setting up camp, three Indian's came riding in, one with a white flag. Several militia men mounted and rode out to meet them. After talking for several minutes, the militia men escorted the three Indians in… at gun point. The Indians came in peace and yet the anxious militia men changed the rules of war.

The three Indians were ushered into a tent. Several of the men were talking. Then one of them turned and shot the flag bearer.

At about the same time, five more Indians, mounted, were seen near the camp site. This caused great confusion among the men. The two Indians that rode in with the flag bearer, escaped in the confusion. Apparently the other men ran out of the tent. Militia men were getting mounted and some headed off after the five.

When the five saw them coming, they turned tail and ran. Some of the militia men had fast horses and could shoot while riding. They were gaining on the five Indians. Two of the five were cut down.

At that point more of the militia men, all totaling about twenty-five, joined in the chase. In the mean time, several of Black Hawks warriors were riding toward the camp along with Black Hawk himself. They saw the militia riding toward them so they hid in some bushes off to the side of the road. As the militia approached, Black Hawk and his small band jumped out and fired killing several of the leaders. The Indians also let out a blood curdling war cry.

Between the war cry and the couple of shots fired, the men in the militia turned and ran the other way. The Indians got to their mounts and began to pursue. They killed several of the militia as they chased. The militia, in greater numbers, continued to run.

Upon reporting, it was said that the Indians numbered in the thousands.

 **THE SCOUTING PARTY**

At that point, volunteer militia, outside guards in particular, saw three Indians coming in with a white flag. One of the guards was able to speak a little of the Sauk language so they parleyed. The three Indians were then hurried into the American camp.

The Indian flag bearer was shot and instantly killed. His comrades then made their escape. They escaped during what amounted to confusion among the soldiers while trying to ready themselves to pursue five other fleeing Indians.

The five other Indians, sent out by Black Hawk, who rode in toward the camp behind the flag bearer and the other two, heard the commotion, turned and ran, hiding in a bush while a regiment of Army soldiers road by helter skelter.

Shortly thereafter, the entire American Army camp was mounted, broke into two squads and began riding toward Black Hawks camp. Black Hawk started with less than fifty warriors to meet the American Army.

Two of the five Indian's fleeing, were killed by Capt. Eads' company who was in the process of riding out. They crossed the Sycamore Creek but were suddenly surprised by a blood curdling cry from Black Hawks fifty warriors who were concealed in the bushes nearby.

The Indians began to fire into the front ranks of the regiment with deadly accuracy. The American's were not ready for such an attack, were startled, and began to run away. (This according to an American militia soldier who was in the mounted regiment when the Indians attacked. He told members of the Galenian)

 _"The Indians charged upon our ranks with Tomahawk's raised ready to slaughter any who came within reach._ _Judging from the Indian cries, it was estimated that they numbered from a thousand to two-thousand_.

The truth is that the entire militia Army was thrown into such confusion that Major Stillman had lost all control. It was rumored that one man stayed to fight, the rest of the men turned and ran toward Dixon's Ferry, thirty miles distant. Some even ran, it was suspected, for their homes.

The retreating army passed quickly through the place where they had camped near Sycamore Creek. If they'd halted there, they could have hid behind timber and shot down their Indian pursuers. This could have been to their advantage as the Indians were in open prairie.

Black Hawk had eventually given up the chase rather than the Army figuring out their actual numbers and turn to attack back. A portion of Black Hawk's party had continued to chase the fleeing men for several miles, occasionally overtaking and killing some who's horses had given out.

One man, a Methodist preacher who's horse was too slow to outrun anyone, made a quick and novel plan to save himself and his horse. He rode off the track of his pursuer's down into a ravine. He eventually found a place deep enough to hide himself and his horse. He stayed there for about two hours. He was wise enough to count the Indians pursuing the soldiers. So when they returned he counted until all the Indian's had passed again. At that point he trotted leisurely until he reached Dixon's Ferry early the next morning.

Upon reporting his plan to interrogators, he became the target of much anger by men who had arrived some time before him. He reported that the number of Indian's were only about fifteen. These men who were angry at him, had reported the Indian numbers in the thousands. The preacher was well known and respected by others who prevented any personal violence.

This information came to Galena about 8 a.m. on the fifteenth of May. The regiment there, was immediately called to arms. It was suspected that the Potawatomi and Winnebago had joined Black Hawks band. To everyone's relief, it was estimated that Black Hawk's band, including women and children, did not exceed one-thousand in number.

Citizens of Galena were still terrified and vacated their homes to the safety of the stockade there.

The rumors of Stillman's defeat by two-thousand blood thirsty Indian warriors, spread fast. When the news reached the Governor of Illinois, he called for more volunteers. And when this information reached Washington, the secretary of war ordered Gen. Scott who was in New York at the time, to take a thousand soldiers to assist in this war. Gen. Scott was to then, take command of this force.

This war between American's and native Indians (Black Hawks band) should have been avoided. Black Hawk sent a bearer with a flag of truce. Instead his flag bearer was murdered and a small remnant of his band was attacked.

Mr. Kilbourn was taken prisoner by Black Hawk twice. According to Black Hawk, he was adopted into the Sauk tribe and treated like a brother. Another time, he was set free by Black Hawk himself. But the war with Black Hawks band was precipitated by a dastardly act of murder. Murder committed by Americans.

 **KILBOURN'S NARRATIVE A REMINISCENCE BLACK HAWK**

[From the Soldier's Cabinet.]

Black Hawk was considered to have exhibited great conduct and he was civilized. Though he committed murder on several occasions, his reasons were warranted. At times he could be a savage and did savage things and yet… he will be remembered as long as history exists.

Elijah Kilbourn was born in Pennsylvania. When he was older, he became a scout at Fort Stephenson. There was a war commenced between American's and the British. Kilbourn was with a garrison of men one day when they received a message that the Fort had been besieged. The men, including Kilbourn, mounted and rode with all speed to assist in the battle between the men in the Fort and a combination of British and Indian forces. As Kilbourn and the garrison arrived they found that the attacking force had been repulsed and driven back by the small garrison of men in the Fort. They heard that Black Hawk and his people were present during the battle. Kilbourn and men rode off after him to his village on the Rock River.

"At sunrise the next morning we (Kilbourn and Garrison) were on Black Hawk's trail. We followed him with great care, to the banks of a stream. It was then that we ascertained that the savages had separated into two parties. One of the parties kept straight down the banks of the stream. The other, crossed the stream and headed toward the Rock River.

We later ascertained that Black Hawk had changed his direction from his village to follow down the banks of the stream. His other party had, for some reason, gone to the nearby town. Our leader, a very shrewd man, had his own doubts about were Black Hawk was headed. He sent a detachment, four of us, to follow the new trail across the stream. He and the rest of the party continued to follow down the stream as they had been.

At one point we determined that we were alone in the vicinity of Indian Settlements. We began to move with the utmost caution. Unfortunately this caused us to move extremely slow.

The next morning while following Black Hawks trail we discovered many trails, which had the effect of disorienting us. We decided to turn around but ascertained that doing so involved an even greater risk. We separated for the purpose of safety. We each had no choice but to look out for ourselves. And we were soon on our own ways.

I found myself alone in the great wilderness. I had often been in this position but never had I been in such a dangerous position. I knew that I was surrounded by Indians on all sides. I was sure that if they caught me, they would rejoice in shedding my blood. I knew not why I had struck off in a direction at an angle from my previous coarse but I began to be even more cautious, determined to not give up easily.

I had been riding about two hours and during that time, had not encountered anything formidable. But my pleasure was not to last. Now, I saw an Indian on his knees. He seemed to be taking a drink at a clear sparkling spring. I placed my rifle against my shoulder and aimed at the savage. I pulled the trigger but my flint had broken into pieces and the priming of my rifle remained un-ignited.

In the next moment I found myself looking down the barrel of the savages rifle, the savage had his finger on the trigger. I was his prisoner.

The other three men that were with me had also had run-ins with the Indians. Pentaworth, a superior scout, ran into a band on their way back from hunting. He saw them first, turned and ran. They heard his horse as it began to run. The Indians, Fox we believe, began to pursue him. None of the Indian pursuer had loaded rifles as they had all been expelled during the hunt. One of them managed to put a bow and arrow together. Though the Indian was riding at a quick pace, he managed to arm the bow with an arrow, he fired. He had been trained by Black Hawk. His well aimed arrow hit Pentaworth in the back and knocked him off his horse. The horse continued to run but Pentaworth was now injured and unable to get up and run. The small band, numbering about twelve, circled around Pentaworth, hopped off their horses, pulled their Tomahawks and began to bludgeon him killing him in a most heinous way.

Another man that was with us by the name of James Klemm had struck off on his own. He was trying so hard to be careful but as he was riding, came upon an Indian hiding in the tall grass. He noticed the Indian who also noticed him. He pulled his side arm and pointed it at the Indian. The problem was, and he noticed this, the Indian he came upon didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. As soon as he realized this and turned to look behind him, seven other Indians had come up out of the tall grass had rifles pointed at him. They all fired at the same time.

The last man, a man I had not been familiar with by the last name of Houston, who had joined our ranks recently had actually made it back to the rallying point where we were supposed to meet up and join the rest of our unit. However, the rest of our unit were met by an entire camp of Indian, were massively outnumbered and were all slaughtered in a short battle.

He waited there for some time but eventually decided to ride in the direction of the fort at Galina. On his way he attracted the attention of another band of Indians. They didn't kill him but took him prisoner. While they were escorting him back to their village, they ran into a group of militia. The men in the militia fired and killed all the Indians in the band and they accidentally killed Houston.

I had left my horse in the woods some time before and struck out on foot. I carefully looked around but could only see a thicket that would hide me but I then determined that it was too dense to enter quickly. There were further, no trees within reach sufficient to protect me. I was at his mercy. The man ordered me to surrender in his own language which I understood a little and did so.

I could not resist or escape, so I delivered myself up as his captive hoping only that at some future point, I could make my escape.

He spoke good English and told me to proceed in the direction he was gesturing. I obeyed and as I had only walked a couple of feet, I came upon an Indian camp, the one to which my captor undoubtedly belonged.

When I appeared out of the woods, some six or eight of my captors braves seemed surprised by my intrusion. They did not attack me, nor did they seem that they intended to do so. They did, however, show marked respect to the man who held me as his hostage.

As his braves stood and watched he uttered a profound Indian adage in English. "The White mole digs deep but Makataimeshekiakiak flies high and can see far off." The man spoke in a deep guttural tone.

He then related to his braves, the occasion of my capture. This changed their countenance toward me, they began to look at me with a fierce glare. They pulled their weapons and threatened me with them. He spoke to them in his native language which I understood none of, and the braves changed their countenance back to a less menacing appearance and replaced their weapons. Although as I passed through the camp, I was the recipient of many a frown.

He then explained to me, in English, that he had ordered his young warriors to consider me a brother. I was to be adopted into his tribe.

I was somewhat relieved but only to the extent that I was not going to be killed. I had no choice, I was obliged to submit thinking of my escape at some later time. I mulled over his name, Makataimeshekiakiak. I took what little I knew of the Sauk language and was able to translate it, Black Canary Hawk.

I was almost honored to be in his presents. He was the most talked about Indian Chief in these parts. Black Hawk himself was my captor. As is often the case, for no seeming reason, I was told to sit.

We were in a camp and had not yet entered his actual village but the next morning I was forced to walk with them to their village on the Rock River.

I was committed to what I thought was a tedious ceremony and then dressed like them and painted. I had become an Indian, I was one of them.

Though it was over a period of three years, it was always my intention to give my adopted brothers the slip but I was always guarded carefully, so I pretended to be satisfied with my new mode of life.

Three years with them, I learned their language better, learned to like their food and learned to make do with their accommodations. I found them to be a pleasant people as well as their leader. I became good friends with Black Hawk.

After three years with them, learning and doing as they did, I had at last gained their trust. So, one day when they were not watching me as they had, I escaped and returned to my friends who had actually lived as though I were dead. They had actually mourned my death and memorialized me.

Years later I was dually employed in the battle at Sycamore Creek which as you know, is a tributary of the Rock River. And as usual, I was a scout. The good thing about being a scout is that I had no superior.

I was praised by the men, the soldiers, but I took no pleasure in the fact that I was working against Black Hawk. He was an Indian in the truest sense but… he spared my life and to me he was a brother and I never forget a kindness. I had taken a great liking to him, for there was something noble and generous in his nature. Reality was that I was first committed to my country and was to do my duty well, regardless of my feelings.

Now, you must keep in mind that Black Hawk, after moving west of the Mississippi, crossed back over. And I understand that this was contrary to his agreement. But he did this under the strict motivation of helping his people, who were going hungry. He wanted to raise a crop of corn and beans with the Potawatomi and the Winnebago who had invited him and his people to do so.

An express was sent to Black Hawk by Gen. Atkinson ordering him, peremptorily, to return to his new home. Black Hawk had no choice but to refuse. His people were starving. Black Hawk believed that by the words of the prophet, that the General had no right to order this.

A second express was sent from the General threatening that if Black Hawk did not move back, if necessary, force would be used to move him.

This just incensed Black Hawk. He absolutely refused for any reason, to move back. He did send word back to the General that if they were to face off with the Whites, that he would not… be the first to initiate hostilities.

Black Hawk was accused of having invaded the state of Illinois. The Governor of Illinois, John Reynolds, acted without wisdom. He was rash and pompous in his orders for the Illinois militia to take the field against Black Hawk. The Illinois militia was joined by regulars under General Atkinson at Rock Island. As I had mentioned, I was a scout with one other man and was ordered to employ my qualifications. Major Stillman was in command of two-hundred mounted men. The greater number of which were volunteers.

Even though I knew well that I was scouting out Black Hawk, I was a man of my word and to my country I obeyed. The troops and the two of us, proceeded some thirty miles up the Rock River to where the Sycamore creek emptied into it. When we arrived, unbenounced to us, we were within six or eight miles of Black Hawk's camp.

Black Hawk, I later learned, was in the midst of preparing a feast of dog for an expected visit from some Potawatomi Chiefs.

We were stopped and began emplacing our camp when we noticed three Indian's approaching bearing a white flag. The three Indians were taken prisoner and were not honored as a peace party.

A second group of five Indians was seen and pursued by some twenty of our mounted militia. The militia killed two of the five Indians who were hightailing it out of the area. The first two escaped. The man that bore the white flag was killed in a most cowardly and vindictive act of violence. The brave was a prisoner and should not have been shot.

Roused by these atrocities, the entire detachment was now about to bare down on Black Hawks camp. Most of Black Hawks camp was away at a distance but there were some forty or fifty still there.

I believed I had no other choice but to follow the detachment but as we rode up, a galling and destructive fire was volleyed upon us by the braves that were supposedly still in the camp. After they fired a volley, they sprung from their coverts which were located on either side of the detachment, with Tomahawks raised. Their yells were loud and menacing. They first fired upon us then attacked with Tomahawks and knives. Militia men fell around me like leaves. I turned around only to see the rest of the detachment riding pell-mell away from the battle in fear for their lives. Only four or five of us were left to be preyed upon by the marauding Indians.

Gideon Munson and myself were taken prisoner. A prisoner again of the Sauk. We watched as the others among us were tomahawked and scalped.

Gideon made a reckless attempt to escape but was, to my great sadness, shot down by his captors. I began wishing that they would just shoot me too. I was sure that if they recognized me I should be put to death in a most horrible, torturous way.

However, as time passed, nothing happened to me. I was still at the least, uneasy until the following morning when Black Hawk passed by me. He stopped, turned and eyed me keenly for a moment or so. Then he came closer to me and said to me in a low tone and in English, "Does the mole think that Black Hawk forgets?"

Then… he, with a dignified air, walked away. I despaired. I knew the Indian character and was sure my life would not again be spared, especially under the current circumstances. They took care of me for three years and yet I ran. I could only imagine their resentment. And to top it off, I had been taken prisoner when the passions of the savages were most highly wrought upon by the recent mean and cowardly acts of the Whites. I had convinced myself that there was no hope and doggedly decided to meet my fate stoically.

Many of the Indians passed by me, as I was bound as a prisoner and put on display for all to see, did not seem to recognize me as a former member of their tribe. In fact, at times, some of them would buffet me or kick me. I was anyway, without hope.

Some two hours before sunset, Black Hawk came again to where I was bound. He loosed the cords that fastened me to a tree. My arms were still bound but I was free of the tree. Black Hawk bade me to follow him. I obeyed not knowing what was to be my doom. I expected nothing more than death by torture.

We left the camp in silence. And though the Sauk braves were around, none seemed to be interfering with us. They didn't seem to engage in any harm or indignity.

I followed Black Hawk for almost an hour, through a gloomy forest. I could hear and sometimes see, animals fleeing as we approached.

We finally came to a bend in the river and he halted. He turned toward the sun which was setting, we paused for a short time.

 _"_ I am going to send you back to your chief, though I should kill you for running away so long ago and after I had adopted you as a son. But Black Hawk can forgive as well as fight" He said. "When you return, tell your chief what I have said, and that is, that Black Hawk has seen many suns. But he will not see many more, that his back is no longer straight as it was in his youth. Black Hawk begins to bend with age.

The Great Spirit has whispered among the tree tops in the morning and the evening and has told Black Hawk that his remaining days are few. The Great Spirit has told Black Hawk that he is wanted in the Spirit land. Tell your Chief that Black Hawk is dying. His arms shake, he is no longer strong and his feet are slow on the war path. Tell him all this and tell him that Black Hawk would have been a friend to the Whites but they would not let him. Tell him that the Tomahawk was dug up by the Whites, not by the Indians.

Tell your Chief that Black Hawk meant no harm to the pale face when he came back across the Great river. He came only to raise corn for his starving women and children. And even then, Black Hawk would have returned home but the braves who carried the flag were treated like squaws and one was inhumanly shot." Black Hawk's face was flush like fire and he struggled to speak. "Tell him, Black Hawk will have his revenge and will not stop until the Great Spirit shall say to him, come away."

After he said this, he loosed the cords that bound my arms, and gave me directions as to the best course to return to my camp. He bade me farewell and struck off into the trackless forest to prepare for what would be his final battle. I had seen them in battle, I was a prisoner and a brother.

They did not eat because they had no food. They did not drink because they had no water. Weakened by thirst and starvation, vengeance was their only sustenance now.

[End Elijah Kilbourn's Reminiscence].

After the war was over, the most well known Indian leader in these parts, Black Hawk, was taken prisoner. He was eventually sent to Washington and he was made to observe some of the other large cities of the eastern seaboard. He was made to see these cities in an attempt to show him how useless it was for him to contend against fate.

Fortunately for the Whites, it was enough. He eventually returned home, his home. He was a great leader but to his humiliation, the leadership of his tribe was turned over to the one he hated the most… Keokuk.

To further his humiliation, a ceremony had taken place where Black Hawk was shorn of his power. The ceremony was held at Rock Island in the Mississippi. I was able to shake the hand of this old but great leader. He recognized me and appeared highly pleased to see me again.

When he left my company, he spoke to me in English but with a mournful dignity as he looked up with a face of seeming regret, "My children think I am too old to lead them anymore!'"

This was the very last time I ever saw him. I had heard that he, at some point, left his old hunting grounds forever. Eventually his spirit had gone to that place where balance will be rightly adjusted between the child of the forest and his pale faced brethren."

 **WORDS OF THE EDITOR**

I later heard that as the Sauk tribe moved up river, war parties were sent out. The Winnebago's had apparently joined. The Potawatomi, some twenty-five or thirty, went on the warpath themselves. They attacked a settlement that was erected on what is known as Indian Creek, which entered the Fox River near Ottawa IL. They killed fifteen men, women and children and took two young girls hostage. Two young girls by the last name of Hall, were taken by two young Sauks on horseback to a Winnebago camp and requested that they be taken to a White community. As I write his article I should note that the two girls told me that they were well treated by the Winnebago.

On June 19th a message came to us at Galena from Kellogg's Grove. Ten Indians had been seen in that neighborhood and that they had stolen some horses. One captain James Stephenson was sent with twelve handpicked soldiers to pursue these Indians.

It was also brought to our attention that the Indians, on seeing the regulars approaching, took to hiding in the nearby bush. The Captain and his men, believing they had seen something, dismounted. The Indians left one to hold the horses. When the regulars approached, the Indians fired from their position. Two of the Captains men were immediately killed. Captain Stephenson ordered a retreat so that they could re-load which was a bad move. It gave the Indians time to re-load as well and find trees for better cover.

The Captain and his men advanced again. The Captain and his men fired, the Indians fired back. Both parties fired simultaneously and each lost one man. One of the Indians who was hiding secretly came out and attacked with his knife but was run through by a bayonet.

The Indian seized the bayonet with both hands and almost pulled it out but another soldier who had a rather large knife, rushed forward and with one stroke, almost severed the Indian's head from his body.

The Captain had lost three of his best men during this skirmish. The Indians lost five. Only half of the Indians in that party remained alive.

When the Captain returned and news of the three men who had been killed got around, these men had many friends and they were in deep sorrow over their loss.

When the rest of the soldiers there, received word of why the men had been killed, the Captain and his decision were severely criticized.

Originally the Island (Rock Island) was given the name of the Captain who was held in high esteem as a brave and accomplished gentleman by the county commissioners. It, for a time, was the county seat and it was called Stephenson. The name was changed to Rock Island when the Captain died.

 **BATTLE OF PECATONICA**

On June 14th, 1832, a small party of Sauk Indians massacred five men at the Spafford farm. Gen. Atkinson ordered Col. Dodge to take command of Gen. Posey's brigade, which were stationed near Fort Hamilton.

Col. Dodge was in the midst of the brigade that he was put in charge of when he distinctly heard the crack of a rifle. When he looked in the direction of the sound, he saw a man fall from his horse, shot by Indian's nearby.

But the Col. instead of going forward as he had originally planned, ran to his own command, mustered a detachment from his cavalry and rode off in pursuit of the Indians. He and his detachment were soon on the trail of a suspected twenty-five warriors.

After crossing the Pecatonica River several times, the Indians had no choice but to make a stand against the Col. and his men.

The Col. immediately ordered his men to dismount and they threaded their way cautiously with the intention of firing and then charging on them. But the Indians were ready and when the Col. and his men were close enough, the Indian's fired first. One of the Col. men was killed. One named Apple and the another Jenkins, were wounded.

Both parties fought vigorously until the last Indian was killed. Some of the Indians were killed while trying to escape by swimming across the River.

At the beginning of the battle, both parties were nearly equal. Some of the Indians that tried to swim away were able to reach their intended target but in swimming, their powder got wet and would not fire. They then tried to close in on the Colonel's men to fight with knives but they were shot down.

Later, Col. Dodge spoke of the battle in Galena at the end of the war. He noted that a big burly brave came at him and halted just short of his position. The Indian tried to shoot him but his rifle would not fire. The Col. said he also tried to shoot the brave but his rifle would not fire either.

The Col. being a seasoned warrior, pulled his revolver and killed the desperate warrior who was then coming at him with a knife.

At the same time, one of the Colonel's men by the name of Beach was engaged in a desperate hand to hand battle with the last of the Indian braves. Beach was able to kill the Indian but he was badly wounded in the process.

This engagement finally ended but was apparently one of the bloodiest battles of the war.

 **FIGHT AT APPLE RIVER FORT**

A Captain by the name of A.W. Snyder commanded a company within Col. Dodge's regiment. The Captain was detailed to guard the country between Galena, the Fox and Rock Rivers. One night the Captain had posted sentinels while they were encamped in the vicinity of Burr Oak Grove.

His sentinels were fired upon by Indians. But instead of continuing the attack, the Indians simply fired and ran. The next morning as soon as it was light enough, the Captain took his company in pursuit. They had come upon the camp of the marauding Indians but determined that they had fled upon hearing the company approaching.

The Captain then ordered his men to double their speed in order to apprehend. He and his men finally overtook them. The Indians, finding that there was no escape, got into a deep gully for protection. Soon the Indians found themselves surrounded. The Captain then ordered his men to charge.

The Indians fired as the men approached and they wounded one of the men, a man by the name of: William B. Mekemson, a brave volunteer from St. Clair county, who's father died in this place along with a brother, a highly respected Christian gentlemen by the name of Andrew.

William, unable to ride, was put on a crudely made litter and carried back to their camp at Kellogg's Grove. But before they had arrived at Kellogg's Grove, they were attacked by about seventy-five Indians. Two men were killed, Scott and McDaniel. Mr. Cornelius was wounded.

Gen. Whitesides who was acting as a private at the time, worked to form the men into a line. The men were then able to get behind tree's to fight the battle. The battle was long and neither side had caused any serious results.

Finally, the Indian Chief was seen to fall by a well directed shot from the General himself. The Indians, now having no leader, ingloriously fled. But strangely, they were not pursued.

One of our journalists reported that many in the company refused to go on. Apparently, the second term of their enlistment was about to expire. The men were anxious to be mustered out of service. The officers in charge were eager to pursue.

Mekemson, who lay on the litter back at their camp, had his head cut off by some other Indian's. The Indian's rolled his head down a hill.

A Major Riley rode up with a small force of regulars. He talked with Captain Snyder and they decided that it was best not to follow the retreating Indians. They decided this because they were afraid that in pursuing, they might come upon the main army of Black Hawk.

 **APPLE RIVER FORT**

On June 23rd, 1832 American scouts came to Galena and reported to headquarters that a large group of Indians had been seen about thirty miles distant. They did not, however, look to be on the war path. But it was also difficult for the scouts to ascertain where they were headed to. Assuming that they might be on the war path, Col. Strode immediately made all necessary preparations if Galena was the point of their attack. He also dispatched an express early the next morning to Dixon's Ferry.

When the Indians arrived at Apple River Fort they only paused for a moment before they moved on. All appeared benign in nature. But a shot was heard. A man fell from his horse, not dead but injured. When the man fell, two or three Indians came out of nowhere, Tomahawks raised and ready to strike at him. The man's fellow soldiers galloped over in front of him and pointed their rifles keeping the Indian's at bay until the injured man was able to crawl to safety.

Had the Indian's known that the soldiers rifles were not loaded, as reported later, it was sure that they would have dispatched all three of the soldiers and the fallen man with their Tomahawks.

In the mean time, the remainder of the large Indian force had surrounded the fort. The soldiers under the command of Captain Stone, quickly retreated into the Fort. Every port hole was manned by a sharp-shooter. The Indians shouted and shot at the fort. One man, Mr. George Herclurode was killed instantly as he was shot through the port hole to which he was assigned. James Nutting was wounded the same way.

These two men and the man shot off his horse were fortunately the only three casualties of the attack which lasted more than an hour.

On the other hand, several Indians were wounded and carried off the field. Captain Stone had only twenty-five men and a large number of women and children in the fort. It was miraculous, only an hour before, the Capt. had received a quantity of lead, powder and provisions. He was however, short of lead balls so the ladies of the fort made the balls by melting the lead and disseminated the lead balls the entire duration of the battle.

It was Black Hawks band and he eventually found the fort impregnable. The only way he could see to victory was to set the fort on fire. And this would surely bring a large body of troops down on him. The Indians, during the attack, did acquire flower and cattle from the nearby village. Black Hawk concluded that it would be better to take the flower and choice cuts of beef, kill the rest of the cattle and head back to his village.

The Indians under the command of Black Hawk were only able to flee. Col. Strode, arrived at the little fort with one-hundred well chosen men only to find that its noble defenders had, in fact, run the Indians off. It was to his great relief that he did not have to engage in a battle.

This report was given to us in Galena the next day by one of the expressmen who didn't think the fort was a safe place. He decided to run but found himself lost on the way.

 **KELLOGG'S GROVE FORT**

Now the Indians, being well supplied from their last attack, rode leisurely toward the fort at Kellogg's Grove. Their intention was to take that fort instead. Black Hawk had been informed by his own scouts, that the fort was not very strongly garrisoned.

Unknown to Black Hawk, Illinois militia were rendezvoused at Fort Wilbourn on the Illinois river near where the city of LaSalle stands now.

Between then and Stillman's defeat, about three-thousand men, regulars and militia had assembled at fort Wilbourn. They were broken into three brigades. One commanded by a General Alexander Posey, another commanded by a General M.K. Alexander and the third by Gen. James D. Henry. Major John Dement of Vandalia Illinois was elected to command the spy battalion which was composed of three companies.

Gen. Atkinson was in command until the three brigades got organized.

Bureau creek was situated between the Illinois and Rock rivers. Major John Dement was chosen by the members of the three companies of Gen. Posey's brigade which was the spy Battalion. The Major was ready for duty when news of the attack upon settlers of Bureau creek came. He was ordered to march at once to the scene of danger. He was to see to the protection of the settlers there. The Major was also to discover and watch the movements of the Indian's in that area, if possible.

The Major was ordered to search the entire area through to the Rock River. He was to report to Col. Zackary Taylor who was in command of a small garrison and Fort at Dixon's Ferry on the Rock River.

On the 22nd of June, 1832, the Major and his company reached the Fort where Col. Taylor was. The Major had already performed the duties that he was originally assigned.

According to Col. Taylor, they had arrived at the perfect time. The Col. then ordered the Major and his men to swim their horses across the Rock River and occupy the land between Dixon's Ferry and the lead mines at Galena, a distance of about sixty miles. Headquarters was at Kellogg's grove toward Galena and the Apple River Fort.

There were two companies of regulars stationed at the grove under the command of Major Riley. Three companies of volunteers had abandoned the same position not but one day before Major Dement and his men had arrived. When the volunteers left the area, they left it without protection and entirely unguarded.

Major Dement's men, one-hundred-forty of them, were all without any military experience. The Volunteers had been engaged in two or three Battles with the Indians but had not fared well against them. The volunteers were supposedly brave and intelligent. Ready for any emergency, they volunteered without any superiors.

They were what is known as an odd battalion. Major Dement, though a Major, was entitled to the working staff of a Colonel. His staff was made up of a Paymaster, Zadoc Casey, a Mr. Anderson, Col. Hicks and others. Though citizens, they were proficient at short notice and had left their employment to engage in defending the area against Indian attacks.

 **MAJOR DEMENT'S BATTLE WITH THE INDIANS**

After crossing the Rock River, on the second day, Major Dement and his men marched to the Fort at Kellogg's Grove. There they set up camp.

The next morning the Major received word that scatterings of Indian's had been seen four or five miles from the grove. The Major sent out twenty-five volunteers to reconnoiter or to see if what he had heard was true.

The volunteers were barely out of the camp when three Indian's were seen on their ponies riding back and forth between the fort and a small grove on the prairie. The recon party went after them in order as they had been trained and in the order of the fastest horses. The Indian's, upon seeing them, made straight for the small grove.

Major Dement watched as his volunteers rode off after the Indian's. He was sitting and jumped up to try and stop his men but to no avail. He was certain they were riding into a trap. He mounted his own horse, rounded up a quick rescue party and rode off to the aid of the other men.

The volunteers had ridden at least a mile into the prairie at that point. He suspected a trap because there were only three. The rest must be in waiting.

The Major was a great rider. He and his relief party soon caught up with some of the recon party. The rest were too far in their mad pursuit of the fleeing Indian's. The grove was some three miles away.

The Major feared that a large number of Indian's were concealed in the grove. When the Major and his party were within four or five miles of the grove, they halted and dismounted. He had his men form a line. A remnant of his recon party were still following the Indian's toward the grove.

As he feared, his men, as they neared the grove, were met with a galling fire from Indian rifles. The Indian's wounded one and killed two others.

With horrific battle cries, the Indian's emerged from the grove and rode quickly upon the small volunteer party. The Indian's were bare chested and painted for war. As the Indian's reached the dead men, they dismounted and with knives and clubs, mutilated the lifeless bodies.

The Majors rescue party was halted, being at readiness for any emergency. But when they heard the cries of the Indians and seeing that the others were in danger, they rode off, in spite of the Majors orders, to rescue their friends.

There was actually a Block House within the grove. The rest of the recon party, upon seeing the Indian's, sprung over their horses and occupied the Block House, the Indian's in hot pursuit at that point.

The Indian's surrounded the block house but took cover. The Major, thinking fast, threw the bridle rein of his horse over a nearby work bench which was fairly large in size, and turned it on its side. Some of the men, still outside the block house got behind it with their horses. The horses that did not have riders ran over there as well as if sensing the danger.

At that point, an ominous stillness pervaded the air. One of the Majors men broke the silence by shooting at the Indian's. The men inside the block house manned port holes. They were experts with their rifles and continued to fire as the Indian's fired back.

The Indian's seeing that they were gaining no ground turned and took to shooting the un-mounted horses. They succeeded in killing twenty-five in all.

They battled for two hours. The Indians retreated leaving nine of their own, dead on the field. This was the first battle of the war, where the Whites had held their position and not retreated until reinforcements arrived.

Actually, if the main force of Indian's had stayed hidden in the grove, they could have easily repulsed the men while the men were still in the open prairie.

That evening, Gen. Posey held his men in the camp even though they were just a short distance from the Indian camp. Instead, he reported the situation to Col. Z. Taylor at Dixon's Ferry.

Gen. Whitesides was talking to Major Dement the day before the action started. He told the Major that he and his men were probably going to rendezvous with the Indian's. There, the Major could have an Indian for breakfast every morning. The Major later found this to be true in a proverbial sense.

It was later thought strange that the Major had been ordered by Col. Taylor to invade Indian territory while a large force of regular and volunteers remained securely entrenched in the rear.

Sometime after the war, Major Dement, while discussing this particular battle, came to the conclusion that there were more of Black Hawk's band involved in the engagement at Kellogg's Grove than at any time after.

It has been said of Gen. Posey that it would have been easy for him to attack the Indians at the grove after Major Dement caused such a disruption. He would have dealt them a fatal blow by forcing them into battle. The truth was that the Gen. refused and the war continued on for some two more month's until the battle at Bad Axe.

In the battle at Bad Axe, eleven Indian's were killed but the Whites had lost four men that might not have been lost if the General had not refused at first.

Many of the Whites horses were killed by the Indian's during this battle. The poor animals were huddled about the block house.

Back to the Battle at Kellogg's grove. Black Hawk was present at the Battle of Kellogg's Grove but stayed inside the grove during the engagement to make sure that his principal aid carried out his orders, he with a trumpet like voice.

While Black Hawk was reciting his Autobiography to the author, he spoke of incidents of this battle. Black Hawk spoke in high praise of Major Dement. Black Hawk said that the Major was a great military men and was smart to have his men withdraw to the block house in an effort to rescue.

After Major Dement's battle, Gen. Posey and brigade started for Fort Hamilton and remained there for a short time.

It was determined after receiving news at Dixon's Ferry, of the Major's engagement and the march of Gen. Posey's brigade, that Gen. Alexander should take the 2nd brigade and cross the Rock River to intercept the Indians at the Plum River. They did not want the Indians to get across the Mississippi, and Plum River was thought to be their crossing point. It was probable.

Gen. Atkinson and Gen. Fry's men remained at Dixon, waiting to hear where the Indian's would go next.

The next day, Captain Walker and three Potawatomi Indian's came to Dixon to report that seventy-five Potawatomi Indians were ready to join the American Army and were waiting at Sycamore Creek. There was fear among the Potawatomi that Black Hawk's army was not far off.

So for protection while they waited for Gen. Fry to arrive with his brigade, Col. Fry and the men of Gen. Henry's brigade, were sent forward immediately.

The next morning, Gen. Henry's brigade, lead by Gen. Atkinson had moved forward with the intention of marching up the Rock River to the Four Lakes area. They camped at Stillwell's battle ground the first night. They joined Col. Fry and his group of Potawatomi's on the 29th. The next day while they were marching, they came upon signs that the Sauk had been there. They found the Sauk camp.

The Sauk sentinels had remained unaware. The day after that, one Indian was seen but on the other side of the Plum River.

On the 2nd of July at a point near Keeshkanawy Lake, a Major Ewing and his men came upon the fresh trail of Black Hawk's entire force.

Scouts went to Black Hawk's camp and discovered that Black Hawk and his band had actually left several days ago. While perusing the camp, the scouts found five scalps. The scalps of White men which had been left while hanging up to dry.

It was discovered by a detachment from the battalion as they marched around Keeshkanawy Lake, that Black Hawk had made another encampment.

When they arrived back at their camp, they compared notes with those of others. They began to fear that the main body of Black Hawk's army was in the region.

While resting on the 5th of July, scouts of Gen. Atkinson's army brought an old Indian in. The old man was nearly blind and half famished with hunger. After the old man ate Gen. Atkinson questioned the old man on the whereabouts of Black Hawk and his army. Based on the sounds of the old man's replies and the fact that he was in quite the helpless condition, the Gen. concluded that he did in fact, not know.

The next morning, Gen. Atkinson and his army took up the line of march again. They did not leave the old man to starve as the Indian's had done. They did leave the old man with an abundance of food. We learned some time afterword that the old man was recruited back into the tribe.

On July 9th, in the evening, the American Army stopped to camp at White Water. The next morning Indian's had been observed on the other side of the stream. Though the Indian's could not ford it, they shot and wounded one of the Regular's.

That same night Gen. Atkinson ordered a move up the river and camped after meeting up with Gen. Dodge and his men. Gen. Dodge's men had taken a Winnebago prisoner and interrogated him. Of course they tried to determine if he knew where Black Hawk's forces were. The Winnebago was able to tell them that Black Hawk was encamped on an island near Burnt Village.

Col. William S. Hamilton with his company of Menomonee's, son of Alexander Hamilton, along with Captain Early's men, had scoured the island thoroughly but found no Indian's there.

On the 12th of July, Gov. Reynolds, the governor of Illinois. was on a march up the Rock River with volunteers and a group from the main Army, along with Col. Smith, Maj. Sidney Breese and Col. A.P. Field, they were going to the Galena area.

These men were firmly of the opinion that Black Hawk's band had taken to the swamps. At that point, they were entirely out of reach of the American Army.

Col. Strode goaded Col. Smith, who was worn out from hard marches, to make a speech to their regiment and a large number of citizens of Galena.

The army, at this point, was nearly out of provisions and were at least seventy-five miles from Fort Winnebago where they could re-supply.

Gen. Atkinson then ordered Gen. Posey and his brigade to Fort Hamilton. He ordered Gen. Henry and Alexander's brigade and Gen. Dodge's squadron to Fort Winnebago for provisions. Gen. Ewing and his regiment went to Dixon with Col. Dunn who had been seriously wounded by one of his own sentinels. He was able to recover.

Gen. Atkinson built a Fort near the camp which became Fort Keeshkanong. In the mean time, Gen. Alexander returned with provisions for the Fort. He returned July 15th.

Generals Dodge and Henry took their commands and rode to the head of the Fox River of Green Bay. Along the way, they stopped at a Winnebago village to talk with the Chief's. The Winnebago Chief's told them that Black Hawk was at Cranberry Lake, which was higher up on the river but not at its head.

The two Generals decided to send an express to Gen. Atkinson at Fort Keeshkanong informing him of what they had learned and that they were planning on attacking Black Hawk the next morning.

Dr. Merryman of Col. Collins regiment and Woodbridge, adjutant of Gen. Dodge's corps, volunteered to go along. Little Thunder, a Winnebago Chief went along as their guide. He knew this would be a dangerous mission. After traveling a couple of miles, Little Thunder came upon an Indian trail that he determined was Black Hawks band. Little Thunder was then in fear for his life. He feared that they would be intercepted and he insisted on returning to camp. The Generals and their men stayed but Little Thunder had departed.

Night was fast approaching and if Little Thunder was to leave, they would have to proceed without a guide. They reluctantly followed Little Thunder back to camp. Orders were then given for the troops to move out the next morning.

At daylight the bugle sounded, the Army awoke and in a short time they began to march again. This time, the entire army was on its way to the Four Lakes region.

On July 21st, the second day of the march, scouts from Gen. Dodge's corps came in and reported that they had encountered Indians. Dr. A.K. Philleo exhibited a scalp taken from the head of an Indian that he had killed. Dr. Philleo was as brave as they came. Whenever a scouting party was sent out, he was at the lead. This was the first Indian he had ever killed so he took the scalp and sent it to a writer, probably at Galena, with instructions on how to preserve it.

As the writers of this document, we handed the scalp and the instructions to a deaf and dumb printer who boasted of his ability to work with chemicals. He spent considerable time following the Doctor's instructions.

After killing this Indian the Dr. had become even more brave and with his friend "Journey" they took the lead of yet another scouting party. Journey was equally as brave as the Dr. As the scouting party rode on, fresh signs of more Indian's were discovered. They tracked down what amounted to two Indians, each took a brave and they fired bringing down the two Indians. One of the Indians had been able to fire at them before he was shot, wounding Journey in the process.

The Indian that fired was badly wounded so the Dr. only took the scalp of the dead Indian.

The scouts found other Indian trails. Fresh trails that indicated that Black Hawks band was moving rapidly. Indian camp equipment was strewn all over in their hasty retreat. The scouts sent an express back to the camp. Upon learning this information, the army was immediately march ordered and was moving again. Col. Dodge's corps and Ewing's spy battalion were at the head.

They rode fast, met up with the scouts and soon caught up with the retreating Indians. The Indians had not wasted any time. They were battle ready.

 **WISCONSIN HEIGHTS**

Once the troops had come upon the Indian battle line, orders were given to dismount and move on by foot, leaving a few behind to take care of the horses. The men had barely moved into their own lines when they were met by a loud Indian battle cry. And as the Indians advanced, they sent a volley from their rifles.

Colonels Dodge and Ewing issued an order for the men to charge. As the men charged forward, they returned fire. At that point the men and the Indians were close to each other and the troops were able to inflict a deadly blow. The only thing the Indians could do was commence a flanking maneuver, there by securing a position in the high grass where they could to some extent, hide themselves.

At that point, the two Colonels issued an order to charge with fixed bayonets. Col. Jones was on horseback but had his horse shot out from under him, then another man was killed. The rest of the men charged forward. The men were brave and performed nobly. Before long, the brave men dislodged the Indians from their hiding place and forced them into a hasty retreat.

It was late and no order was given for the men to pursue. They set up camp right on the battle-ground. In this particular battle, Black Hawks friend Neapope was in command. He was brave, fearless and good with strategy.

It was said of Neapope after the war, that he knew Gen. Dodge personally. They had met… on the field of battle. Neapope considered the General one of the bravest men he had ever met. And because of his leadership the officers and their men were encouraged to acts of nobility and daring to a degree that Neapope had never witnessed in the common regular soldier.

Neapope was proud to be put in command of such a force. About two-hundred Indians acted under him in order to give Black Hawk and the remainder of his party time to cross the river. In this battle, Neapope reported to have lost twenty-eight braves. All were killed.

The next morning a portion of the army was ordered forward to pursue but on reaching the river found that Black Hawks band had taken to the swamps. At that point the only prudent move was for them to return to camp. They would not attempt to follow Black Hawk in there.

So, the army rested for a day. They made provisions to carry their wounded. John Short was killed the day before so they buried him with the honors of war.

Gen. Atkinson arrived with his regulars and the brigades of Generals Posey and Alexander. On the 28th of July 1832, the army moved out with Gen. Atkinson in the lead. They marched through mountainous country for several days. They were again on the path of Black Hawk and his band. Black Hawk chose a most difficult trail. It was assumed that he went that way to gain distance between them and the Americans. It was also assumed that this would allow the Indians to search out a good position to defend.

Gen. Atkinson was able to learn from the old Indian that was left behind, that Black Hawk was actually a short distance ahead. Gen. Atkinson gave orders to march towards the river. Gen. Dodge's squadron was at the lead, Infantry next, then Gen. Alexander's Second Brigade. The spy brigade next, still under the command of Gen. Posey and then Gen. Henry's brigade in the rear.

After marching a few miles, Gen. Dodge's command pushed forward and opened a heavy fire on the Indians. Many were shot down while retreating toward the Mississippi. The main body of Indians was stationed at the river's edge. Gen. Dodge's men then opened fire on the main army of Indians. Gen. Henry's brigade were set to come to the aid of Gen. Dodges men when and if needed.

The battle was furious. It lasted more than two hours. It lasted until the last visible Indian warrior was killed.

There were Indians who had taken to their canoes before the battle started and were able to escape. As the battle ensued, more Indians escaped across the river in canoes. It was estimated that the Indians lost over one-hundred. Later, the Indians claimed to have suffered seventy-eight killed and forty-two wounded. The American casualty was seventeen killed and about the same wounded.

Apparently several squaws were killed. This was said to be accidental. A number of the squaws had been wounded. Many of the Indian Children had been taken prisoner. Among the children, Dr. Philleo reported that an Indian boy had sustained a broken arm which had to be amputated. During the operation, the boy displayed bravery and stayed stoic. The Dr. had never seen this in a child of any race, he was impressed. The boy was hungry. He was given a piece of bread to eat during the operation. He ate ravenously. He showed no pain endured no matter what the surgeon did.

Unfortunately for the Indians that had escaped by crossing the river, they ran into the Menomonee's who killed many more of them.

 **STEAMBOAT WARRIOR'S FIGHT**

On the 2nd of August, 1832, the steamboat Warrior was tied up at Prairie du Chien on the Mississippi. Lieutenant Kingsbury took charge of her, loaded it with one company of men and headed up the river to hopefully intercept and cut off Indians that were crossing the river in canoes. The Lieutenant did this in anticipation of Gen. Atkinson's army being close to this place.

Before the battle started, the steamboat came within view of Indians on both sides of the River. Black Hawk was among several that had already crossed, they were hailed by the Lieutenant. At that point, Black Hawk had hoisted a white flag. Black Hawk worked with the Winnebago interpreter on board, asking if the skiff could be sent so that he could board. Black Hawk, at this point, was going to surrender.

The Winnebago, however, told the Lieutenant that the Indians refused to board under the white flag. The Lieutenant the asked the interpreter to tell Black Hawk that if they continued to refuse, they would be fired upon.

When the interpreter returned to the Lt. he said in his reply that Black Hawk still refused. The Lieutenant then ordered his six-pounder fired at them with musket fire also. The Indians had no choice but to fight back. Several Indians were killed at first but the remainder sought protection behind trees or stumps.

It was, by this time, late in the afternoon and the boat was running low on wood to fire the steam engine. It was brought back to the Fort to replenish. They would start back with it the next morning.

The next morning the boat was taken up river past where the battle had taken place, they reached an island. They fired the six-pounder at it, supposing that some of the Indians had taken refuge there.

The Army also considered the firing as a salute. Gen. Atkinson returned the salute.

The boat eventually landed on the river's edge near the island where Gen. Atkinson and his regulars boarded. They then returned with the boat to the Fort at Prairie du Chien.

The Illinois volunteer army were ordered to Dixon where they were discharged. Troops at the Lead mines at Galena were then mustered out. When the boat went away, Black Hawk and a few of his people went to the lodge of a Winnebago friend. There, Black Hawk surrendered.

This ended the Black Hawk war, which apparently forced Black Hawk to fight because of Stillman's troops violating a flag of truce. This violation was contrary to the rules of war in all civilized nations. A rule that had been respected by Indians in the past.

Also, by the treachery and ignorance of the Winnebago interpreter on board the Warrior, the war was brought to a close the same way it started. Black Hawk lost more than half of his Army in the process.

In justice to Lieut. Kingsbury, Black Hawks flag of truce would have been honored if it were not for the mindless Winnebago interpreter on board.

 **GENERAL ATKINSON'S REPORT**

Headquarters first artillery corps, north-western army. Prairie du Chiens, Aug. 25, 1832.

In a report, to Maj. Gen. Macomb and Commander and Chief Washington, by Gen. Atkinson sent Aug. 25th, 1832, was the following written. *

 _SIR: I have the honor to report to you that the enemy has been defeated and has surrendered. We crossed the Wisconsin river in portions on the 27_ _th_ _and 28_ _th_ _. Col. Taylor had four-hundred troops, a portion of Col. Dodge's troops and part of Posey and Alexander's brigades. All totaled were thirteen-hundred men._

 _We fell upon the trail of the enemy during a forced march. On the 2_ _nd_ _of August, we came upon the main body of the enemy. We had to march through some difficult country but eventually found them on the left bank of the Mississippi Nearly opposite the mouth of the Iowa. We attacked and defeated them. Mr. Black Hawk was supposed to have lost a hundred-fifty warriors. Thirty men, women and children are now our prisoners here at Prairie du Chien. Actually the exact number of his losses could not be ascertained as a large part of his people were slain after being forced into the river._

 _Our losses in killed and wounded were very small in comparison. I have listed them below. The enemy was not ready for our charge and in effect, suffered a lot and became disheartened. Some of the Indians that were able to flee across the river and may have had the intention of joining Keokuk and Wapello's bands of Sauks and Foxes._

 _At the point where the battle had ended we decided not to pursue any further. This was mainly because the Volunteers horses had become exhausted by the long marches and the regulars, on the whole, were without shoes. Our stop may also have curved the effusion of blood. At this point we simply decided to wait to hear if the enemy would surrender._

 _The day after the battle on the river we struck camp and I fell in with the regulars. The wounded will eventually join us, even as early as today._

 _I have now decided to direct Keokuk to demand the surrender of the remaining principal men of Black Hawks party. Based on the large number of women and children we hold as prisoners I have every reason to believe that the surrender will be complied with._

 _In the eventuality that it is not, Major-General Scott will pursue them shortly after his arrival._

 _In summation, I cannot speak highly enough of the brave conduct of the regular and volunteer forces engaged in the last battle. The march prior to the battle was fatiguing and they still succeeded. I shall report with further remarks as the officers of the brigades and corps hand in their reports._

 _5 killed, 6 wounded, 6th Inft._

 _2 wounded, 5th Inft._

 _1 Captain, 5 privates, Dodge's Bat., mounted._

 _1 Lieutenant, 6 privates, Henry's Bat._

 _1 private wounded, Alexander's._

 _1 private wounded Posey's._

 _I have the great honor to be, with great respect,_

 _Your obedient servant,_

 _H. ATKINSON,_

 _Brevet Brig. Gen. U.S.A._

 **YELLOW BANKS**

 _I would like to report at this time, that of the many hundreds of troops that came to Yellow Bank Oquawka on their way to battle, that Maj. Phelps has spoken highly of them in terms of their great discipline and gentlemanly conduct._

 _There was one instance_ _where some of the men from McDonough company, had arrived at the same time as Chief Tama and his wife. Chief Tama was noted as being a very good friend to the Whites. He had come to get provisions for his little band._

 _When these few men who had some alcohol in their canteens, saw an Indian, i.e. Chief Tama, they became out of control and threatened to slay him. They also threatened Major Phelps for harboring this man._

 _These men were going to act in three minutes but Major Phelps and one of his clerks, a Mr. Joseph Smart guarded the old Chief and his wife with rifles cocked and ready to shoot if necessary._

 _A cry from outside the building by one of the more peaceable soldiers was heard. "Here comes another company, Captain Peter Butler's from Monmouth." The radical troops, upon hearing this, instantly retreated._

Major Phelps and Mr. Smart escorted Tama and his wife to the river's edge where they boarded a canoe and started across the river. The two men stayed, rifles at the ready, until the Indians were out of range.

Mr. Smart held some of the radical soldiers at bay, threatening to put a ball through the first man that attempted to shoot.

While Tama was here, Captain B. advised Maj. Phelps not to give Tama any provisions in an attempt to appease the wrath of these soldiers. Ryason told me that Smart who spoke the Indian language like he was born with it, told the Indians to meet them at a certain point after dark, and they would be supplied. Ryason got leave of absents until the next morning, to assist Mr. Smart in carrying the provisions.

It should also be mentioned that James Ryason and Gabriel Shot, highly respected Christian gentlemen were the only survivors of their company, they now reside in the area.

Tama's village was located at South Henderson, half a mile below the farm of Mr. John T. Cook at Gladstone. Tama's village was always noted as a place where friendly Indians resided. In the fall of 1829 some White men came in and began to erect buildings in the vicinity.

At the advice of Major Phelps, Tama took his village and crossed the Mississippi where they made a new village at the mouth of Flint river. This was all at the time when Black Hawk was running his treacherous raid into Illinois.

Tama's village was where many young braves could go to that had been persuaded by Tama, not to join Black Hawk. At some point, the news reached Black Hawk. He must have felt that his band was being insulted compared to the old Chief. Black Hawk secretly decided to go on the war path. Four young Fox were secretly headed across the river to avenge the insult.

On going up Henderson creek, the young Fox could see Mr. William Martin in the act of mowing at a point near Little York. They shot and killed Mr. Martin but immediately took to brush nearby. Later that evening the braves made their way through the woods and camped at the edge of the prairie, they made a fire.

Friends of Mr. Martin found his lifeless body and removed it to their home. After which, the friends started on the trail of the murderers. It was getting late and the search party returned and gave the alarm instead.

An express was sent to Capt. Butler during the night. He started out with his company the next morning. As he and his men went out onto the prairie they discovered a camp fire, left by the Indians. They continued to follow the Indian trail to a slough (swamp) on the Mississippi about two miles south of Keithsburgh. They then discovered that the Indians crossed the river in canoes.

They eventually demanded that Keokuk hand over the murderers. It was obvious that the Indians were a band of Fox. Two men were surrendered by this same band to the commanding officer at Rock Island.

They were originally delivered to Maj. Phelps who was then Sheriff of Warren county. They were delivered up by Keokuk to the Major and his deputy, Mr. James Ryason. The Indian murderers were jailed at Monmouth but escaped right before the time for their trial.

 **WARREN COUNTY CIRCUIT COURT**

Two Indians were indicted for the murder and scalping of Mr. William Martin near Little York in Warren county. This happened on Aug. 9th, 1832. The Warren Circuit Court grand jury said:

"Six or seven Indians of Keokuk's band of Sauk and Fox were included in the attack under Black Hawk and other Chiefs. These men, though not indicted, came over from the western bank of the Mississippi to the inhabited parts of Warren County in Illinois. _(State of Illinois confirmed)_

A then part of that band of Indians were indicted as they unlawfully and feloniously murdered Mr. William Martin in a most barbarous manner.

The names of the two Indians were never known to the Grand Jury. The two Indians that escaped are now at large west of the Mississippi, in Indian country.

The indictment of the two Indians has been Stayed not because of their escape but because the names of the two Indians were not known. It was the recommendation of the Jury that the Governor of the state of Illinois be furnished with a copy of the report and that he request of the President of the United States, that all Indians of said Sauk and Fox nations be indicted and punished for the murder under the authority of the laws of this, the state of Illinois.

In order to avoid the indictment of the entire nation, Keokuk surrendered four Indians which were named as follows: Sa-sa-pi-ma (He that troubleth), Ka-ke-mo (He that speaks with something in his mouth), I-o-nah (Stay Here) and Wa-pa-sha-kon (The white string). The Grand Jury of the June term in 1833 were left to work with the four Indians. In a report the jury had stated that:

" _From an examination made by this Grand Jury, we are now able to state that the four Indians lately surrendered by the chiefs at the request of the President of the United States, are not the real murderers of Mr. Martin_.

The Chiefs that represent these men, indicate that at the time the demand of the entire nation was made, the offenders that were accomplices in the murder had escaped from the territory and hence, from the power of their nation. However, according to the laws and customs of the Indian peoples, other Indian men volunteered themselves to be surrendered in place of those who escaped and it was determined by the representative Chiefs that compliance with the request of the president was instantiated by them in the best way they could and that the request should be satisfied.

The Grand Jury will not positively say that the representatives of these men have prevaricated (speak or act in an evasive way), but do insist that the demand has been eluded.

According to the presiding judge, Hon. Richard M. Young, a Writ of Habeas Corpus was issued on June, 14th, 1833. The four- Indians currently in captivity would be released.

An indictment was returned by a States Attorney Thomas Ford, against the real murderers, Shash-quo-washi, Muck-que-che-qua, Muck-qua-pal-ashah and Was-a-wau-a-quot, who, "not having the fear of God before their eyes but being moved and seduced by the instigation of the devil," killed William Martin. Among the witnesses named were Keokuk and Chief Stabbing Chief.

The guilty parties were never found and arrested. Eventually a _Nolle Prosequi_ was entered at the Oct. Term of the Court in 1835.

 **GEN. SCOTT ARRIVES AT CHICAGO**

General Scott, a well known man by now, came up Lake Michigan about the 10th of July and landed at Chicago (The land of stinking Onions), with a full regiment of regulars. Cholera was prevalent at this time and made its way through the Army and killed many. It had been carried by the Generals men and continued its virulence to such an extent, that he felt it best if they marched out on the high land. Upon the outbreak finally losing some steam, the General continued with slow marches to Rock Island.

Upon reaching the Rock River where Milan is now located, the Cholera had disappeared. He went into the camp with his entire regiment.

It was said that the clear water of this beautiful river, was a God-send to the many tired men. It helped in the abolition of their bodies and they were able to clean their clothes, tents, etc., and it seemed to have an invigorating effect.

Gen. Scott then went to Rock Island with two companies to garrison (occupy) Fort Armstrong. He there, learned that the ranks of Black Hawk's band had been seriously reduced. The close of the Black Hawk war was within reach.

Unfortunately, symptoms of the Cholera epidemic had resurfaced. Diarrhea, vomiting and muscle cramps, followed by severe dehydration, began to pervade among the men. The physician in charge, tried every remedy to put the infection in check but every remedy he tried, failed. The gestation time for the infection was about twenty-four hours. If not remedied by that time, the carrier would die.

By the time three or four days had passed, the Cholera infection took the lives of about half of the company. They were buried in the Soldiers cemetery.

Col. William Berry had requested that a writer come down from Galena. Col. Berry had come to pay his respect to Gen. Scott The writer accompanied the Col. to the Fort and introduced him to the General.

We had been admitted to the Generals quarters and he forcibly and touchingly spoke to us of the ravages of Cholera on his ranks. He told us that even medicine in the skillful hands of a physician, seemed to have no effect. He was actually on the eve of trying a different remedy as we sat with him. He asked us to join him in a glass of Brandy and water, he would at once put the remedy into execution. Actually, the Brandy was the remedy and it actually worked!

 **THE GENERAL'S REMEDY**

While we watched, General Scott pulled off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and directed an orderly to tear off strips of red flannel, then fill a bucket with brandy and carry them to the hospital.

We entered the hospital and marched to the side of a patients bed. The General ordered that the patient be stripped. Then the General soaked a flannel strip with Brandy and began rubbing it into the man's chest thoroughly. In order to bring on some reaction, he administered a little of the Brandy with a spoon. In a half an hour the General came to where we had been sitting and reported progress. He said that when he left the patient, the man was free from pain. The General ordered that a little Brandy should be administered by spoon occasionally.

Some of the cured soldiers noted that the General was not afraid of getting the Cholera. They also noted that he was not too proud to act as a nurse in taking care of his soldiers. They insisted on his retiring for the rest of the day, that he deserved the rest. He asked the cured soldiers to continue what he had started and then he retired.

We returned with him to his quarters. He washed his hands, rolled his sleeves back down, put on his uniform and invited us to take a little Brandy with him. We talked with him for awhile but at one point in the conversation, the subject of his subjecting himself to the infection might interfere with the performance of his duty, what he did, a common soldier could have done.

I don't think he was angry with us but he stood up, his giant form was intimidating. With a sweep of his sword arm, he said in a majestic tone, "Gentlemen, it is the duty of a General to take care of his army. Should he fall in a battle, another would take his place. Gentlemen, without an army a General has no occupation."

The Generals remedy was continued and as a result, many of his men got well.

At the end of the Black Hawk war, ending at Bad Axe, the 2nd of Aug. 1832, General Scott came to Galena. He had a conference with Gov. Reynolds and decided to have the Chiefs, head men and warriors of the Winnebago tribe meet with them to hold a treaty. They were to meet at Fort Armstrong, Rock Island, Sept. 15th 1832.

When they met with the Chiefs, head men and warriors of the Winnebago tribe, a Treaty was made and the meeting concluded. The Winnebago ceded lands claimed by the Winnebago, to the United States. Land lying to the south and east of the Wisconsin River and the Fox River of Green Bay.

Land on the west side of the Mississippi was ceded by the United States to the Winnebago tribe. This land (maybe per the treaty) was considered neutral ground and annual annuities would be granted to the tribe for twenty-seven years in the amount of $10,000. An extra sum, not to exceed $3,000 a year, under the same provisions, was granted to them for the education of the Winnebago children.

 **TREATY WITH SAUKS AND FOXES**

After making the treaty with the Winnebago, these same men decided to make a treaty with the Sauk and Fox in an attempt to form a lasting peace. The meeting would be a week later in the same place, Sept. 21st. The Chiefs, head men and warriors of those tribes were considered the "Confederate tribe," all inclusive.

Because of the heavy casualties and monetary cost of the Black Hawk war, these men also demanded cession of a large portion of said tribes land bordering on the frontiers to pay for said costs.

Also, the United States government agreed to pay $20,000 a year, in specie (in coin) for thirty years. $40,000 was also allotted to pay the Indian fur traders, Farnham and Davenport for all costs derived by said tribes. And, as requested by the confederate tribes, by letters patent from the United States government, Antoine LeClair was granted land opposite Rock Island and at the head of the Rapids of the Mississippi.

 **THE CITY OF DAVENPORT, IOWA**

The city of Davenport Iowa is now located on the tract of land given to Antoine LeClair in addition to three or four more sections. The Fox, only three years before, inhabited that land. They had moved from that land before it was granted to Mr. LeClair by Keokuk. LeClair aided in the building and founding of the city of Davenport.

Davenport was considered one of the most beautiful cities in the country that set on the shores of the Mississippi at that time.

Davenport is one of the quad-cities. Davenport was named by Antoine LeClair, after his friend Col. George Davenport who was stationed at Ft. Armstrong on Rock Island during the Black Hawk war. Rock Island (the city) is a neighboring city. The land was originally owned by the historic Sauk people, Meskwaki (Fox), and Ho-Chunk (Winnebago) Native American tribes. The Col. was born in 1783 in Lincolnshire, England. His real name was George William King. His portfolio consisted of the following: a 19th-century English-American sailor, frontiersman, fur trader, merchant, postmaster, US Army soldier, Indian agent, and city planner.

As an Indian agent and fur trader, the Col. captured the hearts of even the most hostile of Indians, Black Hawk. A younger George Davenport was imprisoned as a sailor. He was imprisoned in Russia. He was then, shortly released and went back to his home in Lincolnshire. The following year he sailed to New York but suffered a leg injury while saving a fellow sailor who had fallen overboard. There was no ships surgeon so George was sent to the hospital in New York. His ship left the port in New York for Liverpool, George stayed in New York. He actually moved to Rahway New Jersey for a time. He enlisted in the army in 1806 in Carlisle Pennsylvania. He accepted a commission as Sergeant at a time when Sergeants were still commissioned officers. He served two functions in the military at that time. 1.) He was a recruiter in Harrisburg Pennsylvania and 2.) trained troops in Carlisle. He was actually only in the Army for ten years. But during that time he was an integral part of the war of 1812 and the Peoria war.

The Peoria war was Led by Governor Edwards. Ninian Edwards was the man Edwardsville Illinois was named for. The Peoria war was also led by a Colonel William Russell. They attacked and destroyed Potawatomi and Kickapoo villages in the Peoria area. The war of 1812 later also initiated the Winnebago war in 1827.

In the spring of 1816 Col. Davenport was released from the U.S. Army. But for the next couple of years he served as a supplier for the Army, specifically for an expedition to Rock Island, (the Island). Winning the hearts of the Natives, he successfully traded with local tribes in the Illinois and Iowa territories. He partnered with a local American frontiersman, explorer, and fur trader by the name of Russell Farnham. Farnham was the first American to semi-circumnavigate the world.

Though Davenport was officially out of the Army by that time, he was given the rank of Colonel by the then Governor of Illinois, John Reynolds. Reynolds was in the service but later in his life he was given the rank of Major General by President Andrew Jackson, and though recognized as an integral part of the war against Black Hawk, he was really not very good as a general.

Davenport built an estate on Rock Island and when he finally retired he moved back to it. On the 4th of July 1845, burglars forced their way into Davenports home and killed him for money.

The infamous Edward Bonney investigated the murder and exposed the gang involved in Davenports murder. Bonney somehow earned his fame but the truth was that he held many hats. Bonney was a 19th-century adventurer, miller, hotel keeper, city planner, livery stable keeper, bounty hunter, private detective, postmaster, merchant, soldier, and author. He was also a seasoned counterfeiter. He was eventually arrested. When he was released, he took a cleaner path and was famed for exposing the "Banditti of the Prairie". The gang responsible for Davenports murder.

 **THE CITY OF ROCK ISLAND**

After Black Hawks tribe, the Sauks, the Fox and the Winnebago left the area, a city called Stevenson was erected. This city was later renamed Rock Island.

In Rock Island Illinois (at that time) there were two papers, two Banks and two hotels. There were others but not worth mentioning. There was a lot of coal, near the railways that ran daily to and from the banks, which supplied all three cities.

Rock Island is now a city but it was named after the largest Island in the Mississippi, the Island of Rock Island. Now called Arsenal Island. Rock Island is also one of the Quad-cities. The city where the Rock Island Arsenal resides. The arsenal was the largest government-owned weapons manufacturing arsenal in the US. 6,000 people were employed there.

For thousands of years, different Native American tribes settled in the area before it was settled by White European Americans. It was eventually occupied chiefly by the Sauk (Sac) tribe. The village of Saukenuk was located on the south side of Rock Island, along the Rock River.

After the War of 1812, the United States built Fort Armstrong on the island for defensive reasons in 1816. Specifically against Black Hawk, the Indian marauder of the 19th century.

Today the Black Hawk State Historic Site, includes much of the land of the original village of Saukenuk. (This village was given the name of Saukenuk many years after the occupation of Black Hawks tribe of Sauks). There is a museum and hiking trails along the Rock River and woods.

 **THE CITY OF MOLINE**

Two miles up the Mississippi from Rock Island is the city of Moline Illinois. It was actually connected with Rock Island by its street railways. It was known for its many manufacturing establishments. The manufacturing establishments were powered by a dam that extended across the river from the actual Island.

Moline is interesting as it is the home of: The Quad City International Airport, Niabi Zoo, Black Hawk College, and the Quad Cities Western Illinois University campus. Moline has many other attributes that add to its importance as one of the Quad-cities.

Again, a multitude of Native American Tribes and villages occupied this area along the banks of the Rock River. They used the river for water, fishing and a transportation route. In actuality, Moline is thought to be the place where a majority of the Sauk and Meskwaki Indians resided. It had all the requirements for Native American's in that day, mainly for farming and fishing. To many of the original inhabitants, it was paradise and the place where many an Indian tale was given birth.

However, once a peaceful area, Moline became a site of violent confrontations between European American settlers, they expanded into Native American land which were the Sauk and Fox tribes.

In 1837, Mr. Sears who many know now as the founder of the famous Sears retail chain, and a group of associates built a 600-foot long stone and brush dam across the Sylvan Slough, it connected that bank of the Mississippi River to what is today known as Arsenal Island.

The next seven years saw a number of factories built along the shoreline. A factory town was platted in 1843, "Rock Island Mills". The name did not stick. When Charles Atkinson, one of the major landowners in the area, was offered the choice of naming the town Moline ("City of Mills", from the French _moulin_ , or Hesperia (meaning "Star of the West"), Atkinson chose Moline. There is a town in Michigan just north of Fremont called Hesperia.

 **FIFTY YEARS AGO**

(From that time)

When Black Hawk lived in the Tri-City area, the area was covered with prairie grass. It didn't take long for this area to change. As purported by Black Hawk, these beautiful lands became a "Sterile Waste."

 **THE QUAD-CITIES**

The Quad-Cities, at that time, were widely known as the leading manufacturing cities of the great west with railroads stretching from ocean to ocean. Although the Mississippi makes a dividing line, they are united by a magnificent bridge which travels better than paved streets.

Rock Island, at that time, was excluded from the Quad-City settlement by orders of the Federal Government. Rock Island had been reserved as a site for a United States Arsenal and Armory. Fort Armstrong was situated on the lower end of the island which was commanded by Major William Davenport, son of Col. George Davenport. The Indian agency for the Sauk and fox stood on the bank of the river about a half mile above the fort.

Beyond that was the residence and office of Antoine LeClair who was an interpreter for the United States and to the Sauk and Fox. A little higher up, the residence, storehouse and out-buildings of Col. George Davenport were established. Col. Davenport, through congress, purchased a claim of two-hundred acres of land running across the Island from bank to bank of the river.

The island is about two miles long at the foot of the Mississippi rapids. It housed what was then, the best water power on the river. The water power was capable of running a much greater amount of machinery that was in operation at that time.

The officers that have been there from the Old World, say it has elegant grounds, the equal, they have never seen. It was the Arsenal they spoke of.

The construction of this place was supervised by Gen. Rodman, the inventor of the Rodman gun. The Lieutenant Colonel of Ordinances was put in command and probably the most qualified officer in the Army.

A part of the Arsenal, huge stone buildings, housed everything from workshops and storage, to officers quarters. And all opulent in comforts.

The former residence of Col. Davenport, the house in which he was murdered for money, built in 1831, still stands (at that time, it is not known whether the building is still there now in 2017).

Rock Island is mostly covered with trees of different varieties and are kept neatly trimmed. It was laid out like a park with wide avenues extending its whole length. (At the time this was written which was in the late 1800's) the avenues were wide and most elegant. The walks along them, were shady and accommodated thousands of visitors.

 **CITY OF KEOKUK, IOWA**

The city of Keokuk Iowa is located at the foot of the Lower Mississippi rapids. It is still, to this day, one-hundred-thirty-nine miles north of Rock Island. And bears the name of the distinguished Chief of the Sauk and Fox. (Distinguished, you might get an argument from Black Hawk on that). In 1832 there was a long row of one-story buildings fronting on the river, that Col. Farnham used as a store and many warehouses. Col. Farnham was an agent for the American Fur Company.

As an agent, the Col. worked it as a principal depot for trade with the then Sauk and Fox. The Sauk and the Fox were then the sole proprietors of the company at that time.

There were a few exceptions, a few individuals were allowed to put up shanties to house the crews and cargo of the larger passing boats during the low-water season. These shanties were put up because larger river boats could not pass over the rapids. _Lighting steamers_ meant that someone actually kept lights lit in the rapids to mark obstructions. Especially at night but only allowing smaller boats to pass.

Apparently lighting steamers also meant, making the steamers lighter by off loading some of their freight or people so that they could pass over the rapids more easily.

Chief Keokuk boasted of the newly established city as being built on the nicest plot of land on the Mississippi. Since that day, Keokuk Iowa has grown to be a most elegant city with all the amenities including a flourishing Medical University with elegant buildings.

Also located in Keokuk besides very elegant hotels and two of its own papers, The Gale City and The Constitution, is the United State District Court for Southern Iowa. At one time, Keokuk Iowa was one of the greatest places to visit. At that time, a canal ran the entire length of the rapids from Montrose to Keokuk. Steamboats could then pass at any stage of the water level. So now, in low-water season, the rapids no longer needed to be lighted or to have the steamboats lightened.

 **THE CITY OF MUSCATINE, IOWA**

Muscatine Iowa. It was first used as a wood yard by a Col. John Vanater. This was in July of 1836. The county was organized at that time. That happened in 1837. The county was also named Muscatine and Bloomington was made the county seat. Talking population, in 1837, the population was 8294. Twenty years later it was over 10,000.

Muscatine was the centre of a large agricultural trade system. But it's main system of manufacturing was lumber, this included, sash, doors and blinds. There was also an Oat-Meal mill and a fine Marble Works.

There was wholesale and retail trade in Muscatine. There was a beautiful garden-spot Island there and boats shipping Melons and Sweet potatoes used it as a shipping point.

Muscatine was a good town with good business and good newspapers. The Journal and the Tribune were daily published there. The editor, the Hon. John Mahin was also the longest editor to stay with a company in the United States. (So far)

 **THE CITY OF DUBUQUE**

Dubuque Iowa. The volunteer army had been completely discharged to make room for Army Regulars. Just before this happened, some of the writers of these words, came together to lay out the town of Dubuque. A member of this group was a Captain James Craig. He was a surveyor and was chosen to survey the lines and lay out the town. He started from Galena in 1832. He had what are known as chain-carriers. He also came with stake-drivers. In due time, he finished the survey.

It had city blocks that started at the Mississippi and went for three or four streets back. Each block was its own lot.

A few people built and took possession at once. Sir Langworthy became a Grocer in the area and also kept supplies for miners. The founders of the city were sure that adventurous people would come and Dubuque would become a populous city.

Miners and prospector soon took possession of claims near the city. In one instance ore was struck within the limits of the survey.

Indians had come to this area to get their supplies of lead. Minors supposed that lead could be found in the area and as such was surveyed for.

It was thought that lead strikes would be prevalent in the area, and as were the times, a rush came to Dubuque, with the belief that someone could strike it rich with less labor and expense. There was one problem for the miners, a treaty had been made with the Sauk and Fox that meant that the minors had no right to enter upon these lands. The miners feared, on a daily basis, that they would be ordered off this land, and so by United States troops.

Eventually, the order came. The duty of making the miners leave was given to Maj. Davenport, the Indian Agent at Rock Island. He would bring one full company of infantry, up the river, in two Mackinaw boats. The Army boats were commanded by a Lieutenant Beach.

Landing near the mouth of the Fever River near Galena, Maj. Davenport was given a letter from Col. George Davenport asking one of the writers to ask the miners to leave.

Lieutenant Beach was told not to proceed up the river until the afternoon of the next day. It was feared that the minors would react hostilely if they saw all the troops at that point. I assured the Major that he would have no trouble. We then proceeded to a point opposite the city of Dubuque and landed.

We had with us, a ferryman who had considerable influence with the miners. He, along with the Indian Agent, went with a message for all the miners in the mining camp, to come to a meeting the next morning at 9:00 A.M. They were all assured that the meeting was going to be a peaceable one. They did not need to disobey orders from the Government.

While the ferryman and the agent were gone, we took time in a private room, to discuss what would happen at the meeting. We thought that the Major should make a small speech explaining the visit and he should explain that he understood the hardships they would have to endure by leaving their claims. He was also to convey that the minors would be able to lawfully return in the not too distant future. The Major was not a good orator but would read the orders sent to him to dispossess them. The Major was also to see that they crossed back over the river. It was asked that a writer, at the request of the Major, write a short address and we went, the next morning, to speak to them.

We had decided that the grocery store would be a good meeting place. When we arrived at the meeting place, there were some four or five-hundred miners present. I'm sure the miners knew what the meeting was for.

The Major stood on top of a whisky-barrel and began by apologizing to the miners for the unpleasant duty that had been thrust upon him to ask the miners to leave. The Major had a bad cold so he stepped down and I took over and read to them his short address.

Fortunately, most of them had served the government as volunteer soldiers in the field. All these men had been honorably discharged and the Major felt that there would be no objection to the governmental order by the mass of miners.

When I finished the Majors address, the request was put to a vote by the raising of hands. Almost everyone there, raised their hand. The vote was considered unanimous and they would leave immediately.

The Major was well liked by the men and as a show of appreciation for their compliance, ordered buckets of Whiskey to be passed around.

After all had partaken, the Major shook hands with each of them and he with the minors, commenced crossing the river in flatboats.

By 3:00 P.M. the last boat had crossed over. We, the Major, the other writers and the infantry, left for Galena. A report was mailed of the Majors success at moving all the miners.

The fact that we were actually in the mining camp was not disclosed in the report at the Majors request, because he had not told anyone previously, that this was what he planned to do.

It was actually a long time, per the treaty, before Congress passed an act for the sale of these lands. The titles of the town sites for Dubuque were then confirmed. Because of the original treaty, many of the people who were involved in laying out the city had left the county. Some were miners who had made claims. But at the time where people could prove their claims, many of them failed to appear. I, one of the writers, was one of them. I had lost my claim.

Those who were there became sole proprietors. We that lost out, watched the city of Dubuque rise in importance.

 **KAIK's REWARD**

It's early spring and Anna Horn gets up and starts for a car that has pulled into the park. She calls to the two girls who playfully skip to the car to join the occupants. They refer to Anna as grandma. She is actually too old to be their grandma. Her daughter is their actual grandma. The daughter of the real grandma is the mother of the two girls who died of breast cancer a year ago.

At first we don't see the driver of the car. It's a Chevy Mini-van. The two young girls watch as they pass down some back roads towards the town of Earlville IL. They turn left on 34 and head towards the interstate, Route 39. They head south to Route 80 and head west.

The drive is long and the two girls fall asleep. Anna looks back at the two girls from the front seat. She smiles and remembers what her uncle told her about the memorial site. She looks at the driver. Now we see him, he is younger, about 42. He is dark skinned and looks as if he could be the descendant of a native America.

After about a two hour ride, the car arrives in the town of Rock Island. They pass a few residential neighborhoods. They enter the next neighborhood on a main drag. They pull up to a house where two men are standing. The two men arrived in a Ford Crown Victoria, the standard government issue vehicle.

Anna looks at the driver. The driver looks at her, shrugs his shoulders and exits the car. Feeling safe enough, the two girls also exit the car and run into the house.

Anna hobbles out, she looks at the two men. The driver looks at them again.

"You Kiak?" One man asks.

Kiak pauses a moment, then answers "Yes."

"See some ID?" The man asks.

Kiak pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, pulls out his driver's license and hands it to the man. The man looks it over, then looks at him to compare.

"Kiak Horn?" The man asks.

"That's correct. Who are you guys?" Kiak asks.

Anna stands waiting for them to answer.

"We're from the National Treasury department. This is Dan Marko and I'm Fred Wilson."

They all shake.

"You got a minute?" Fred asks.

"Sure." Kiak answers.

"What's this all about?" Anna asks.

Fred look over at her. "And who are you ma'am?" Fred asks.

"She's my mother." Kiak answers for her.

"Are you Anna Horn, great granddaughter of… pastor, Rev. R. Horn." Dan asks.

"Yes…" She can't believe it. "I am…"

The four go inside Kiak's home, they all sit down.

"Mrs. Horn, we are government officials from the Native American Affairs office in the Treasury. We often discuss Indian Affairs that have long been forgotten."

"Yes, some years ago, another one of," He looks at Kiak, "your relatives brought something interesting to our attention.

"Really?" Kiak asks.

"Sir, what is your full name?"

"I am, She Ki Kiak." Kiak answers. "But most people just call me Kiak."

"I see." Says Fred. "I saw your identification. You are the great, great, great grandson of… Black Hawk?"

Now the two girls, though young, turn their attention to the conversation.

"I am the great, great, great grandson of the famed Medicine Man, Black Hawk." Kiak answers.

The two girls are in awe. Fred looks at Anna.

"Horn, was one of the men who took your relatives in?" Fred asks.

Anna is beyond shocked. "That is correct."

"Mr. Kaik, it was brought to our attention that some of the land belonging to your great, great, grandfather and his tribe owned was bought by the government in 1833. That land was then sold to White settlers in 1898. When they died, the land was abandoned and was eventually reclaimed by the Government." Dan says.

Fred takes over, "The issue is, that the land was sold to other Americans. So the government received payment for the land twice. As American government representatives…" Fred leans over and hands Kiak a check. "…we have determine that someone should receive payment for this land."

Anna asks as she looks at Kiak, "How much is it?"

Kiak's eyes go wide. "It's a check for: $548,152.84."

"We were able to get our government to approve it at the current Rate." Fred adds.

Kiak can't believe it. Everyone is smiling. Anna speaks to Kiak.

"That's great son… what will you do with it?" She asks

"I… I don't know, I have the two girls, I'll probably put some of it towards their college."

Anna looks down smiling.

"What is it mom?" Kiak asks.

"Your father and I put money into stocks for the purpose of sending the girls to college. After he died, I pulled the money out. As it stands, the stocks were worth $802,000.00."

"Mom, that's incredible!" Kiak replies.

"Yep so I figure the stock money will more than pay for their college. So the government money is yours to do with what you want."

"Wow dad, that's great!" The older sister Sylvia says cheerfully.

"There's more." Dan adds before anyone else can speak.

"More money?" Kiak asks.

"No, although it could become more money." Dan says.

"What could you possibly have that would be better than this?" Kiak asks.

"I don't know if it's better but it's interesting. Many years ago, the Burlington Historical Society burned down. It was originally assumed that the bones of Black Hawk were burnt with it." Fred tells them.

"The bones of my great, great, great grandfather?"

"Yes." Dan answers.

"Why would his bones be there?" Kiak asks.

"The grave of your great, great, great, grandfather was desecrated by a Dr. Turner around 1839. When your great, great grandfather heard about it, he told his brother and the two brothers, incensed by the matter, reported it to the governor of Iowa. The governor told Dr. Turner that he was to return the bones to the two sons." Says Dan

"…Which burnt in the fire?" Anna asks.

"Maybe." Fred chimes in.

"Maybe?" Kiak asks.

"There was another theory, several institutions have tried to follow it up but were unsuccessful. So we followed it up." Says Fred.

"And?" Kiak asks.

"And… upon researching, we discovered that an officer of the Burlington Historical society had the bones. His name was Dr. Lowe, he had a son that became a General in the US Army by the name of W. W. Lowe, who had a son, William Lowe Jr, Samuel Lowe who was out of the picture and a daughter by name of Martha. Martha received the bones and passed them onto her nephew James Webster LOWE. James passed the bones onto his son Isaac Lowe. He passed the bones onto his son Moses. Moses moved to France and became a Lieutenant in the French Army. Moses had a son named James who married and moved back to the United States and resided in Massachusetts in 1874. He had the bones and knew the history of Black Hawk. He found William Francis Lowe knowing that the bones belonged in the Lowe family. This was circa 1921. William Frances Lowe passed the bones onto one of his sons William Keith Lowe, who was living in New Jersey in 1949. He died in 1983. His elderly wife passed the bones onto David Gerard Lowe who was still alive and living in Kentucky when we went to visit him in 2010."

"He had the bones?" Kiak asks.

"He had the bones." Fred says enthusiastically.

"Unbelievable." Says Anna.

"We explained to him what was going on so he recently willed the bones to the American Historical Society recently." Says Fred. He died about eight months ago."

"Yes, we heard about that. I never met him and until recently no one else in the family had ever heard of him." Says Anna.

"So what happened to them?" Kiak asks.

"We kept them until we found you folks." Says Fred.

"And you have them?" Anna asks.

Fred and Dan look at each other smiling. Fred gets up, goes out to their car, opens the trunk and pulls out an oblong box. It looked like a container that body parts are preserved in when in transit. He brings the container inside and sets it in front of Kiak.

"Open it." Fred tells him.

Kiak looks at Anna, Anna give him a nod. The two young girls run up to watch. He opens the container, Inside the container are perfectly preserved bones. The bones are accompanied by a sword, two canes, an old Army uniform, some old necklaces, medals and an old army hat with feathers in it. It also contains several old bags made of leather. They were too delicate to handle so they were sealed in some sort of plastic covering but were clearly leather containers of some sort.

Kiak looks at Anna. Anna looks back at Kiak.

"Sir, you said your full name is She Kia Kiak?" Dan asks.

"Yes."

"Have you ever heard your great, great, great, grandfathers Indian name?" Asks Dan.

"I may have."

"It was…" Dan has to reach into a brief case and pull out a paper. "MA KA TAI ME SHE KIA KIAK, Black Canary Hawk"

"I looked it up, it was on the Internet." Says Anna. She looks over at the two girls. "I also told your mother and father to name you. I thought she would argue with me but she looked at your father and he approved. So they gave you the names I suggested. Rachel and Sylvia are the names of your two great, great, great aunts."

The two girls look at each other with expressions of complete surprise.

"There is some bad news." Says Dan.

"There is?" Anna asks.

"The Hall family heard about it and wants the bones destroyed." Says Fred.

"Do we have to do that?" Kaik asks.

"I don't know but if you give them to a museum somewhere, the bones will become property of the museum. They can't touch them." Says Fred.

"Oh, well we'll have to research that." Says Kiak as he looks for approval from Anna.

"They're my family, I'll talk to them." Says Anna.

Fred leans over and hands Kiak a paper.

"What's this?" Kiak asks.

"You just have to sign for the bones." Says Fred as he hands Kiak a pen.

Kaik signs.

"Well folks…" Dan and Fred get up to leave. "…We're done here.

They all shake hands, they even shake hands with the two young girls.

"Good Grief, what shall we do with them?" Kiak asks Anna.

"Give them to a Museum somewhere I guess."

On their way out the door, Fred peaks his head back in. "By the way, the Illinois Historical Society will pay you $1,000,000.00 for them." He closes the door and leaves.

284


End file.
